The Order Members Read Deathly Hallows
by zainkhan
Summary: Continuation of TwiHard24's story where she left it off. From Chapter Chapter 28- The Missing Mirror. All Members of the Order Of the Pheonix, past/present/future, read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Please read and review! Rapidly coming updates! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 28-****The Missing Mirror**

"_Missing Mirror"_ Albus thought, looking at his brother again who still not meeting his eyes. Everyone was tensed in their seats and there was pin drop silence in the room.

**Harry's feet touched the road. He saw the achingly familiar Hogsmeade High Street: dark shop fronts, and the mist line of black mountains beyond the village and the curve in the road ahead that led off toward Hogwarts, and light spilling from the windows of the Three Broomsticks, and with a lurch of the hear, he remembered with piercing accuracy, how he had landed here nearly a year before, supporting a desperately weak Dumbledore, all this in a second, upon landing -and then, even as he relaxed his grip upon Ron's and Hermione's arms, it happened.**

"What happened?" asked Alice quietly but nobody answer her. Everyone was completely absorbed in the story.

James hands were curled around his seat tightly. "This will not go well" he muttered quietly. Lily squeezed his shoulder while Sirius gave him a reassuring nod.

**The air was rent by a scream that sounded like Voldemort's when he had realized **

**the cup had been stolen: It tore at every nerve in Harry's body, and he knew that their appearance had caused it. Even as he looked at the other two beneath the Cloak, the door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and a dozen cloaked and hooded Death Eaters dashed into the streets, their wands aloft.**

"Get out of there, Potter" barked Moody, "it's a goddamn trap." Several people sit straighter in their chairs while Strugis muttered to Benjy and Edgar "Its must be caterwauling charm."

Kingsley hearing this further adds that "Deatheater's must cast it on the village, to alter them of the presence of intruder."

"They should get out as fast as possible from that place" Molly said tensely, looking towards James and Lily who appeared just as worried as she was.

**Harry seized Ron's wrist as he raised his wand; there were too many of them to run. Even attempting it would have give away their position. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand, and the scream stopped, still echoing around the distant mountains.**

Lily gripped James hand tightly while Arthur whispered to Molly "They will be fine." Rest of the order was silent, waiting for what happened next.

**"Accio Cloak!" roared one of the Death Eaters.**

"Ha, doesn't going to work" said James, grinning towards Sirius and Remus.

"Really, despite it being so old" muttered Dorcas, amazed. Cloaks that old not only starting to lose their invisibility but also can't resist spells. Come to think of it, she never heard of invisibility cloak that repel spells.

Moody nodded silently, he knew that not only Potter's cloak repel spells but also his magical eye couldn't see through it.

**Harry seized his folds, but it made no attempt to escape. The Summoning Charm **

**had not worked on it.**

Everyone except marauders and Moody sighed of relief.

**"Not under your wrapper, then, Potter?" yelled the Death Eater who had tried the **

**charm and then to his fellows. "Spread now. He's here."**

"They should really get out of there" said Emmaline while Marlene, Lily and Molly nodded along with her.

"But they will never get chance like this again" said Fabian aloud, "and also once Voldemort find out about his horcruxes, he will remove the one which is in Hogwarts" Gideon continued after his twin.

**Six of the Death Eaters ran toward them: Harry, Ron and Hermione backed as quickly as possible down the nearest side street, and the Death Eaters missed them by inches. They waited in the darkness, listening to the footsteps running up and down, beams of light flying along the street from the Death Eaters' searching wands. **

**"Let's just leave!" Hermione whispered. "Disapparate now!"**

"I don't think it's possible anymore" said Frank "They must be prepare for intruders and I bet they have step up ways to stop them."

Lily squeezed James hand tightly and he looked at her, wanted to reassure her that he is fine but he was unable to do that.

**"Great idea," said Ron, but before Harry could reply, a Death Eater shouted, "We know you are here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We'll find you!" **

'Dammit!" yelled Sirius while Weasley twins and Lee shared worried looks.

**They were ready for us," whispered Harry. "They set up that spell to tell them we'd come. I reckon they've done something to keep us here, trap us - "**

"That's what I'm afraid about" Kingsley said quietly.

"But there has to be a way" said Fleur, whose beautiful face was tense with worry. "They will get out of this, I'm sure with these three." Said Bill, trying to reassure her. Charlie nodded at this.

**"What about dementors?" called another Death Eater. "Let'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!**

"Bastards," James shouted angrily while Lily whispered shakingly "Not them." Everyone around the table was tensed but Sirius was most tensed of all, Remus noticing that squeeze his shoulder but Sirius's posture didn't relax.

**"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hands but his - " **

"'**and dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, nor his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been kissed first!"**

"Those foul gits," Minerva said angrily, interrupting Moody who barked "Yeah, fight among yourself. It will give Potter and his friend's time to get out of there."

**There were noises of agreement. Dread filled Harry: To repel dementors they would have to produce Patronuses which would give them away immediately.**

"His patronus is too easily recognizable, the deatheater's will know in a second that it's Harry" said Remus, fearing the worst.

"But if they really let dementors free on them, they will not have any other choice." Cried James loudly while Sirius was still tense listening to all of this silently.

**"We're going to have to try to Disapparate, Harry !" Hermione whispered.**

"Not going to work Hermione" growled Sirius, several people looked towards him. "If they have dementors near them they will not be able to Disapparate." Sirius added unkindly.

**Even as she said it, he felt the unnatural cold being spread over the street. Light was sucked from the environment right up to the stars, which vanished. In the pitch blackness, he felt Hermione take hold of his arm and together, they turned on the spot. **

"It worked," said Fred excitedly, George and Lee nodded along with him relieved that Harry, Ron and Hermione are out of danger.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley" Albus told them with his face impassive not reflecting whatever he was thinking.

**The air through which they needed to move, seemed to have become solid: They could not Disapparate; the Death Eaters had cast their charms well. The cold was biting deeper and deeper into Harry's flesh. He, Ron and Hermione retreated down the side street, groping their way along the wall trying not to make a sound. Then, around the corner, gliding noiselessly came dementors, ten or more of them, visible because they were of a denser darkness than their surroundings, with their black cloaks and their scabbed and rotting hands. Could they sense fear in the vicinity? Harry was sure of it: They seemed to be coming more quickly now, taking those dragging, rattling breaths he detested, tasting despair in the air, closing in – **

"Don't give up now, Come on Harry" said Lily with firm conviction. James was staring at wall again while holding Lily's hand and Sirius pound his fist on the table. Tonks rubbed Remus shoulder lightly, trying to comfort him who had his eyed closed and hands curled around chair. Weasley brothers were all pale while Charlie muttered "They will get out there" and Arthur tried to comfort Molly who was sobbing now along with Hagrid who was also crying and had taken out his handkerchief.

Hestia, Dorcas, Emmaline, Bode and Dedalus were also muttering amongst them.

**He raised his wand: He could not, would not suffer the Dementor's Kiss, whatever happened afterward. It was of Ron and Hermione that he thought as he whispered "Expecto Patronum! "**

"Yes, Harry you can do it." Said Lily proudly and James stop chewing on his tongue. Some of the color which Molly's face had lost came back on her face. Alice, Frank, Caradoc and Minerva whispered "Thank God"

**The silver stag burst from his wand and charged: The Dementors scattered and there was a triumphant yell from somewhere out of sight.**

"They will recognize him immediately now," said Remus dejectedly. "But they don't have any other option." Replied Sirius.

**"It's him, down there, down there, I saw his Patronus, it was a stag!"**

Nobody said anything; everyone was too tensed to comment.

**The Dementors have retreated, the stars were popping out again and the footsteps of the Death Eaters were becoming louder; but before Harry in his panic could decide what to do, there was a grinding of bolts nearby, a door opened on the left-side of the narrow street, and a rough voice said: "Potter, in here, quick!"**

"Whoa, but who help them?" bellowed Bill.

**He obeyed without hesitation, the three of them hurried through the open doorway. **

**"Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!" muttered a tall figure, passing them on his way into the street and slammed the door behind him.**

"They shouldn't just trust anyone immediately, fools going to get kill themselves like that." Moody groaned loudly.

"They don't have much choice, Mad-eye." Kingsely said aloud, "I think they will be safe. Because if it's any dark wizard, he will not hide them from deatheater's." He added logically.

"But then who is this person?" asked Sirius thoughtfully.

"Maybe, he is one of the order." Said Molly, hoping that the trio is safe now.

**Harry had had no idea where they were, but now he saw, by the stuttering light of a single candle, the grubby, sawdust bar of the Hog's Head Inn.**

"Wait a minute, Hog's Head but that means it's you." Said Minerva, staring at Aberforth who was silent by that time. Everyone looked towards him, most just remembering now that Dumbledore's brother own Hogs Head.

**They ran behind the counter and through a second doorway, which led to a trickery wooden staircase, that they climbed as fast as they could. The stairs opened into a sitting room with a durable carpet and a small fireplace, above which hung a single large oil painting of a blonde girl who gazed out at the room with a kind of a vacant sweetness.**

Dumbledore was looking at his brother pleadingly again but Aberforth was nor looking at neither speaking to anyone. Dodge looking between these two brothers, guessing who the girl in that picture is.

**Shouts reached from the streets below. Still wearing the Invisibility Cloak on, they hurried toward the grimy window and looked down. Their savior, whom Harry now recognized as the Hog's Head's barman, was the only person not wearing a hood.**

Everyone looked towards Aberforth again but he remains silent.

**"So what?" he was bellowing into one of the hooded faces. "So what? You send dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at'em! I'm not having'em near me, I've told you that. I'm not having it!"**

"Way to go man" said Weasley twins cheered Aberforth, who cracked a slight smile.

**"That wasn't your Patronus," said a Death Eater. "That was a stag. It was Potter's!"**

"Some of them actually have brains." Said Sirius very seriously. "I'm more surprise they know how to use them." Replied James with a grin.

"Oh! Grow up you two." Said Lily with Remus nodded along her while several people laugh first time since the start of this chapter.

**"Stag!" roared the barman, and he pulled out a wand. "Stag! You idiot – Expecto Patronum! "**

Fred and George wanted to comment something on that but the sharp look from their mother made them shut up.

**Something huge and horned erupted from the wand. Head down, it charged toward the High Street, and out of sight. **

**"That's not what I saw" said the Death Eater, though was less certainly.**

"Just give up, you idiots." Muttered Alice while Frank gave her a small smile.

**"Curfew's been broken, you heard the noise," one of his companions told the barman. "Someone was out on the streets against regulations - " **

**"If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned to your curfew!"**

"You shouldn't be that much reckless" said Caradoc to Aberforth, who didn't even look in his direction. "It's one thing to get rid of them but another to call disaster."

Aberforth merely grunted but didn't acknowledge him. "Those stupid, cowards don't afraid him" he thought.

**"You set off the Caterwauling Charm?"**

"Damn, he is going to get in trouble," whispered Benjy silently to Edgar and Strugis.

**"What if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it, then, if you want to! But I hope for your sakes you haven't pressed your little Dark Marks, and summoned him. He's not going to like being called here, for me and my old cat, is he, now?"**

"Whatever anyone says but it is undeniable that you have guts," Sirius said aloud.

"You hardly met any Gryffindor who doesn't" said James with proud smile and then he thought of Wormtail and his smile vanished.

**"Don't worry about us." said one of the Death Eaters, "worry about yourself, breaking curfew!"**

"They are not going to hurt you, are they?" asked Emmaline, worry spread across her face. Nobody answered her, thinking the same thing as her.

Moody grunted in annoyance at Aberforth. "Fool, he is overdoing it" he thought. Aberforth was still avoiding eye contact with anyone while Albus looking at him pleadingly but also with a mixture of amusement and proud.

**"And where will you lot traffic potions and poisons when my pub's closed down? What will happen to your little sidelines then?"**

Sirius barked out laughter, while Fabian said to Aberforth 'Good One' with his twin Gideon nodded along. Fred and George tried to control their laughter under their mother's stern look and beside them Lee laughed aloud.

James was in the same condition as Weasley twins because Lily was also giving him 'don't you dare, this is not funny' look.

**"Are you threatening - ?" **

**"I keep my mouth shut, it's why you come here, isn't it?" **

**"I still say I saw a stag Patronus!" shouted the first Death Eater. **

**"Stag?" roared the barman. "It's a goat, idiot!"**

"Give up you idiots." Hestia said angrily, scared Dedalus who was sitting beside her.

**"All right, we made a mistake," said the second Death Eater. "Break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!"**

"Thank God" muttered Molly while Arthur rubbed her hand. On the other side Lily also breathed a sigh of relief and looked at James who smiled at her. "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore" said Lily and James nodded with her at the older man who saved their son's life.

Several people also relaxed from their tense positions.

**The Death Eaters strode back towards the High Street. Hermione moaned with relief, wove out from under the Cloak, and sat down on a wobble-legged chair.**

**Harry drew the curtains then pulled the Cloak off himself and Ron. They could hear the barman down below, rebolting the door of the bar, then climbing the stairs.**

"They are out of danger," said Edgar, "But how they will get into Hogwarts with Caterwauling charm?" he asked aloud.

"There are lots of secret passageways for entering into Hogwarts, one is from Honeydukes cellar but how they will get there?" answered Sirius frustrated, sharing a look with James and Remus. Weasley twins also nodded at this.

"And you know all of these secret passageways, no doubt. Along with enchanted map you had. Now I have answers to all my questions." Said Minerva, looking sharply at Marauder's and Weasley twins. All of them gave just slight smiles at her statement.

**Harry's attention was caught by something on the mantelpiece: a small, rectangular mirror, propped on top of it, right beneath the portrait of the girl.**

"You have the mirror," shouted James and Sirius simultaneously at Aberforth.

"You have same eyes as Albus," said Lily watching both brothers carefully "You were the one who sent Dobby at Malfoy Manor. Harry's watching your eyes in the mirror."

"Where did you get that mirror from?" asked Sirius "because it was in my bedroom in the Grimmauld Place."

"Actually, he bought it six months back and I told him how it works." Albus informed the room.

"You knew, he had it. Then why didn't you tell us?" asked James, frustrated at his old headmaster.

"I just wanted you to find out on your own. As I say in the start that your questions will be answered as we move forward." Said Albus calmly.

"But still how did you buy it and from whom?"Sirius asked again.

"The mirror is not the only thing missing from Grimmauld Place and I bought it from the same person who took everything else." Aberforth answered Sirius's question looking towards Mundugus, who start fidgeting in his chair when everyone looked toward him.

**The barman entered the room. **

**"You bloody fools," he said gruffly, looking from one to the other of them. "What were you thinking, coming here?"**

**"Thank you," said Harry. "You can't thank you enough. You saved our lives!" **

At this remainder, Molly tried to thank Aberforth while several Order members were proud and thankful of him for saving Harry and his friends.

**The barman grunted. Harry approached him looking up into the face: trying to see past the long, stringy, wire-gray hair beard. He wore spectacles. Behind the dirty lenses, the eyes were a piercing, brilliant blue.**

"It's Uncanny, how similar they are in appearance not just their eyes." Whispered Bill to Charlie and Fleur, noticing the similarities between two brothers.

**"It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror." **

**There was a silence in the room. Harry and the barman looked at each other. **

**"You sent Dobby."**

At hearing the name of Dobby, several people felt pang of grieve for the loss of elf.

**The barman nodded and looked around for the elf. **

**"Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him? **

**"He's dead," said Harry, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."**

At the mention of her, Sirius growled and Tonks muttered angrily. "If she came in front of me again." Remus hearing this knotted their fingers together and she smiled at him.

**The barman face was impassive. After a few moments he said, "I'm sorry to hear it, I liked that elf."**

"The always was funny but good at heart, he never meet anyone like him before." Thought Aberforth, with his face remain impassive.

**He turned away, lightning lamps with prods of his wand, not looking at any of them. **

**"You're Aberforth," said Harry to the man's back.**

Aberforth made an annoyed sound and muttered, "Thanks to Rita Skeeter."

**He neither confirmed or denied it, but bent to light the fire. **

**"How did you get this?" Harry asked, walking across to Sirius's mirror, the twin of the one he had broken nearly two years before. **

**"Bought it from Dung 'bout a year ago," said Aberforth. "Albus told me what it was. Been trying to keep an eye out for you."**

Mundugus squirmed in his chair at the mention of this again while several people shot him dirty looks. On the other hand James was frustrated at Dumbledore and his brother, who both knew about this but didn't tell them.

**Ron gasped. **

**"The silver doe," he said excitedly, "Was that you too?"**

"Idiot, didn't I just show that my patronus is goat." Aberforth said, annoyed at the Weasley boy's foolishness.

Before any of the Weasley in the room said anything to him, Dorcas said aloud to Aberforth,"But he didn't exactly see your patronus, because they were upstairs hiding in the room. That's why he assumed that the silver doe was sent by you." Defending Ron. All the Weasley brothers nodded at her.

"Also after a while one of their mystery, who has the mirror is solved so it's his wistfulness that all the help came from same person." said Kingsley logically.

**"What are you talking about?" asked Aberforth. **

**"Someone sent a doe Patronus to us!" **

**"Brains like that, you could be a Death Eater, son. Haven't I just prove my Patronus is a goat?"**

"Well, he has a point there." Whispered Fred to George very quietly, was trying to make sure that their mother did not hear that.

**"Oh," said Ron, "Yeah... well, I'm hungry!" he added defensively as his stomach gave an enormous rumble.**

Several people laughed at that, "so typical Ron."

**"I got food," said Aberforth, and he sloped out of the room, reappearing moments later with a large loaf of bread, some cheese, and a pewter jug of mead, which he set upon a small table in front of the fire. **

**Ravenous, they ate and drank, and for a while there was sound of chewing.**

"They must be hungry after all the dangerous stunts they pulled before." Said Molly, thankful that at least they will not be hungry during all the danger they were going face. With thought, her relief vanished and she became tensed again for the safety of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

**"Right then," said Aberforth when the had eaten their fill and Harry and Ron sat slumped dozily in their chairs. "We need to think of the best way to get you out of here. Can't be done by night, you heard what happens if anyone moves outdoors during darkness: Caterwauling Charm's set off, they'll be onto you like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. I don't reckon I'll be able to pass of a stag as a goat a second time. Wait for daybreak when curfew lifts, then you can put your Cloak back on and set out on foot. Get right out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and you'll be able to Disapparate there. Might see Hagrid. He's been hiding in a cave up there with Grawp ever since they tried to arrest him."**

After hearing that Hagrid got huge smile on his face.

**"We're not leaving," said Harry. "We need to get into Hogwarts." **

**"Don't be stupid, boy," said Aberforth. **

**"We've got to," said Harry. **

**"What you've got to do," said Aberforth, leaning forward, "is to get as far from here as from here as you can."**

Aberforth grunted again, "the Potter boy is too stubborn." Lily knew that Harry had to go into Hogwarts to destroy another horcrux but she also couldn't help but agree with Aberforth that Harry should get out of their and head to safety.

**"You don't understand. There isn't much time. We've got to get into the castle. Dumbledore - I mean, your brother - wanted us - " **

**The firelight made the grimy lenses of Aberforth's glasses momentarily opaque, a bright flat white, and Harry remembered the blind eyes of the giant spider, Aragog.**

Dedalus, who was watching Dumbledore brothers, noticed that Aberforth was still not looking at Albus while the latter tried to communicate with the former.

On the other hand, Fabian muttered "Giant spiders" while Gideon beside him ginned and Lily asked, "Is he talking about Acromantula but where had he seen them?" worried that what kind of things her son encountered so far.

"In his second year but Aragog was harmless." Replied Hagrid "died last year, Harry attended the funeral." With that he burst into tears. Nobody knew what to say because Hagrid's idea of harmless was completely different than normal person.

**"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," said Aberforth, "and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything." **

Several people gasped at Aberforth's statement and Albus who was looking at his brother till then, bowed his head.

**"You don't understand." said Harry again. **

**"Oh, don't I? said Aberforth quietly. "You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you know Albus better than I did?"**

Now everyone was looking between two brothers, both of them were not looking at anyone.

**"I didn't mean that," said Harry, whose brain felt sluggish with exhaustion and from the surfeit of food and wine. **

**"It's... he left me a job." **

**"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"**

Member of the Order tried not but couldn't help to agree that what Aberforth was saying was somewhat right.

**Ron gave a rather grim laugh. Hermione was looking strained. **

**"I-it's not easy, no," said Harry. "But I've got to - "**

**"Got to? Why got to? He's dead, isn't he?" said Aberforth roughly. "Let it go, boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!" **

**"I can't." **

**"Why not?" **

**"I - " Harry felt overwhelmed; he could not explain, so he took the offensive instead. "But you're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix - "**

"You can do better than that Harry," said Sirius quietly.

**"I was," said Aberforth. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these two with you." He jerked a thumb at Ron and Hermione. **

**"They'll be in danger long as they live now everyone knows they've been working with you."**

"It is good thing that you saved them but just because you gave hope it doesn't mean that you try to dissuade them also." Said Remus looking at Aberforth.

**"I can't leave," said Harry. "I've got a job - " **

**"Give it to someone else!" **

**"I can't. It's got to be me, Dumbledore explained it all - " **

**"Oh, did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"**

Nobody said anything; there was complete silence in the room.

**Harry wanted him with all his heart to say "Yes," but somehow the simple word would not rise to his lips, Aberforth seemed to know what he was thinking. **

**"I knew my brother, Potter. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus... he was a natural."**

Albus felt more ashamed and sad at the remainder that he had lost the trust of Harry.

**The old man's eyes traveled to the painting of the girl over the mantelpiece. It was, now Harry looked around properly, the only picture in the room. There was no photograph of Albus Dumbledore, nor of anyone else. **

Dodge instantly guessed then that the girl in the picture is Ariana Dumbledore.

**"Mr. Dumbledore" said Hermione rather timidly. "Is that your sister? Ariana? **

**"Yes." said Aberforth tersely. "Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, missy?"**

The Weasley twins sniggered lightly with Lee. "You don't have to be rude to Hermione, Mr. Dumbledore" said Marlene to Aberforth but he didn't reply again.

**Even by the rosy light of the fire it was clear that Hermione had turned red. **

**"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," said Harry, trying to spare Hermione.**

Dodge perked up at hearing his name that Harry Potter remembered him.

**"That old berk," muttered Aberforth, taking another swig of mead. "Thought the sun shone out of my brother's every office, he did. Well, so did plenty of people, you three included, by the looks of it."**

Aberforth smiled at his statement while Dodge gave him a sour look and muttered "You insufferable git."

**Harry kept quiet. He did not want to express the doubts and uncertainties about Dumbledore that had riddled him for months now. He had made his choice while he dug Dobby's grave, he had decided to continue along the winding, dangerous path indicated for him by Albus Dumbledore, to accept that he had not been told everything that he wanted to know, but simply to trust. He had no desire to doubt again; he did not want o hear anything that would deflect him from his purpose. He met Aberforth's gaze, which was so strikingly like his brothers': The bright blue eyes gave the same impression that they were X-raying the object of their scrutiny, and Harry thought that Aberforth knew what he was thinking and despised him for it. **

James also like Harry did not want his frustration and anger for Dumbledore to rise again. He also had come to compromise to trust Dumbledore that whatever he did in the end it will be benefit-able for Harry and wizarding world.

**"Professor Dumbledore cared about Harry, very much," said Hermione in a low voice.**

Lily, Molly, Minerva, Marlene, Dodge and Hagrid all nodded their head at the statement.

**"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Funny thing how many of the people my brother cared about very much ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em well alone."**

"What are you, actually trying to accomplish here?" asked Dodge angrily but again Aberforth did not answer. Somehow he knew what he was going to say soon. The secret which he had hide for so long, will be revealed by him.

**"What do you mean?" asked Hermione breathlessly. **

**"Never you mind," said Aberforth. **

**"But that's a really serious thing to say!" said Hermione. "Are you - are you talking about your sister?"**

Order members shifted uncomfortably in their seats, knowing that the conversation in the book had become extremely private and they were intruding in the privacy of Dumbledore.

**Aberforth glared at her: His lips moved as if he were chewing the words he was holding back. Then he burst into speech. **

**"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw, scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it."**

At this point everyone was beyond shocked in the room. Aberforth closed his eyes tightly while Albus remain his head bowed.

**Hermione's eyes were huge in the firelight; Ron looked slightly sick. Aberforth stood up, tall as Albus, and suddenly terrible in his anger and the intensity of his pain. **

**"It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless.**

Minerva, Molly, Marlene, Dorcas, Lily, Fleur and Hagrid's eyes were full of tears. James, Sirius and Remus shared a shocked look with each other. Meanwhile Tonks, Hestia, Alice, Dedalus, Benjy, Fred, George and Lee faces were looking as pale as snow. On the other hand Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Frank, Caradoc, Edgar and Prewett twins were all silent, they didn't know what to say. Only Moody and Dodge were staring at Dumbledore brothers.

**"And my father went after the bastards that did it," said Aberforth, "and attacked them. And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. They'd have seen her as a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer.**

Tears were slipping out of Albus's eyes , who was looking at his hands.

**"We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy.**

"Poor dear," whispered Molly quietly who was crying that only Arthur heard her.

**"I was her favourite," he said, and as he said it, a grubby schoolboy seemed to look out through Aberforth' wrinkles and wrangled beard. "Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with "the most notable magical names of the day," Aberforth succored. "He didn't want to be bothered with her. She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother, I could calm her down, when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats.**

Everyone was silent, feeling immense pain and sympathy for Ariana who did not deserve that cruel fate.

**"Then, when she was fourteen... See, I wasn't there." said Aberforth. "If I'd been there, I could have calmed her down. She had one of her rages, and my mother wasn't as young as she was, and . . . it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."**

"I never _" but Dodge didn't complete his sentence, seeing the utterly divested look on Albus's face.

**Harry felt a horrible mixture of pity and repulsion; he did not want to hear any more, but Aberforth kept talking, and Harry wondered how long it had been since he had spoken about this; whether, in fact, he had ever spoken about it.**

People in the room felt same as Harry, they also didn't want to intrude in their headmaster's personal life.

**"So that put paid to Albus's trip round the world with little Doge. The pair of 'em came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own, and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha!"**

After hearing that Albus again looked towards Aberforth but latter still not acknowledge him.

**Aberforth spat into the fire. **

**"I'd have looked after her, I told him so, I didn't care about school, I'd have stayed home and done it. He told me I had to finish my education and he'd take over from my mother. Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes for looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her blowing up the house every other day. But he did all right for a few weeks . . . till he came."**

Albus face was full of devastation, anguish, grief and loss and he was looking at his brother with such pleading eyes that they break your heart if you looked at him.

Sirius who was also looking at Dumbledore and his brother, saw that pleading look Albus was giving his brother and seeing that his heart pang for his own brother. For his stupid, noble brother.

**And now a positively dangerous look crept over Aberforth's face. **

**"Grindelwald. And at last, my brother had an equal to talk to someone just as bright and talented he was. And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding order and looking for Hallows, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizardkind, and if one young girl neglected, what did that matter, when Albus was working for the greater good?**

Things were getting from bad to worse and Order members didn't know that they wanted hear anymore or not.

**"But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go hack to Hogwarts, so I told 'em, both of 'em, face-to-face, like I am to you, now," and Aberforth looked downward Harry, and it took a little imagination to see him as a teenager, wiry and angry, confronting his elder brother. "I told him, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making your clever speeches, trying to whip yourselves up a following. He didn't like that." said Aberforth, and his eyes were briefly occluded by the fireflight on the lenses of his glasses: They turned white and blind again. "Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother . . . Didn't I understand, my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?**

It still was hard for any of them to imagine Dumbledore that way but one look at the man sitting at the head of the table immersed in his grief and it was clear that he made a mistake and he regretted it very much.

**"And there was an argument . . . and I pulled my wand, and he pulled out his, and I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend - and Albus was trying to stop him, and then all three of us were dueling, and the flashing lights and the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it - "**

"Oh no!" muttered Lily, who was crying while James too much in shock himself rubbed her hand.

**The color was draining from Aberforth's face as though he had suffered a mortal wound. **

**" - and I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing, and I don't know which of us did it, it could have been any of us - and she was dead."**

Lots of people were crying in the room after hearing that, Aberforth whose face now looked pale white was looking at his hands which were shaking and tears were falling from his eyes same as his brother Albus.

**His voice broke on the last word and he dropped down into the nearest chair. Hermione's face was wet with tears, and Ron was almost as pale as Aberforth. Harry felt nothing but revulsion: He wished he had not heard it, wished he could wash is mind clean of it.**

Several people in the room were again in agreement with Harry and felt the same as he did.

**"I'm so . . . I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered. **

**"Gone," croaked Aberforth. "Gone forever." **

**He wiped his nose on hiss cuff and cleared his throat. **

**" 'Course, Grindelwald scarpered. He had a bit of a track record already, back in his own country, and he didn't want Ariana set to his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the - "**

"Brother, I_" Albus start saying to Aberforth but he had just spoken those two words when Aberforth cut him off and drawn his wand also. "Don't you dare, don't you dare give me your fake apology. She was just dispensable for you, standing in the path of your glory." He roared madly and also raised his wand to attack Albus but before he could do so Moody shouted, "Portego" and shield erupted between them.

Before anyone said anything Albus again began,"I was selfish. I wanted glory and fame, not the burden and responsibility. I wanted to find my own path but instead I got responsibility for which I was not prepared. I felt trap and bitter and when Grindelwald came into my life, he was like a ray of light in darkness for me. I knew in my heart what he was but I didn't want to acknowledge it because I was finally with someone as gifted as me and my trapped existence had new meaning. But the reality came back to me at the cost of my sister's life. I loved Ariana and I love you, I really do but I was nor as selfless neither as courageous as you. I am your transgressor brother." His eyes were full of tears.

Aberforth looked at him with disgust and hatred but didn't say anything else and sat down with his back to Albus. Everyone else was looking at Albus as though they were seeing him for first time. Moody removed his shield and looked at Kingsley who said aloud, "I think we should continue now."

**"He was never free," said Harry.**

Everyone looked at the book with surprise while Albus again bowed his head.

**"I beg your pardon?" said Aberforth. **

**"Never," said Harry. "The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please . . . hurt me instead.' " **

"Oh! Albus" said Minerva with tears in her eyes.

**Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry. He had never gone into details about what had happened on the island on the lake: The events that had taken place after he and Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts had eclipsed it so thoroughly. **

**"He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did," said Harry, remembering Dumbledore whispering, pleading. "He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana . . . It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free." **

Aberforth hearing that looked at his brother who was still looking down. Order members were beyond surprised at that because they had heard those things which they didn't have any rights to hear. But from all of that, one thing was clear that Dumbledore was young and he made the biggest mistake of his life which haunted him till his death.

**Aberforth seemed lost in contemplation of his own knotted and veined hands. **

**After a long pause he said. "How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?" **

**A shard of ice seemed to pierce Harry's heart.**

"You shouldn't say that to him." Said Lily in a low voice to Aberforth, who was still looking at his brother. "Albus cared about Harry."

**"I don't believe it. Dumbledore loved Harry," said Hermione. **

**"Why didn't he tell him to hide, then? shot back Aberforth. "Why didn't he say to him, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive' ?" **

**"Because," said Harry before Hermione could answer, "sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good! This is war!"**

James and Lily were very proud the way Harry gave his reasons to Aberforth. Their son was very brave.

"True Gryffindor, if I ever hear one," muttered Sirius proudly to Remus and Tonks who rolled her eyes at him.

**"You're seventeen, boy!" **

**"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!" **

**"Who says I've given up?"**

"Well, you yourself said that the Order is finished." Said Fabian to Aberforth, "that Voldemort has won." Added Gideon.

**"The Order of the Phoenix is finished," Harry repeated, "You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves." **

**"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!"**

"Just as we said," grinned Prewett twins and Moody grunted at them in annoyance.

"Just because you have given up, it doesn't mean that Voldemort has won." Said James aloud to Aberforth, "People are fighting and will remain fighting him until we won." He finished looking towards Remus and Tonks, Weasleys, Minerva, Kingsley, Dedalus and Hestia.

**"No, it isn't." said Harry. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed - or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years."**

**He waited for Aberforth to jeer or to argue, but he did not. He merely moved.**

"But the question remain, how will they get into Hogwarts with Caterwauling charm?" asked Dorcas at large.

"They have to wait till morning by then Caterwauling charm will be off," replied Remus, "and then they can get into Honeydukes cellar without detection with the help of their cloak and from their into Hogwarts."

**"We need to get into Hogwarts," said Harry again. "If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you can help us - well, now would be a great time to mention it."**

"Well there is nothing else but to wait till morning." Said Sirius dejectedly.

"Actually, there is one more way," Aberforth said, looking at Potters, Sirius and Remus. They waited for him to say something else but he didn't.

**Aberforth remained fixed in his chair, gazing at Harry with the eye, that were so extraordinarily like his brother's. At last he cleared his throat, got to his feet, walked around the little table, and approached the portrait of Ariana. **

**"You know what to do," he said.**

"What do you mean there is another way and what your sister's portrait had to do with it?" asked James urgently.

"It means there are things about Hogwarts that you don't know." Aberforth told him in a bored tone. Marauder's and Weasley twins looked at him with disbelief.

**She smiled, turned, and walked away, not as people in portraits usually did, one of the sides of their frames, but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. They watched her slight figure retreating until finally she was swallowed by the darkness.**

"What is going on?" asked Benjy just as confused as everyone else.

**"Er - what - ?" began Ron. **

**"There's only one way in now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded. How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies. . . well, that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."**

"Damn we forget about Snivellus and Carrows," said Sirius furiously and Lily closed her eyes not wanting to hear about the person her ex best friend had become. James who was looking at Lily squeezed their knotted fingers and she squeezed them in return.

**"But what . . . ?" said Hermione, frowning at Ariana's picture.**

"That's we are all wondering about," said Gideon, thinking how the portrait will help them get inside the Hogwarts.

**A tiny white dot reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back toward them, growing bigger and bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her now, someone taller than she was, who was limping along, looking excited. His hair was longer than Harry had ever seen. He appeared and torn. Larger and larger the two figures grew, until only their heads and shoulders filled the portrait. Then the whole thing swang forward on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed.**

"It's a secret passageway," said Remus, amazed along with his fellow Marauder's and Weasley twins. "But we never find her portrait in the castle." Sirius added, "us either." George said after him.

"Well boys, there is first time for everything." Said Lily and few people smiled at that.

**And our of it, his hair overgrown, his face cut, his robes ripped, clambered the real Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight, leapt down from the mantelpiece and yelled. **

**"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry! "**

Alice shrieked aloud, "My Neville, but what happened to him?" she looked around desperately like someone in the room will answer her while Frank tried to calm her down, Albus replied to her, "Things at Hogwarts are much different than all of you remember." Looking at the room first time after his confession.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 29- The Lost Diadem**

"**Neville - what the - how - ?" **

**But Neville had spotted Ron and Hermione, and with yells of delight was hugging them too. The longer Harry looked at Neville, the worse he appeared: One of his eyes was swollen yellow and purple, there were gouge marks on his face, and his general air of unkemptness suggested that he had been living enough. Nevertheless, his battered visage shone with happiness as he let go of Hermione and said again, "I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"**

"What those deatheater's have done to our son? Asked Alice along with Frank, looking towards Albus and Minerva.

Minerva was sick to her stomach after hearing Longbottom's condition and wondering what was she doing to save her students from those bastards. But from the sounds of it hadn't done anything good at all.

"Mrs. Longbottom, your son quite extraordinarily like you and your husband is brave and pure at heart. I am guessing that he put up resistance against deatheater's" Albus told them calmly.

"The DA," Lee said aloud and everyone turned to look at him, "He must be leading the DA in the absence of Harry, Ron and Hermione and after Luna's kidnapping and Ginny's departure, he is doing all of the work alone." Added Fred and George.

On seeing the look of dread on Longbottom's face, Bill said urgently, "There are other students with him also like Seamus he mentioned."

"**Neville, what's happened to you?" **

"**What? This?" Neville dismissed his injuries with a shake of the head. "This is nothing, Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then? Oh," he turned to Aberforth, "Ab, there might be a couple more people no the way."**

Minerva's anger increased tenfold after hearing about further injuries of her students. "What in the name of Merlin, is happening at Hogwarts?" she asked aloud.

"Isn't it obvious," said James. "They are hurting and torturing students who stand upto them." He finished angrily.

"Of course, with Snivellus in charge," growled Sirius. Several people were now looking at the book with anger and disgust while Lily still couldn't believe that Severus was doing all of that.

"**Couple more?" repeated Aberforth ominously. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Camwaulding Charm on the whole village!" **

"**I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar," said Neville. "Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot."**

"What does he mean by couple of more people? Who else is coming?" asked Molly with a dreadful feeling in her stomach.

"We will know soon enough, won't we?" replied Fred, who was also wondering the same thing as her mother was.

**Neville held out his hand to Hermione and helped her to climb up onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel; Ron followed, then Neville. Harry addressed Aberforth. **

"**I don't know how to thank you. You've saved our lives twice." **

"Thank you again, Mr. Dumbledore for saving them," said Lily to Aberforth while James, Arthur and Molly nodded along.

"**Look after 'em, then," said Aberforth gruffly. "I might not be able to save 'em a third time." **

**Harry chambered up onto the mantelpiece and through the hole behind Ariana's portrait. There were smooth stone steps on the other side: It looked as though the passageway had been there for years. Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth; as they walked, their shadows rippled, fanlike, across the wall.**

"Amazing, and we never find out," said James with a mixture of amazement and frustration in his voice.

"Well, there are lots of things about Hogwarts which we never find out, James." Remus said logically. "Like Chamber of Secrets and Room of Requirement." Concluded Sirius after him.

"**How long's this been here?" Ron asked as they set off. "It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it Harry? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of school?"**

"Seven and you guys find out all of them," asked Strugis looking at Marauders, clearly impressed with them.

"But three of them are block now, with snow cave in." said Fred and when everyone turned towards him, "Just informing" his twin George muttered.

"**They sealed off all of those before the start of the year," said Neville. "There's no chance of getting through any of them now, not with the curses over the entrances and Death Eaters and dementors waiting at the exits." He started walking backward, beaming, drinking them in. "Never mind that stuff … Is it true? Did you break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"**

"Those foul, evil cowards." Minerva roared loudly, "How dare they, to beat students." Anger was visible on her face and red sparks shot from the tip of her wand.

Several people looked amazed and scared from her. "She can be quite scary when angry." Sirius muttered to James and Remus.

"**Yeah, it's true," said Harry. **

**Neville laughed gleefully. **

"**What did you do with the dragon?" **

"**Released it into the wild," said Ron. "Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet" **

"**Don't exaggerate, Ron –"**

"Welcome back to the Ron and Hermione we know," George said aloud and several people laugh at that.

"**But what have you been doing? People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something." **

"**You're right," said Harry, "but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."**

Anyone in the room was not sure whether or not they wanted to hear about Hogwarts. How deatheater's had ruined the school and what kinds of torture they were inflicting on students?

"**It's been …. Well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore," said Neville, the smile fading from his face as he spoke. "Do you know about the Carrows?" **

From Neville's appearance and statements it was clear that the Hogwarts had become very different place. It made them all sad because some of their greatest memories were associated with that castle.

"**Those two Death Eaters who teach here?" **

"**They do more than teach," said Neville. "They're in charge of all discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows."**

"Of course, who else," muttered Charlie angrily.

"**Like Umbridge?" **

"**Nah, they make her look tame. The other teachers are all supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as we do."**

Minerva, whose face was full of anger starting to see red, ready to show those deatheater's their place.

"**Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions – "**

"What," people shouted in the room and several of them stand up from their chairs shaking in anger.

"Please, I request you to all remain calm." Albus plead with the all but Marlene asked aloud, "What in the name of Merlin is happening, why people are allowing their children subjected to this kind of torture? Why anyone is not saying anything?" On the other Molly and Arthur were wondering the same thing that was it right decision to send Ginny Hogwarts.

"Because they do not have another choice and so do we. We shall continue now." Albus said, ending the discussion.

" **What?" **

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione's united voices echoed up and down the passage.**

But nobody said anything this time, full of anger on the injustice and cowardice of deatheater's.

"**Yeah," said Neville. "That's how I got this one," he pointed at a particularly deep gash in his cheek, "I refused to do it. Some people are into it, though; Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect."**

"Of course, they will enjoy doing it, little cowards," growled Fred angrily with George.

"**Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone. We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being reestablished. I got this one," he indicated another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."**

"Damn, your son has some cheek." Said Tonks to the Longbottoms, impressed from their son.

"If I just get my hands on that fat cow," roared Alice while Frank tried to calm her.

"**Blimey, Neville," said Ron, "there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth." **

"**You didn't see her," said Neville. "You wouldn't have stood it either. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry."**

James and Lily smiled at this. "Well, Evans also has her way with words." Said Sirius grinning at the couple.

"**But they've used you as a knife sharpener," said Ron, winding slightly as they passed a lamp and Neville's injuries were thrown into even greater relief. **

**Neville shrugged.**

Alice eyes were full of tears and Frank's face was mask of anger and hopelessness.

"**Doesn't matter. They don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us."**

'Things are far worse at Hogwarts," said Kingsley frustrated and angry like everyone else. "The deatheater's have free rein and they are hurting students as much as they want."

**Harry did not know what was worse, the things that Neville was saying or the matter-of-fact tone in which he said them.**

"They are so young but faced so many things and matured so fast." Said Dorcas sadly.

"It's good thing they know what to do, how to handle situations." Said Moody at large and shout, "Constant Vigilance!"

"**The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and relatives on the outside are giving trouble. They get taken hostage. Old Xeno Lovegood was getting a bit too outspoken in The Quibbler, so they dragged Luna off the train on the way back for Christmas."**

"Those cowards kidnapping an innocent girl." Said Emmaline angrily while Bode and Edgar shake their heads.

"**Neville, she's all right, we've seen her –" **

"**Yeah, I know, she managed to get a message to me."**

"How on earth, she did that?" asked Frank who was rubbing Alice's shoulder.

"The DA has their own ways." Replied Fred and he, George and Lee took out their fake Galleons and show the Order members. Who were all amazed at that, clearly the DA was much more organized than they thought.

**From his pocket he pulled a golden coin, and Harry recognized it as one of the fake Galleons that Dumbledore's Army had used to send one another messages. **

"**These have been great," said Neville, beaming at Hermione.**

"She really is the smartest witch of her age." Said Kingsley impressed with Hermione's abilities. "Protean Charm in her fifth year of school is amazing feat to achieve."

"**The Carrows never rumbled how we were communicating, it drove them mad. We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls: Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting, stuff like that. Snape hated it."**

"Ha-ha, take it snivelly," laughed Sirius enjoying the mayhem the DA cause for Snape and Carrows.

"**You used to?" said Harry, who had noticed the past tense. **

"**Well, it got more difficult as time went one," said Neville. "We lost Luna at Christmas, and Ginny never came back after Easter, and the three of us were sort of the leaders.**

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" said Molly aloud knowing that her daughter was too much like her to remain silent and done nothing.

"Told you so," whispered George to Fred while the latter roll his eyes.

**The Carrows seemed to know I was behind a lot of it, so they started coming down on me hard, and then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off."**

"Those bastards," shouted James while everyone else was beyond angry at that point.

"**No kidding," muttered Ron, as the passage began to slope upward. **

"**Yeah, well, I couldn't ask people to go through what Michael did, so we dropped those kinds of stunts. But we were still fighting, doing underground stuff, right up until a couple of weeks ago. That's when they decided there was only one way to stop me, I suppose, and they went for Gran."**

"What?" shrieked Alice and Frank punched the table hardly. Color was drained from several faces.

"**They what?" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione together. **

"**Yeah," said Neville, panting a little now, because the passage was climbing so steeply, "well, you can see their thinking. It had worked really well, kidnapping kids to force their relatives to behave. I s'pose it was only a matter of time before they did it the other way around. Thing was," he faced them, and Harry was astonished to see that he was grinning, "they bit off a bit more than they could chew with Gran. Little old witch living alone, they probably thought hey didn't need to send anyone particularly powerful. Anyway," Neville laughed, "Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's and Gran's on the run.**

There were loud roared of laughter and whistles. "Well mother can handle her own against any one," said Frank proudly with a smile on his face. "She is quite formidable woman." Alice said with relief in her voice.

**She sent me a letter," he clapped a hand to the breast pocket of his robes, "telling me she was proud of me, that I'm my parent's son, and to keep it up."**

Frank and Alice were very proud of their son. Minerva also cracked a slight smile knowing how much the approval of Augusta meant to Neville.

"**Cool," said Ron. **

"**Yea," said Neville happily. "Only thing was, once they realized they had no hold over me, they decided Hogwarts could do without me after all. I don't know whether they were planning to kill me or send me to Azkaban, either way, I knew it was time to disappear."**

"Disappear, then where he is hiding?" asked Frank confused and worried about his son.

"They are not heading into Hogwarts but then where the passageway leads?" James asked, just as confused about the situation.

"We will find out if you let us finish the book." Growled Moody, annoyed at continues interruptions.

"**But," said Ron, looking thoroughly confused, "aren't – aren't we heading straight back for Hogwarts?" **

"'**Course," said Neville. "You'll see. We're here." **

"So they are heading into Hogwarts" said Lily logically, "but it sounds like, Neville is hiding inside Hogwarts from the Carrows. But Where in the castle?"

"Room of Requirement," reply came from the answer from the corner where Fred, George and Lee were sitting.

**They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As Harry followed, he heard Neville call out for unseen people: **

"**Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"**

"Looks like there are couples of people beside Neville in the hiding." Hestia announced, impressed and proud at bravery of all those students.

Minerva, who was sick with worry for her students, relaxed a little bit after hearing that at least some of her students are lucky enough to escape the wrath of deatheater's.

**As Harry emerged into the room behind the passage, there were several screams and yells: **

"**HARRY!" **

"**It's Potter, it's POTTER!" **

"**Ron!" **

"**Hermione!"**

People in the room also smiled at that, the presence of Harry, Ron and Hermione had brought joy and happiness to all of those kids, who were fighting and standing upto the dark side and were forced to go into hiding in order to save their lives.

**He had a confused impression of colored hangings, of lamps and many faces. The next moment, he, Ron, and Hermione were engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, their hair ruffled, their hands shaken, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. They might have just won a Quidditch final.**

James head shot up at hearing that and a smile formed across his face while Lily muttered quietly to herself, "Only, Quidditch."

"**Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville called, and as the crowd backed away, Harry was able to take in their surroundings. **

**He did not recognize the dorm at all. It was enormous, and looked rather like the interior of a particularly sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship's cabin. Multicolored hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from the balcony that ran around the dark wood-paneled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings. Harry saw the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. The silver and green of Slytherin alone were absent.**

"Of course, how could they be there" Sirius spat with disgust on his face.

**There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, a large wood-cased wireless. **

"**Where are we?" **

"**Room of Requirement, of course!" said Neville.**

"Ha, we were right," shouted Weasley Twins and Lee but nobody paid them any attention.

"**Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. have arrived."**

Everyone in the room was also impressed with that. Albus and Minerva were proud of their students.

"**And the Carrows can't get in?" asked Harry, looking around for the door. **

"**No," said Seamus Finnigan, whom Harry had not recognized until he spoke: Seamus's face was bruised and puffy.**

With that everyone's spirit damp down again, those students didn't deserve any of that. Minerva, who was starting to felt better, got tense again and full of guilt at mention of her another student's injury.

"**It's a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really gets this room. You've got to ask for exactly what you need – like, "I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in' – and it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes. Neville's the man!"**

"Bloody brilliant," shouted Fabian Gideon while Alice and Frank got huge smiles on their faces. Moody also grunted his approval "That Longbottom boy used his brain in the right direction."

"It is very clever." Said Remus amazed, who was also very proud of Neville and his growth from shy and unconfident boy to that smart and brave young man.

"**It's quite straightforward, really," said Neville modestly. "I'd been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, and that's when the passage to Hog's Head opened up. I went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's the one thing the room doesn't really do.**

"I know, it's already been said to you Mr. Dumbledore but thank you so much for all of this," said Alice, very grateful to the old man. Aberforth nodded at her in acknowledgement and said, "These kids are something else."

Several people laughed at that and Sirius said, "Well with parents like these, what else you expect." He gestured towards James and Lily, Frank and Alice and Arthur and Molly who all glared at him.

"You are the one to talk Black aka Mr. reckless," said Alice in a low dangerous voice. "It looks like kettle calling pot black," added Lily in the same manner. While James laughed at Sirius, "You never learn, Paddy." Who in return turned his back to him and muttered 'traitor' in a quiet voice.

"**Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," said Ron to general astonishment.**

"Well at least he remember that much," said Fred who was laughing along with his twin George. "Boys," said Arthur sharply to them, which eventually made them stop laughing.

"**So we've been hiding out here for nearly two weeks," said Seamus, "and it just makes more hammocks every time we need room, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up – "**

"Don't you even dare saying whatever you were going to," said Lily to Sirius with a threat in her voice even before he had open his mouth to speak. Seeing the deer caught in headlights look on Sirius's face, James and Remus snickered slightly.

"—**and thought they'd quite like to wash, yes," supplied Lavender Brown, whom Harry had not noticed until that point. Now that he looked around properly, he recognized many familiar faces. Both Patil twins were there, as were Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner. **

"Well that's quite a number of students," impressed with the bravery of those students Kingsley said.

"Many of the DA members are either passed out or forced into hiding away from Hogwarts. If all of them were there in the Hogwarts, there will be much more people in the room," said Fred with firm conviction while George and Lee nodded at his answer.

Molly, who was listening to all of that, was very thankful that Ginny got out of harm's way safely and then she thought about those students in the Room of Requirement and felt guilty for thinking about the safety of her children only.

"**Tell us what you've been up to, though," said Ernie. "There've been so many rumors, we've been trying to keep up with you on Potterwatch ." He pointed at the wireless. "You didn't break into Gringotts?"**

"As if they didn't," said James proudly with a board smile on his face and then he said aloud "ow," when Lily punched him in the shoulder, 'I am still blaming you for that one," she told him.

"**They did!" said Neville. "And the dragon's true too!" **

**There was a smattering of applause and a few whoops; Ron took a bow.**

"Of course, Ronniekins will enjoy that much attention," whispered George to Fred.

"**What were you after?" asked Seamus eagerly. **

**Before any of them could parry the question with one of their own, Harry felt a terrible, scorching pain in the lightning scar. As he turned his back hastily on the curious and delighted faces, the Room of Requirement vanished, and he was standing inside a ruined stone shack, and the rotting floorboards were ripped apart at his feet, a disinterred golden box lay open and empty beside the hole, and Voldemort's scream of fury vibrated inside his head.**

"Damn!" James punched the table. "Voldemort knows about the destruction of other one. They have to move fast and find the one in the Hogwarts before Voldemort decides to remove it." He said at large.

**With an enormous effort he pulled out of Voldemort's mind again, back to where he stood, swaying, in the Room of Requirement, sweat pouring from his face and Ron holding him up.**

"There's no more time to waste Potter, buck up," Moody muttered silently.

"**Are you all right, Harry?" Neville was saying. "What to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't - ?"**

Alice and Frank again smiled, proud of the person their son had become.

"**No," said Harry. He looked at Ron and Hermione, trying to tell them without words that Voldemort had just discovered the loss of one of the other Horcruxes. Time was running out fast: If Voldemort chose to visit Hogwarts next, they would miss their chance. **

"They need to Hurry," whispered Dedalus to Hestia and Dorcas.

"**We need to get going," he said, and their expressions told him that they understood.**

"Good, he needs them," said James looking towards Remus and Sirius.

"**What are we going to do, then, Harry?" asked Seamus. "What's the plan?"**

"Plan? What does he mean by plan?" Lily asked urgently while James muttered, "Damn."

"I think they are thinking that Harry has arrived at Hogwarts to lead the resistance and overthrow deatheater's." said Albus, looking at the confused faces of Order members.

"But this is insane, he does not arrive at Hogwarts to do that but to get horcrux," said Sirius, frustrated with the situation.

"But the students in the Room of Requirement, who are fighting against deatheater's, do not know that, Mr. Black. They are in hiding, loyal to Hogwarts, to Harry, waiting for something to happen to get them out of their and the arrival of Harry in Hogwarts, is the return of their leader and they are taking it as a sign for something bigger, to throw deatheater's out of school and get their freedom back." Albus told the room with his face remains impassive.

"**Plan?" repeated Harry. He was exercising all his willpower to prevent himself succumbing again to Voldemort's rage: His scar was still burning. "Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione, and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here."**

"This will not go over well," whispered Edgar to Caradoc who was thinking the same thing.

**Nobody was laughing or whooping anymore. Neville looked confused. **

"**What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?" **

"**We haven't come back to stay," said Harry, rubbing his scar, trying to soothe the pain. "There's something important we need to do – " **

"**What is it?" **

"**I – I can't tell you." **

**There was a ripple of muttering at this: Neville's brows contracted.**

"What he is going to do now?" Tonks asked to Remus in a low voice who shrugged in reply because he himself didn't know the answer.

"**Why can't you tell us? It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?" **

"**Well, yeah – " **

"**Then we'll help you." **

**The other members of Dumbledore's Army were nodding, some enthusiastically, others solemnly. A couple of them rose from their chairs to demonstrate their willingness for immediate action.**

Albus was very proud of his student's loyalty to Hogwarts, Harry and himself and at their bravery and courage to stand up against dark side.

"**You don't understand," Harry seemed to have said that a lot in the last few hours. "We – we can't tell you. We've got to do it – alone." **

"**Why?" asked Neville.**

"He can't tell you that, sweetheart," said Alice kindly while Frank smiled at her.

"**Because … "In his desperation to start looking for the missing Horcrux, or at least have a private discussion with Ron and Hermione about where they might commence their search. Harry found it difficult to gather his thoughts. His scar was still searing. "Dumbledore left the three of us a job," he said carefully, "and we weren't supposed to tell – I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the three of us."**

"This is getting out of hand. They are only wasting time while Voldemort will be at Hogwarts any minute," shouted James.

"**We're his army," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you three have been off on your own –"**

"Well it wasn't exactly a walk in the park," said Sirius, agreeing with James that they were wasting time.

"**It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," said Ron. **

"**I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us. Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proven they 're loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you." **

Those kids were brave, no doubt in that and James was very impressed and grateful of them for being loyal to Harry and standing up for Hogwarts against deatheater's but Harry didn't have time to explain things to that nor he could even if he did have time. He had to get that horcrux before Voldemort did.

"**Look," Harry began, without knowing what he was going to say, but it did not matter. The tunnel door had just opened behind him. **

"**We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!"**

"Luna," Weasley twins shouted again, "But how the hell did she get there?" asked George.

**It was Luna and Dean. Seamus gave a great roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend.**

"She must be side-along aparrated with Dean then," said Lee, wondering what they were doing there.

"Remember, Neville said that there will be couple of more people coming out, apparating directly in Hog's head," Emmaline reminded everyone.

"I wonder if we are," said Fred to George and Lee. He didn't know that his mother had heard him and the dreadful feeling return in Molly's stomach.

"**Hi, everyone!" said Luna happily. "Oh, it's great to be back!"**

"Same old Luna then," said Fabian smiling to his twin Gideon.

"**Luna," said Harry distractedly, "what are you doing here? How did you - ?" **

"**I sent for her," said Neville, holding up the fake Galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."**

"Just as you said, Albus," Dodge said looking at Albus who nodded his head at him.

Molly's anxiety, who was already worried, increased after hearing the promise Neville made to her daughter. "She will not come. How can she? She is underage and doesn't know how to apparate yet?" she thought desperately but she also knew that if Ginny wanted to come, she would find a way.

"**Of course that's what it means," said Luna brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?" **

"**Listen," said Harry with a rising sense of panic, "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then –" **

"**You're going to leave us in this mess?" demanded Michael Corner.**

"It's not like that. What they are doing is much bigger than overthrowing the deatheater's out of Hogwarts." James said with a mixture of anger and frustration while Lily rubbed his shoulder.

"**No!" said Ron. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who – " **

"**Then let us help!" said Neville angrily. "We want to be a part of it!" **

"This is not going well at all. They are just repeating in circles." Bellowed Bill also frustrated with the situation.

**There was another noise behind them, and Harry turned. His heart seemed to fall: Ginny was now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.**

"Yes!" Weasley twins and Lee shouted. "I knew we will also come," Lee said gleefully.

But their little celebration immediately stopped when a voice came from their right, "She's just sixteen. What the hell are you two thinking, bringing her along," Molly shouted, who was standing up from her chair at Fred and George.

"But Mom, she's part of DA; we can't just leave her behind." Fred said a little ashamed. "And you know if we didn't she will find another way to reach there." George added after his twin, trying to defend themselves.

"You two_" Molly roared at them but Arthur also stand up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Molly dear, you know they are right about Ginny that she will find a way to arrive at Hogwarts on her own if they don't take her," said Arthur in a clam tone to her. "But Arthur_" Molly began but Arthur cut her sentence again, "This way she will not at least going to get harmed trying to get there." Molly gave Fred and George another sharp look who both were wearing innocent expression.

"Dodge the reducto, you two," said Fabian and Gideon to Weasley twins, who in reply smirk at them.

Bill and Charlie both shook their heads twins, long used to them and also knew how stubborn Ginny can be. Fleur smiled at her brother-in-laws actions.

**Ginny gave Harry a radiant smile: He had forgotten, he had never fully appreciated, how beautiful she was, but he had never been less pleased to see her.**

Molly and Lily smiled fondly at hearing that how Harry cared about Ginny. Molly felt happy knowing that Harry was protective of Ginny and felt about the situation same as her.

"**Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."**

Aberforth looked towards Weasley twins both of them point toward other and said, "He is Fred."

**Harry's mouth fell open. Right behind Lee Jordan came Harry's old girlfriend, Cho Chang. She smiled at him.**

"Looks like things are going to get interesting," Sirius cackled evilly.

"Well, if Harry's anything like me in girl's department then he will be fine," James said with air of confidence.

At his side Lily cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Girls department," she asked in a clear voice with her eyebrows arched high. James looked quite sacred, "You know, I didn't mean it like that," he said urgently with desperate tone. Meanwhile Sirius and Remus laughed at James expanse. Tonks elbowed Remus in the ribs and whispered to the laughing duo, "You guys are so bad."

"**I got the message," she said, holding up her own fake Galleon and she walked over to sit beside Michael Corner. **

"**So what's the plan, Harry?" said George.**

"Not you guys too," whined James looking towards Weasley twins. "Sorry," replied George sheepishly.

"**There isn't one," said Harry, still disoriented by the sudden appearance of all these people, unable to take everything in while his scar was still burning so fiercely. **

"**Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred.**

Molly gave both twins a dangerous look and roared, "You will not dare do this."

Fred and George cowered under their mother's scrutiny but remain silent.

"**You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane – " **

"**We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though–" **

"**You haven't got a wand-?" began Seamus.**

"And he still comes," murmured Caradoc in awed at Gryffindor's bravery.

**Ron turned suddenly to Harry. **

"**Why can't they help?" **

"**What?"**

"**They can help." He dropped his voice and said, so that none of them could hear but Hermione, who stood between them, "We don't know where it is. We've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."**

"That's not a bad idea," said Gideon, thinking that it would save them time and also everybody would work together.

**Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, who murmured, "I think Ron's right. We don't even know what we're looking for, we need them." And when Harry looked unconvinced, "You don't have to do everything alone, Harry."  
**

Like Harry, James was also not sure about that idea. It was too risky, anything could go wrong.

**Harry thought fast, his scar still prickling, his head threatening to split again. Dumbledore had warned him against telling anyone but Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus … he was a natural … Was he turning into Dumbledore, keeping his secrets clutched to his chest, afraid to trust? But Dumbledore had trusted Snape, and where had that led? To murder at the top of the highest tower …**

Albus bowed his head again after hearing Harry's thought, ashamed of himself.

"That filthy snake," growled Sirius loudly, sharing his anger and hatred of Snape with other Order members who were on the same length as him.

"**All right," he said quietly to the other two. "Okay," he called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of the looked alert, excited.**

"Well looks like its action time," said George excitedly rubbing his hands and sharing a grin with Fred and Lee.

"**There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something – something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"**

"Is there anything like that?" asked James impatiently looking at everyone in the room, hoping to find the answer of his question from one of them.

"Ravenclaw's lost diadem," said Lily in reply to her husband's inquiry. "But unfortunately it's lost for couple of centuries. Nobody knows where it is but aside from that there is no Ravenclaw related object I ever heard about." She concluded while Remus, Minerva and Kingsley nodded at her answer.

"But what the bloody hell is diadem?" asked Sirius confused about that.

"It means crown." Remus replied, shaking his head at Sirius's knowledge.

**He looked hopefully toward the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny's chair. **

"**Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it." **

"Of course, how could we forget that," said Gideon while his twin Fabian, Fred, George and Lee all laughed.

"**Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point." **

"**When was it lost?" asked Harry. **

"**Centuries ago, they say," said Cho, and Harry's heart sank. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws. "Nobody's ever found a trace of it, have them?" **

**They all shook their heads.**

"So, if it is not diadem then what it is then?" asked Fleur, wondering the same thing as rest of the people in the room.

"**Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron.**

"Sirius is not the only one," thought Remus after hearing Ron's question.

"**It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer." **

"**Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons – " **

**But Harry cut across Luna. **

"**And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it? **

**They all shook their heads again. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and his own disappointment was mirrored back at him. An object that had been lost this long, and apparently without trace, did not seem like a good candidate for the Horcrux hidden in the castle … Before he could formulate a new question, however, Cho spoke again. **

"**If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."**

"I bet Ginny will love that," Fred muttered to George grinning evilly.

**Harry's scar scorched again: For a moment the Room of Requirement swam before him, and he saw instead the dark earth soaring beneath him and felt the great snake wrapped around his shoulders. Voldemort was flying again, whether to the underground lake or here, to the castle, he did not know: Either way, there was hardly any time left.**

People in the room become tense again. They knew that Harry had very limited time left before Voldemort arrived at Hogwarts.

"**He's on the move," he said quietly to Ron and Hermione. He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one – safe." **

**Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"**

Despite being tensed, several people laughed aloud. "She is a possessive one," said Sirius grinning at James and Lily. On the other hand all the Weasleys were smiling and in Fred and George's case laughing at Ginny's possessiveness.

"**Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, as Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.**

"Well, James looks like Harry's more like me in the bird's department than you," whispered Sirius to James, after hearing about the disappointment of Cho Chang in a low voice, making sure that Lily didn't hear him.

"Dream on, Padfoot." James replied, raising his chin high.

"**How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville. **

"**Over here." **

"**He led Harry and Luna to a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a steep staircase. "It comes out somewhere different every day, so they've never been able to find it," he said. "Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, Harry, they're always patrolling the corridors at night."**

Lily grabbed James hand tightly again, knowing that things were about to change from safe to dangerous again.

"**No problem," said Harry. "See you in a bit." **

**He and Luna hurried up the staircase, which was long, lit by torches, and turned corners in unexpected places. At last they reached what appeared to be solid wall. **

"**Get under here," Harry told Luna, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over both of them. He gave the wall a little push. **

**It melted away at his touch and they slipped outside. Harry glanced back and saw that it had resealed itself at once. They were standing in a dark corridor. Harry pulled Luna back into the shadows, fumbled in the pouch around his neck, and took out the Marauder's Map. Holding it close to his nose he searched, and located his and Luna's dots at last.**

Hearing about the map, Marauders and Weasley twins perked up again.

"**We're up on the fifth floor," he whispered, watching filch moving away from them, a corridor ahead. "Come on, this way."**

"Thank God for the map," whispered Lily silently so that Marauders didn't hear her. Their egos were big enough without her adding anymore in it.

**They crept off. **

**Harry had prowled the castle at night many times before, but never had his heart hammered that fast, never had so much depended on his safe passage through the place.**

James smiled at that his son was as familiar with the castle as he was.

**Through squares of moonlight upon the floor, past suits of armor whose helmets creaked at the sound of their soft footsteps, around corners beyond which who knew what lurked. Harry and Luna walked, checking the Marauder's Map whenever light permitted, twice pausing to allow a ghost to pass without drawing attention to themselves. He expected to encounter an obstacle at any moment; his worst fear was Peeves, and he strained his ears with every step to hear the first, telltale signs of the poltergeist's approach.**

"Don't be so over dramatic, Harry," said Sirius despite knowing the severity of the situation. On the other hand Moody nodded his approval at Harry's precautions.

"**The way, Harry," breathed Luna, plucking his sleeve and pulling him toward a spiral staircase. **

**They climbed in tight, dizzying circles; Harry had never been up here before. At last they reached a door. There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape an eagle.**

"That's Ravenclaw's common room entrance," Emmeline said, knowing the information because of her friends in Ravenclaw house.

**Luna reached out a pale hand, which looked eerie floating in midair, unconnected to arm or body. She knocked once, and in the silence it sounded to Harry like a cannon blast. At once the beak of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's called, a soft, musical voice said, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" **

"What, a question. Isn't there just a password." James asked after hearing the question.

"In order to get entrance in Ravenclaw tower, you have to answer a question." Minerva told everyone as majority in the room was from Gryffindor and some were from Hufflepuff.

"But what if they don't know the answer or worse got it wrong?" asked Lily, tension visible on her face.

"It will not open until it receive a satisfactory answer." Minerva replied to her in kind voice.

"**Hmm … What do you think, Harry?" said Luna, looking thoughtful. **

"**What? Isn't there a password?" **

"**Oh no, you've got to answer a question," said Luna. **

"**What if you get it wrong?" **

"**Well, you have to wait for somebody who gets it right," said Luna. "That way you learn, you see?"**

"What a great way to learn," said Sirius mockingly with a serious expression on his face while James and Remus smiled.

"**Yeah … Trouble is, we can't really afford to wait for anyone else, Luna." **

"**No, I see what you mean," said Luna seriously. "Well then, I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning."**

"Well, she is a Ravenclaw after all." Hestia said aloud, stunned just as majority in the room at Luna's answer.

"**Well reasoned," said the voice, and the door swung open. **

**The deserted Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room, airier than any Harry had ever seen at Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. By day, the Ravenclaws would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains.**

"Wow, it's so different from Gryffindor common room." Dorcas said, marveling at the description given by Harry.

"Personally, I always thought that it would be much similar with Gryffindor in style," said Bill to his brother Charlie who was sitting beside him.

**The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble. **

**Harry recognized Rowena Ravenclaw from the bust he had seen at Luna's house. The statue stood beside a door that led, he guessed, to dormitories above. He strode right up to the marble woman, and she seemed to look back at him with a quizzical half smile on her face, beautiful yet slightly intimidating. A delicate-looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. It was not unlike the tiara Fleur had worn at her wedding.**

Fleur got huge smile on her face at the mention of her and Bill wedding again and she gave Bill a radiant smile who in return winked at her.

**There were tiny words etched into it. Harry stepped out from under the Cloak and climbed up onto Ravenclaw's plinth to read them. **

"Idiot, going to get himself killed," bellowed Moody after learning that Harry had come out of his invisibility cloak into open. James, Sirius, Remus and Weasleys were all set to defend Harry's action but it was Tonks who said to Moody, "It is impossible for him to climb on the plinth while remain under the cloak, you know that Mad-eye and besides there is no one else there beside Luna."

"' **Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'"**

"Ravenclaw house's motto," said Remus and Lily simultaneously while James and Sirius shook their head at them and muttered which sounded something like, "Only these two."

"**Which makes you pretty skint, witless," said a cackling voice. **

Again several people drawn out their wands in the room and Kingsley said in a loud voice, "Must be one of the Carrows." Meanwhile Moody was looking at Tonks through his magical eye who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"But how do they know, he will go into Ravenclaw tower," asked James, who had also drawn out his wand.

"Tom must have told them that Harry will try to enter Ravenclaw tower and they will be keeping a lookout for him, which proves my suspicion correct that the horcrux hidden in the Hogwarts is related to Ravenclaw." Albus told the room.

**Harry whirled around, slipped off the plinth, and landed on the floor. The sloping- shouldered figure of Alecto Carrow was standing before him, and even as Harry raised his wand, she pressed a stubby forefinger to the skull and snake branded on her forearm.**

"Damn!" several people shouted in the room and Alice murmured, "That stupid, ugly cow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 30- The Sacking of Severus Snape**

**The Sacking of Severus Snape**

Hearing the title of the chapter, Sirius who was still tensed because of previous chapters' ending, perked up. "Well well, it looks like snivelly's about to get some long overdue reward he deserves."

"Sirius, this is not the time or the place for this." Lily pleaded with him, who was very worried for her son. She didn't want to know, whatever going to happen to Severus for the crimes he had done. James noticing the troubled expression of Lily motioned to Sirius to do not continue the discussion.

**The moment her finger touched the Mark, Harry's scar burned savagely, the starry room vanished from sight, and he was standing upon an outcrop of rock beneath a cliff, and the sea was washing around him and there was a triumph in his heart – They have the boy.**

"Oh Merlin!" whispered Molly, leaning into Arthur's shoulder.

The atmosphere in the room was much tensed; everyone was waiting for the outcome of that confrontation.

**A loud bang brought Harry back to where he stood. Disoriented, he raised his wand, but the witch before him was already falling forward; she hit the ground so hard that the glass in the bookcases tinkled.**

Order members cheered at that, Alice and Frank were the loudest. Everyone was glad that Alecto Carrow got what she deserves.

"**I've never Stunned anyone except in our D.A. lessons," said Luna, sounding mildly interested. "That was noisier than I though it would be." **

"Thank you Luna," said Lily grateful to the young girl while James was also thankful of her like his wife but still confused like others in the room at the strange and calm behavior of Luna in the face of danger.

**And sure enough, the ceiling had begun to tremble. Scurrying, echoing footsteps were growing louder from behind the door leading to the dormitories: Luna's spell had woken Ravenclaws sleeping above. **

"**Luna, where are you? I need to get under the Cloak!"**

"Hurry up! Get under the cloak." Edgar said in a low voice, worried about Harry.

**Luna's feet appeared out of nowhere,; he hurried to her side and she let the Cloak fall back over them as the door opened and a stream of Ravenclaws, all in their nightclothes, flooded into the common room. There were gasps and cries of surprise as they saw Alecto lying there unconscious. Slowly they shuffled in around her, a savage beast that might wake at any moment and attack them. Then one brave little first-year darted up to her and prodded her backside with his big toe.**

"I would pay to see that," said Gideon wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Alice and Frank were in agreement with him so were most of the people in the room.

"**I think she might be dead!" he shouted with delight.**

"Who knew Ravenclaws can be so much fun," said James laughing like rest of the room at the first year's actions.

"**Oh look," whispered Luna happily, as the Ravenclaws crowded in around Alecto. **

"**They're pleased!"**

"Nothing will be dull in her presence," said Bill fondly of Luna.

"**Yeah... great... "**

"Oh come on, Harry cheer up!" said Fred grinning, "You and Luna have just made Ravenclaws day."

**Harry closed his eyes, and as his scar throbbed he chose to sink again into Voldemort's mind... He was moving along the tunnel into the first cave... He had chosen to make sure of the locker before coming...but that would not take him long...**

With that reminder the sounds of laughter and grins from everyone's faces vanished. Time was slipping out of Harry's hand and at any minute Voldemort would be at Hogwarts.

**There was a rap on the common room door and every Ravenclaw froze.**

"Now, who is there?" asked Marlene, with worry was clear in her voice. "Maybe, some student who sneak out and now is coming back." James suggested, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George nodded at his suggestion.

"But it can also be another deatheater," said Caradoc aloud and everyone in the room become silent, anxiously waiting to hear what happened next.

**From the other side, Harry heard the soft, musical voice that issued from the eagle door knocker: "Where do Vanished objects go?" **

"**I dunno, do I? Shut it!" snarled an uncouth voice that Harry knew was that of the Carrow brother, Amycus, "Alecto? Alecto? Are you there? Have you got him? Open the door!"**

"Idiot," muttered Minerva silently.

**The Ravenclaws were whispering amongst themselves, terrified. Then without warning, there came a series of loud bangs, as though somebody was firing a gun into the door.**

"Quite impatient, isn't he?" Strugis said to Benjy and Bode.

"**ALECTO! If he comes, and we haven't got Potter -d'you want to go the same way as the Malfoys? ANSWER ME!" Amycus bellowed, shaking the door for all he was worth, but still it did not open.**

Everyone immediately understood the reason behind Amycus's impatient attitude and Sirius said loudly, "He and his sister deserve all that their master gives them."

**The Ravenclaws were all backing away, and some of the most frightened began scampering back up the stair case to their beds. Then, just as Harry was wondering whether he ought not to blast open the door and Stun Amycus before the Death Eater could do anything else, a second, most familiar voice rang out beyond the door.**

"Snape," snarled James and Sirius but Remus shook his head at them. "I think it's someone else," he told them.

"**May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" **

"McGonagall," shouted James and Sirius again, looking at their old Professor.

"**Trying—to get- through this damned- door!" shouted Amycus. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it, now!"**

"Stupid deatheater's don't even know how to answer a question," murmured Hestia angrily.

"**But isn't your sister in there" asked Professor McGonagall. "Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle."**

Order members laughed at Minerva's answer happy that she was putting Amycus at his place. Marauder's and Weasley twins were laughing the loudest while Minerva tried not to crack a smile herself.

"**She ain't answering, you old besom! You open it! Garn! Do it, now!"**

"How dare he, that little coward," roared James standing up from his chair with other Order members who were all as angry as him at the insult of Minerva. On the other hand, Minerva looked at all of them gratefully, "Thank you, for all of your support but I can handle it myself." She told them.

"**Certainly, if you wish it," said Professor McGonagall, with awful coldness, There was a genteel tap of the knocker and the musical voice asked again. **

"**Where do Vanished objects go?" **

"**Into non being, which is to say, everything," replied Professor McGonagall. **

"**Nicely phrased," replied the eagle door knocker, and the door swung open.**

Minerva held her head high but she was thinking what she was going to do next?

**The few Ravenclaws who had remained behind sprinted for the stairs as Amycus burst over the threshold, brandishing his wand. Hunched like his sister, he had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes, which fell at once on Alecto, sprawled motionless on the floor. He let out a yell of fury and fear.**

"I am guessing that he suddenly realize how ugly mess his sister is," said Tonks mockingly.

"**What've they done, the little whelps?" he screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em till they tell me who did it-and what's the Dark Lord going to say?" he shrieked, standing over his sister and smacking himself on the forehead with his fist, "We haven't got him, and they've gone and killed her!" **

"Isn't he reacting bit over dramatic," asked Emmeline to Dorcas and Marlene while Lily murmured, "She isn't dead, you fool," annoyed at deatheater's action.

"**She's only Stunned," said Professor McGonagall impatiently, who had stooped down to examine Alecto. "She'll be perfectly all right."**

"How unfortunate," said Remus in a fake wounded voice at which James, Sirius and Tonks laughed while Minerva, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Marlene, Frank, Alice and Kingsley all looked at him shockingly at which he smiled sheepishly at them.

"Good one, Moony." James said and he and Sirius laughed again.

"**No she bludgering well won't!" bellowed Amycus. "Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gone and sent for him, I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter!"**

"Harry will have to get out of there before Voldemort get to Hogwarts," Lily said tensed but knowing that if Harry left the Hogwarts without retrieving the horcrux, he will never get the chance again to get it but he also couldn't stay at Hogwarts and search for horcrux when Voldemort will be there any minute.

"**'Got Potter'?" said Professor McGonagall sharply, "What do you mean, 'got Potter'?"**

Minerva sat straight in her and kept her wand close to her chest.

"**He told us Potter might try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!"**

"Harry is definitely on right track then," said Kingsley looking at Albus, "Do you reckon the horcrux is hidden in Ravenclaw tower?" he further asked.

"No, I don't think that horcrux is hidden in Ravenclaw tower but somewhere inside Hogwarts. Tom's placement of deatheater's in Ravenclaw tower proves that the object turned into horcrux is related to Rowena Ravenclaw and he must be afraid that Harry will make that connection." Albus replied to Kingsley as everyone else in the room was also listening to him.

"**Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower! Potter belongs in my House!"**

Lily gave Minerva a fond smile and on her side James exclaimed aloud, "You can't resist the charm of any Potter," to Minerva, who shook her head at him but mentally agreed that indeed she was fond of all Potters.

**Beneath the disbelief and anger, Harry heard a little strain of pride in her voice and affection for Minerva McGonagall gushed up inside him. **

Minerva felt overwhelmed at hearing that but at the same time fond and proud of Harry. Looking towards Lily and marauders who were all giving her light smiles and despite trying hard, she also cracked a small smile.

"**We was told he might come in here!" said Carrow. "I dunno why, do I?" **

**Professor McGonagall stood up and her beady eyes swept the room. Twice they passed right over the place where Harry and Luna stood.**

"Nice try Professor, but it will not work. You should know that by now," James said to Minerva with a grin on his face while Moody agreed with him.

"**We can push it off on the kids," said Amycus, his pig like face suddenly crafty. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there" - he looked up at the starry ceiling toward the dormitories - " and we'll say they forced her to pres her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm... He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"**

Minerva's face turned pale with disgust at the pitiful impersonation of a human being, of the disgusting pig-like impersonator. Minerva knew she couldn't hold herself back anymore since he threatened the children she had to protect. With her wand held tightly and closed to her chest, she waited to hear what she will do to him. Order members in the room were on the same page as her also waiting patiently.

"**Only the difference between truth and lied, courage and cowardice," said Professor McGonagall, who had turned pale, "a difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it." **

Minerva held her head high and felt herself fill up with the courage from the will to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Everyone was looking at her with impressed and proud gazes.

"**Excuse me?" **

**Amycus moved forward until he was offensively close to Professor McGonagall, his face within inches of hers. She refused to back away, but looked down at him as if he were something disgusting she had found stuck to the lavatory seat.**

There were loud roared of laughter in the room especially from marauders, Weasley twins and Prewett twins. Sirius asked Minerva in a very innocent voice, "Why don't you just scourgify him, looks like he really needs it." Minerva gave him only a sharp look in reply.

"**It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price."**

Minerva almost laughed at that, the fool thought he could defeat and harm her. She had done spells more complicated than he will even know while he was still in diapers. "I like to see you try," growled James while Sirius, Remus, Lily, Weasleys and others nodded, just as angry as him. Minerva smiled gratefully at that and said, "That's very nice of you, Mr. Potter but rest assured I can take care of myself," to James and Others.

**And he spat in her face.**

Minerva felt bile rising in her throat and red sparks shot from her wand. There were loud voices of outraged and several people shouted, "How dare he," and draw their wands out.

**Harry pulled the Cloak off himself, raised his wand, and said, "You shouldn't have done that." **

**As Amycus spun around, Harry shouted, "Crucio!"**

There was suddenly the complete silence in the room. Everyone was shocked at Harry's action. Fred whispered to George, "Did Harry really do that?" who still couldn't believe what he just heard.

**The Death Eater was lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch and a shattering of glass, he smashed into the front of a bookcase and crumpled, insensible, to the floor. "I see what Bellatrix meant," said Harry, the blood thundering through his brain, "you need to really mean it." **

Several gasped in the room. Sirius and Remus exchanged wide eyed looks. Lily was horrified that her son will use crucio on someone even if that person is deatheater. James face was pale and he was at loss for words.

"Harry does not use the curse to enjoy the torture but he used it to defend the honor of the person he admire and respect." Albus told the shocked occupants of the room.

"But he could use any other curse besides that," said Frank to his old headmaster, holding the hand of his wife Alice tightly both of them knew firsthand the effect of crucio curse.

"Yes, he could but he chooses to use this one. It doesn't make him an evil person but just a normal human being, who was angry at seeing the injustice and his anger burst out and he punished the culprit," Albus finished his answer in a calm tone, looking at everyone in the room.

Order members tried to understand Albus's perspective of the situation and they got it what motivate Harry to do it. Some of them in Harry's situation must had done the same thing but still hearing Harry crucio someone was very ugly experience for them. James and Lily never wanted to hear something like that again.

"**Potter!" whispered Professor McGonagall, clutching her heart. "Potter- you're here! What-? How-?" She struggled to pull herself together. "Potter, that was foolish!"**

"Of course!" thought Minerva that I would be berated him and immediately wishing that she didn't for she didn't want to berate him now, she wanted to hug him.

"**He spat at you," said Harry. **

Minerva smiled at that and turned to James and Sirius and said to them, "He is just like you two."

Both of them smiled at her and said simultaneously, "Thank you Professor, we like you too," and in return Minerva shook her head at them again while Remus and Tonks laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"**Potter, I - that was very - gallant of you - but don't you realize -?"**

"Why are you panicking now?" asked Dedalus to Minerva, confused at her behavior.

"Because He who must not -I mean Voldemort must know for a fact now that Harry's at Hogwarts. I am concern about his safety." Replied Minerva, worried what's going to happen next.

"**Yeah, I do," Harry assured her. Somehow her panic steadied him. "Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way."**

Again most of the Order members were amazed at Harry's ability to stay calm and clear minded in extreme situation. "If we ever got out of this mess, I will offer him a position as a Auror." Kingsley said to Potters who smiled proudly and thanked him while Moody nodded his approval.

"**Oh, are we allowed to say the name now?" asked Luna with an air of interest, pulling off the Invisibility Cloak. The appearance of a second outlaw seemed to overwhelm Professor McGonagall, who staggered backward and fell into a nearby chair, clutching at the neck of her old tartan dressing gown. **

Several people turned to Minerva who flushed red and defended her action by saying aloud, "I react this way because I must be shocked at Potter's appearance and on top of that Miss Lovegood who was previously kidnapped also reappeared at the same time."

"**I don't think it makes any difference what we call him," Harry told Luna. "He already knows where I am." **

**In a distant part of Harry's brain, that part connected to the angry, burning scar, he could see Voldemort sailing fast over the dark lake in the ghostly green boat... He had nearly reached the island where the stone basin stood...**

"There is very little time left before Voldemort will be at Hogwarts," said Lily worried about Harry.

"**You must flee," whispered Professor McGonagall, "Now Potter, as quickly as you can!"**

"I will do whatever I can to get him out of there safely," said Minerva to Potters with firm conviction.

"**I can't," said Harry, "There's something I need to do. Professor, so you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"**

"But he doesn't have time for this, he needs to get out of there as fast as he can," said Lily, her face full of worry. "Lily," said James lightly turning her face towards himself, "I know you are worried and so am I but Harry will not get another chance like that again and he is way too much like us to leave now," he said to her, cradling her face in his hands.

"**The d-diadem of Ravenclaw? Of course not - hasn't it been lost for centuries?" She sat up a little straighter "Potter, it was madness, utter madness, for you to enter this castle-"**

"If horcrux is not hidden in Ravenclaw tower then what do you guys think, where it can be hidden in Hogwarts that no one find out till now?" asked Strugis aloud to everyone in the room but on one had the answer of his question.

"**I had to," said Harry. "Professor, there's something hidden here that I'm supposed to find, and it could be the diadem- if I could just speak to Professor Flitwick-"**

"That will not work, Fillius doesn't know anything about it," said Minerva to the general disappointment of the room.

**There was a sound of movement, of clinking glass. Amycus was coming round. Before Harry or Luna could act, Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, pointed her wand at the groggy Death Eater, and said, "Imperio."**

There was once again silence in the room and Order members couldn't believe that Minerva McGonagall imperius someone, before Minerva said something in her defense, Moody said aloud, "These are different time and what she does, it has to be done. There is no other way," making eye contact with everyone in the room.

**Amycus got up, walked over to his sister, picked up her wand, then shuffled obediently to Professor McGonagall and handed it over along with his own. Then he lay down on the floor beside Alecto. Professor McGonagall waved her wand again, and a length of shimmering silver rope appeared out of thin air and snaked around the Carrows, binding them tightly together. **

Despite trying not to, several people laughed at the description provided by the book.

"**Potter," said Professor McGonagall, turning to face him again with superb indifference to the Carrows' predicament. "if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does indeed know that you are here-" **

**As she said it, a wrath that was like physical pain blazed through Harry, setting his scar on fire, and for a second he looked down upon a basin whose potion had turned clear, and saw that no golden locket lay safe beneath the surface-.**

"Damn, now he will leave for Hogwarts and arrive their soon," growled James.

"**Potter, are you all right." said a voice, and Harry came back. He was clutching Luna's shoulder to steady himself.**

"Get it together, Potter." Barked Moody, knowing that Harry didn't have much time left.

"**Time's running out, Voldemort's getting nearer, Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find! But we've got to get the students out while I'm searching the castle- It's me Voldemort wants, but he won't care** **about killing a few more or less, not now-" not now he knows I'm attacking Horcruxes, Harry finished the sentence in his head.**

"That's a good idea to get students out of there," Dorcas muttered to Emmeline and Hestia.

"**You're acting on Dumbledore's orders?" she repeated with a look of dawning wonder. Then she drew herself up to her fullest height. **

"**We shall secure the school against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while you search for this - this object."**

"What makes you change your mind," asked Kingsley to Minerva, surprised at her sudden change of heart.

"Mr. Potter abruptly stopped himself in the middle of sentence and I must understand that he can tell me no more than he already did, Dumbledore probably told him not to tell anyone."

"And you get all of this just by hearing him?" asked Fabian, amazed at Minerva's answer as many others.

"I know my students very well, Mr. Prewett," replied Minerva looking at him and all other ex students who all smiled at her.

"**Is that possible?"**

"**I think so," said Professor McGonagall dryly, "we teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best efforts into it. Of course, something will have to be done about Professor Snape-" **

Most of the people in the room were ready for a chance they can get to handle Snape themselves.

"**Let me -" **

"**-and if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege, with the Dark Lord at the gates, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation, and Apparition impossible within the grounds-"**

"Through Hog's Head," said Remus excitedly and everyone turned towards him.

"We are talking about hundreds of students, Lupin." Minerva said to him. Remus answered her back logically, "But Voldemort will not concentrate on who is getting out of Hog's Head."

Minerva sighed and nodded at him, "You have a point there."

"**There's a way," said Harry quickly, and he explained about the passageway leading into the Hog's Head.**

"**Potter, we're talking about hundreds of students-" **

"**I know, Professor, but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school boundaries they won't be interested in anyone who's Disapparating out of Hog's Head." **

"See Harry agrees with me," said Remus proudly.

"**There's something in that," she agreed. She pointed her wand at the Carrows, and a silver net fell upon their bound bodies, tied itself around them, and hoisted them into the air, where they dangled beneath the blue-and-gold ceiling like two large, ugly sea creatures.**

"Wicked," said Fred and George, impressed with Minerva while most of the people in the room were smiling and impressed with Minerva's ability who was sitting straighter in her chair, very satisfy with her work.

"**Come. We must alert the other Heads of House. You'd better put that Cloak back on." **

**She marched toward the door, and as she did so she raised her wand. From the tip burst three silver cats with spectacle markings around their eyes. The Patronuses ran sleekly ahead, filling the spiral staircase with silvery light, as Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Luna hurried back down.**

"Are these also talking Patronuses and whom do you send it?" asked Dorcas wondering about that.

"Yes they are. I think I am alerting other Heads of Houses about the current situation." Minerva replied to her.

**Along the corridors they raced, and one by one the Patronuses left them. Professor McGonagall's tartan dressing gown rustled over the floor, and Harry and Luna jogged behind her under the Cloak. **

**They had descended two more floors when another set of quiet joined theirs. Harry, whose scar was still prickling, heard them first. He felt in the pouch around his neck for the Marauder's Map, but before he could take it our, McGonagall too seemed to become aware of their company. She halted, raised her wand ready to duel, and said, "Who's there?"**

Everyone in the room was on complete alert.

"**It is I," said a low voice. **

"That greasy bastard, Snivelly," roared Sirius and Lily closed her eyes again, really not wanting to know what Snape going to do next. James was looking at her face intensely and he squeezed her fingers.

**From behind a suit of armor stepped Severus Snape.**

Most of the Order members, who had already their wands out, clutched them tightly as if Snape had appeared in front of them now.

**Hatred boiled up in Harry at the sight of him. He had forgotten the details of Snape's appearance in the magnitude of his crimes, forgotten how his greasy black hair hung in curtains around his thin face, how his black eyes had a dead, cold look. He was not wearing nightclothes, but was dressed in his usual black cloak, and he too was holding his wand ready for a fight.**

"Let him try," said Minerva with threat in her voice and her face was red from anger.

"**Where are the Carrows?" he asked quietly.**

"**Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," said Professor McGonagall. Snape stepped nearer, and his eyes flitted over Professor McGonagall into the air around her, as if he knew that Harry was there. Harry held his wand up too, ready to attack.**

"Even if he laid a finger on Harry, I will kill him myself." Growled Sirius while Lily was still as statue and James was still trying to comfort her.

"**I was under the impression," said Snape, "That Alecto had apprehended an intruder." **

"**Really?" said Professor McGonagall. "And what gave you that impression?" **

**Snape mad a slight flexing movement of his left arm, where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin. "Oh, but naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot."**

Despite being tensed and worried, several people laughed at Minerva's insult of Snape.

**Snape pretended not to have heard her. His eyes were still probing the air all about her, and he was moving gradually closer, with an air of hardly noticing what he was doing. **

"**I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors Minerva."**

"He knows that Harry is in the castle due to Alecto Carrow's summon of Voldemort, Snape must also felt his mark burn and he is suspicious that Harry's with you hiding under his cloak," said Frank to Minerva logically.

"**You have some objection?" **

"**I wonder what could have brought you out of our bed at this late hour?" **

"**I thought I heard a disturbance," said Professor McGonagall. **

"**Really? But all seems calm." **

**Snape looked into her eyes. **

"He must be trying to use legilimency on you." Said Remus looking at Minerva, knowing how proficient as legilimens Snape was.

"If he thinks his tricks can work on me than there is another thing coming for him." Replied Minerva, who herself was proficient at Occlumency.

"**Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have. I must insist-" **

"That spineless, two-faced bastard," shouted Minerva, "How dare he, he thinks that I will tell him where Harry is," she was standing at that point ready to attack.

Several cowered in their seats, afraid of Minerva's anger. "You must remain calm, Minerva. Please sit down." Albus said to her. Minerva sat down on Albus's request but her temper didn't decrease.

**Professor McGonagall moved faster than Harry could have believed. Her wand slashed through the air and for a split second Harry thought that Snape must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance. She brandished her wand at a touch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket. Harry, about to curse Snape, was forced to pull Luna out of the way of the descending flames, which became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape- **

"Whoa!" shouted Fred and George while everyone was tensed in the room waiting for the outcome of the duel. Minerva smiled at her handiwork.

**Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which re-formed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers. Snape avoided them only by forcing the suit of armor in front of him, and with echoing clangs the daggers sank, one after another, into its breast- **

"Damn it!" shouted Sirius, disappointed that Snape again avoided Minerva's attack. Minerva was also very disappointed despite knowing that Snape was a skilled wizard himself.

"**Minerva!" said a squeaky voice, and looking behind him, still shielding Luna from flying spells, Harry saw Professors Flitwick and Sprout sprinting up the corridor toward them in their nightclothes, with the enormous Professor Slughorn panting along at the rear.**

"Looks like Snape gets out numbered," said Gideon aloud, eagerly anticipating what's going to happen next.

"**No!" squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!" **

**Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armor behind which Snape had taken shelter. With a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying back toward his attackers. Harry and Luna had to dive sideways to avoid it as it smashed into the wall and shattered. When Harry looked up again, Snape was in full flight, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all thundering after him. He hurtled through a classroom door and, moments later, he heard McGonagall cry, "Coward! COWARD!"**

Everyone was alert in the room and Caradoc said urgently, "What does he did now?"

"**What's happened, what's happened?" asked Luna.**

"Don't we all want to know," muttered Charlie silently.

**Harry dragged her to her feet and they raced along the corridor, trailing the Invisibility Cloak behind them, into the deserted classroom where Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were standing at a smashed window.**

"He flee, naturally," said Minerva with disgust in her voice.

"It's strange that he doesn't fight back with you. He was just blocking you. I mean I know you can handle your own against Snape," said Kingsley, talking about his suspicion to Minerva, "but not even once he tried to attack you."

"He is nothing but a coward. Probably doesn't want to get hurt," replied Sirius with disdain. Lily throughout all this conversation remain silent, still couldn't believe that it was the same Severus she knew. Albus who was also silent, sighed silently he knew why Severus was looking for Harry and soon everyone will know the truth about Severus.

"**He jumped," said Professor McGonagall as Harry and Luna ran into the room. **

"**You mean he's dead?" Harry sprinted to the window, ignoring Flitwick's and Sprout's yells of shock at his sudden appearance.**

"It's a good wishful thinking but Snape was too smart for that," said Bill bitterly and nobody contradict him because he was telling the truth.

"**No, he's not dead," said McGonagall bitterly. "Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying a wand... and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master." **

"Bastard," Sirius muttered with his wand held tightly in his hands. On the other hand James was just as angry at Snape as Sirius was but he didn't want to upset Lily anymore by expressing his thoughts.

**With a tingle of horror, Harry saw in the distance a huge, bat like shape flying through the darkness toward the perimeter wall. **

**There were heavy footfalls behind them, and a great deal of puffing. Slughorn had just caught up. **

"Well on the brighter side, we are going to find out if Slughorn is in love with Harry as he was with Lily," said Sirius, forgetting about his anger at Snape and raising his eyebrows at James and Lily. Both of them just shook their heads at him in reply.

"**Harry!" he panted, massaging his immense chest beneath his emerald-green silk pajamas. "My dear boy... what a surprise...Minerva, do please explain…Severus…what…?"**

"He doesn't change at all and it looks like I was right," said Sirius looking at Potters and in reply Lily said to him, "Oh! Grow up Sirius" in an irritated tone while James smiled, relieved that Lily was herself again.

"**Our headmaster is taking a short break," said Professor McGonagall, pointing at the Snape-shaped hole in the window. **

"**Professor!" Harry shouted his hand on his forehead, He could see the Inferi- filled lake sliding beneath him, and he felt a ghostly green boat bump into the underground shore, and Voldemort lept from it with murder in his heart-**

And with that remainder everyone got tensed again.

"**Professor, we've got to barricade the school, he's coming now!" **

"**Very well. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming," she told the other teachers. Sprout and Flitwick gasped. Slughorn let out a low groan. "Potter has work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put in place every protection of which we are capable while Potter does what he needs to do."**

"But still they will not be able to stop him for long time," whispered Bode to Benjy and Edgar Worriedly.

"**You realize , of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know- Who indefinitely?" squeaked Flitwick.**

"Well as painful it is to say, but Flitwick is right," said Frank to the room. "But we can stop him long enough for Potter to find the horcrux." Minerva said with steely resolve in her eyes.

"**But we can hold him up." said Professor Sprout.**

"That's the spirit," thought Minerva, appreciating the bravery of her colleague.

"**Thank you, Pomona," said Professor McGonagall, and between the two witches there passed a look of grim understanding. I suggest we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, though if any of those who are over age wish to stay and fight, I think they ought to be given the chance."**

There was a silence in the room for a moment, then Fred and George said aloud looking at Arthur and Molly, "We are over age and we can stay and fight." Molly's heart sank at that, she knew all of her boys except Percy will fight given the chance and she can't stop them, looking at her brothers Fabian and Gideon who were smiling proudly at her sons, she knew that if anything happen to any of them she will not be able to stand it but at the same time she couldn't help but feel proud of her children and their willingness to fight for the good. She along with Arthur nodded at them and said, "Yes, you can." Her reply met with cheers and thanks from Fred and George.

"**Agreed," said Professor Sprout, already hurrying toward the door. "I shall meet you in the Great Hall in twenty minutes with my House.**

**And as she jogged out of sight, they could hear her muttering, "Tentacula, Devil's Snare. And Snargaluff pods...yes, I'd like to see the Death Eaters fighting those."**

"How quickly things change, one minute Harry was searching for another horcrux and next minute they are preparing to fight against Voldemort," said Marlene sadly at the turns of event but still proud of all those who were brave enough to stay and fight against the dark side.

**I can act from here," said Flitwick, and although he could barely see out of it, he pointed his wand through the smashed window and started muttering incantations of great complexity. Harry heard a weird rushing noise, as though Flitwick had unleashed the power of the wind into the grounds. **

"**Professor," Harry said, approaching the little Charms master. "Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is important. Have you got any idea where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"**

"You are wasting your time Harry. He doesn't know that," said Remus, who was like majority of the room overwhelmed at the turns of event.

"**-Protego Horribillis-the diadem of Ravenclaw?" squeaked Flitwick. "A little extra wisdom never goes amiss, Potter, but I hardly think it would be much use in this situation!" **

"**I only meant - do you know where it is? Have you ever seen it?" **

"**Seen it" Nobody has seen it in living memory! Long since lost, boy." **

**Harry felt a mixture of desperate disappointment and panic. What, then, was the Horcrux?**

Most of the people in the room were thinking the same thing as Harry.

"**We shall meet you and your Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, Filius!" said Professor McGonagall, beckoning to Harry and Luna to follow her. **

**They had just reached the door when Slughorn rumbled into speech. "My word," he puffed, pale and sweaty, his walrus mustache aquiver. "What a to-do! I'm not at all sure whether this is wise, Minerva. He is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in the most grievous peril-"**

"Well, no offense Slughorn is brilliant and all but he still is a coward," said Alice aloud.

"**I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes also." said Professor McGonagall. "If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill." **

"Well said, Minerva," said Kingsley agreeing with her.

"**Minerva!" he said, aghast. **

"**The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties," interrupted Professor McGonagall. "Go and wake your students, Horace."**

"Those Slytherin's fight against deatheaters, fat chance. They can't fight their own families." Sirius said with his voice full of disgust.

**Harry did not stay to watch Slughorn splutter. He and Luna stayed after Professor McGonagall, who had taken up a position in the middle of the corridor and raised her wand. **

"**Piertotum-oh, for heaven's sake, Filch, not now-" **

Minerva felt beyond excited knowing the spell she was about to cast.

**The aged caretaker had just come hobbling into view, shouting "Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" **

"**They're supposed to be you blithering idiot!" shouted McGonagall. "Now go and do something constructive! Find Peeves!" **

"What are you going to do?" asked James intrigued at her instruction to find Peeves.

"You have to find out yourself, Mr. Potter." Minerva replied with a smile on her face.

"**P-Peeves?" stammered Filch as though he had never heard the name before. **

"**Yes, Peeves, you fool, Peeves! Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century? Go and fetch him, at once." **

**Filch evidently thought Professor McGonagall had taken leave of her senses, but hobbled away, hunch-shouldered, muttering under his breath.**

Several people again tried to stop their smile to come on their faces.

"**And now-Piertotum Locomator!" cried Professor McGonagall.**

"Finally," thought Minerva jubilantly. She always wanted to do that spell since she first heard it.

**And all along the corridor the statues and suits of armor jumped down from their plinths, and from the echoing crashes from the floors above and below, Harry knew that their fellows throughout the castle had done the same. **

"Amazing!" said Hestia wide eyed, amazed with other occupants of the room at the spell casted by Minerva who just held her head high while Albus gave her a mischievous smile.

"**Hogwarts is threatened!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!" **

**Clattering and yelling, the horde of moving statues stampeded past Harry, some of them smaller, others larger than life. There were animals too, and the clanking suits of armor brandished swords and spiked balls on chains.**

"That is something I have to see," said James with amazement and envy in his voice to his fellow marauders who were on the same page as him.

"**Now, Potter," said McGonagall, "you and Miss Lovegood had better return to your friends and bring them to the Great Hall - I shall rouse the other Gryffindors." **

**They parted at the top of the next staircase, Harry and Luna turning back toward the concealed entrance to the Room of Requirement. As they ran, they met crowds of students, most wearing traveling cloaks over their pajamas, being shepherded down to the Great Hall by teachers and prefects.**

Everyone again become sober at the mention of students realizing they were about to enter a fight shortly.

"**That was Potter!" **

"**Harry Potter!" **

"**It was him, I swear, I just saw him!" **

"**But Harry did not look back, and at last they reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Harry leaned against the enchanted wall, which opened to admit them, and he and Luna sped back down the steep staircase. **

"**Wh-?"**

"What? What's wrong?" asked Molly urgently; worried that's something wrong there.

**As the room came into view, Harry slipped down a few stairs in shock. It was packed, far more crowded than when he had last been in there. Kingsley and Lupin were looking up at him, as were Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

Everyone whose name mentioned sitting in the room perked up. They were about to fight Voldemort. "Well looks like the best Gryffindor Quidditch team get together again to defeat snakes again," George muttered to Fred.

Tonks was wondering where was she and why Harry didn't mention her because their was no way that she stay behind and let Remus come alone.

James and Sirius grinned at Remus and said to him, "Well looks like you are in the middle of action," little jealous of their friend that he could be there and they can't. Remus looked at James and Lily and said to them, "I will make sure that Harry will remain safe." In reply Lily gratefully hugged him and James said, "Thanks, Moony."

"**Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs. **

"**Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading he school-Snape's run for it-What are you doing here? How did you know? **

"**We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed." **

Fred and George grinned widely at hearing that.

"**What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?" **

"**They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting." **

**There was a great roar and a surge toward the stairs, he was pressed back against the wall as they ran past him, the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.**

Most in the room knew the severity and consequences of the fight against the Voldemort and his deatheaters but despite that, Order members who were alive and going to participate in the fight were ready to face those consequences and those who were dead were worried for others but extremely proud of them.

"**Come on, Luna," Dean called as he passed, holding out his free hand, she took it and followed him back up the stairs.**

"Wait a minute, isn't Luna underage. She is in same year as Ginny," asked Fleur.

"Maybe she recently turned seventeen." Hestia said in reply.

**The crowd was thinning. Only a little knot of people remained below in the Room of Requirement, and Harry joined them. Mrs. Weasley was struggling with Ginny. Around them stood Lupin, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur. **

"Oh, Oh!" muttered Weasley men among them knowing the outcome of a row between Ginny and Molly will not be good.

"**You're underage!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her daughter as Harry approached "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"**

Molly again shouted at Fred and George, "This is your entire fault."

"**I won't!" **

"**Ginny's hair flew as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip. **

"**I'm in Dumbledore's Army-" **

"**A teenagers' gang!" **

"**A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred.**

Molly glared at Fred and George who cowered under their mother's intense gaze.

"**She's sixteen!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking bringing her with you—-"**

**Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.**

"See mom, we are ashamed of what we did." Fred said in a low voice to Molly.

**Mom's right, Ginny," said Bill gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."**

Molly threw Bill a grateful look.

"**I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "my whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and -"**

"Well she has a point there," whispered Dedalus to Hestia and Emmeline, afraid that Molly will hear him.

**Her eyes met Harry's for the first time. She looked at him beseechingly, but he shook his head and she turned away bitterly. **

"Well kick me!" said George aloud, couldn't believe what he just heard. "She listens to him," said Charlie just as shocked as the rest of Weasleys at Ginny's behavior. Molly smiled as shock began to clear from her face. When all of this was over, she will start planning their wedding.

"**Fine," she said, staring at the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say good-by now, then, and-" **

**There was a scuffling and a great thump. Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started. I only just found out, so I - I -"**

"No fucking way," Fred and George shouted again while Bill, Charlie and Arthur couldn't believe the description they heard and Molly's heart rate accelerated. "She must have heard it wrong," she thought.

**Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Lupin and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension. "So- 'ow eez leetle teddy?"**

All the Weasleys in the room were silent. Meanwhile Fleur and Remus exchanged a awkward look and Tonks perked up after hearing her son's name again.

**Lupin blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice. **

"**I - oh yes- he's fine!" Lupin said loudly. "yes, Tonks is with him- at her mother's -"**

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, happy that his wife and son were safe. He knew how stubborn Tonks can be but this was very dangerous and if anything happened to him atleast Teddy had his mother with him. On the other hand Tonks was very irritated with the situation because she couldn't believe that she left behind willingly. She glared at Remus who gave her a small smile and said in a tender voice, "Teddy needs you more." Tonks knew he was right but still was bitter about situation.

**Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen. **

"**Here, I've got a picture?" Lupin shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur and Harry, w ho saw a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.**

Remus and Tonks were bursting with happiness at the description of their son. Lily was smiling fondly at the couple and said to them, "He sounds adorable," who in return thanked her. James and Sirius were very pleased to see their friend happy, he really deserve that.

"**I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photograph. **

"**I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a -"**

All the Weasleys were listening with rapt attention completely focus on the book.

"**Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred. **

**Percy swallowed. **

"**Yes, I was!"**

"Well he can't say better than that," said Fred like rest of his family at Percy's change of heart but he was okay with Percy after that, so were the rest of his brothers present in the room.

"**Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding his hand out to Percy. **

Molly had burst into tears and muttered, "Oh! Percy." She was very glad that her son came back to the family after all. She was dreading that Percy will never reconcile with the family and between all the chaos going around never get the chance again.

**Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father. **

"**I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said.**

"Oh! Arthur" whispered Molly to her husband with tears running down her face, he looked at her and nodded his head at her with small smile on his face. Arthur was also very glad that his son came back.

**Mr. Weasley blinked rather rapidly, then he too hurried to hug his son. **

"**What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George.**

"That's what I want to know," said Bill who was just as puzzled as Fred, Geroge and Charlie at the sudden change in Percy.

"**It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am." **

Arthur who had already forgiven Percy at that point becomes very proud after hearing his son's answer. "His family is united to stand against Voldemort," he thought.

"**Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."**

And with that Molly's happiness vanished and she remembered that her family finally got united to face Voldemort and dread settle in her stomach. She looked at her sons enthusiastic and ready for fight postures, Arthur's determined expression and thought Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. She can't lose any of them, if anything happened to them like her brothers; she looked at her brother Fabian and Gideon, she knew she will not be able to bear it.

"**So, you're my sister in-law now?" Said Percy, shaking hands with Fleur as they hurried off toward the staircase with Bill, Fred, and George.**

Fleur smiled at that and Bill squeezed her hand which he was holding. In Bill's side Charlie said bitterly, "Damn! You all are there and I am not. Couldn't you guys inform me too?" He said looking at Fred and George accusingly.

"Well you are far from Hogwarts so it will take you more time to reach there, not like me who am sitting at home." Tonks said to Charlie, still upset about her absence at Hogwarts.

"You are not the only one, who is not there." Hestia said looking at Tonks and Charlie. "We are looking after muggles so couldn't come to Hogwarts at all." She added looking at Dedalus, both of them were not very happy with that knowledge.

"**Ginny!" barked Mrs. Weasley. **

**Ginny had been attempting, under cover of the reconciliations to sneak upstairs too.**

Molly glared at the book as though Ginny can see her through it while Arthur was amused at Ginny's action but proud of his daughter. Weasley brothers snickered and George muttered, "So much for listening to Harry."

Sirius also barked laughter. He couldn't blame Ginny if he was in her situation he will do the same.

"**Molly, how about this," said Lupin. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"**

Molly didn't like the idea at all and turned towards Remus to said so but before she can he cut her off and said, "I know what you are going to say but you know Ginny will try to come back if you send her away and can put herself real danger doing that." He said trying logic with her. Arthur also supported his idea and said to Molly, "You know he is right. Ginny can stay in the room." Molly wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea but it was better than Ginny being outside during fight.

"**I-" **

"**That's a good idea," said Mr. Weasley firmly, "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?" **

**Ginny did not seem to like the idea much, but under her father's unusually stern gaze, she nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin headed off to the stairs as well.**

Molly had her doubts about the idea and she was also not sure that Ginny will not try to sneak out.

"**Where's Ron?" asked Harry, "Where's Hermione?" **

"**They must have gone up the Great Hall already," Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder. **

"**I didn't see them pass me," said Harry.**

Everyone in the room again was silent and wondering the same thing as Harry that where Ron and Hermione were?

"**They said something about a bathroom," said Ginny, "not long after you left." **

"**A bathroom?"**

"You know Harry, a bathroom where you really need to go sometime," said Fred. "Avery charming place," added George.

"Shut it both of you," said Bill, not in the mood for their jokes.

**Harry strode across the room to an open door leading off the Room of Requirement and checked the bathroom beyond. It was empty.**

"Where the hell they both are?" said James frustrated. Harry needed them both then.

"**You're sure they said bath-?" **

**But then his scar seared and the Room of Req1uirement vanished. He was looking through the high wrought-iron gates with winged boats on pillars at either side, looking through the dark grounds toward the castle, which was ablaze with lights. Nagini lay draped over his shoulders. He was possessed of that cold, cruel sense of purpose that preceded murder.**

"He is there," said Lily with fear and worry in her voice. Order members were just as worried and afraid for the safety of everyone fighting against Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 31- The Battle of Hogwarts**

**The Battle of Hogwarts**

People in the room already knew that the fight against Voldemort about to began in Hogwarts but still the chapter's title increased their worries and fears.

**The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars, and below it the four long House tables were lined with disheveled students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Here and there shone the pearly white figures of the school ghosts. Every eye, living and dead was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teaches, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight.**

Minerva set herself straighter in her chair as if she was preparing for the fight now too. On the other hand, Bode asked, "Centaur in Hogwarts?" wondering how's that possible.

"He is a divination teacher. Also saved Harry's life once," replied Hagrid, shuddering at remembering the events of Harry's first year. James and Lily also wanted to hear about the encounter between their son and centaur.

**"...evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point. **

**Many of the students looked petrified. However, as Harry skirted the walls, scanning the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione, Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted; "And what if we want to stay and fight?"**

Order members were impressed at the bravery and loyalty of Ernie.

**There was a smattering of applause.**

**"If you are of age, you may stay." said Professor McGonagall.**

Minerva who was very proud of all of those students who wish to stay and fight against Voldemort but still that was not something she wanted for any of them.

**"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"**

"There is no time to worry about those mundane things, stupid girl," barked Moody.

**"We have no time to collect possessions." said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely." **

**"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table. **

"That filthy snake," murmured Sirius angrily.

**"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." replied Professor McGonagall and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.**

Cheers erupted in the room also but not as the same pitch as in the Great Hall.

**Harry moved up the Hall alongside the Gryffindor table, still looking for Ron and Hermione.**

"He still didn't find them," asked Molly now getting worried at Ron and Hermione's absence.

"They said something about going to bathroom, according to Ginny," remembering the conversation between Harry and Ginny.

Albus whose face was impassive, suddenly struck with thought that Ron and Hermione must went to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the cup which's entrance is through girl's bathroom. But how will they enter it without Harry? They don't know Parseltongue.

**As he passed, faces turned in his direction, and a great deal of whispering broke out in his wake.**

"Even in a situation like this, he can't get break from whispers," said Lee to Fred and George, who were all clearly familiar with this particular phenomena.

**"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall was saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -" **

"What happened? Why do you stop speaking?" asked Gideon looking at Minerva.

"We will find out soon, Mr. Prewett. If you stop talking." She replied back to him in her usual manner but internally she was also worried at sudden halt in her speech.

**But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries. **

Everyone was silent, listening with their full attention.

**"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. **

There were loud horrified gasps in the room. Most faces had become much paled. Emmeline who was holding her hands at her face asked, "How is he doing this?" But no Order member replied to her. They were at loss for words.

A voice form the head of the table answered her question, "There are kinds of magic, you never heard about but it exists." Albus told them all.

**"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." **

Despite the situation most snorted in disbelief at Voldemort's blunt lie.

**There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls. **

**"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.**

James and Lily were looking at each other with helplessness when George spoke, "Well then he is for rude awakening because we are not going to give him Harry." He finished his sentence with steely resolve and all the Order members nodded in agreement. James and Lily were beyond grateful to all of them and were very happy that their son had such loyal and brave people as friends.

**"You have until midnight." **

**The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold him forever in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and he recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!"**

Lily's heart sank again at hearing that and she squeezed James had hard while he barely winced at the pain. On the other side Fred, George and Lee were discussing how to take care of the Slytherins.

**Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves.**

There were great applause and cheers in the room and several people were clapping. James and Sirius shouted gleeful, "Yeah show these snakes," and Lily was smiling at them, filled with relief at the support of Hogwarts students to her son.

**"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow." **

Minerva was disgusted at Parkinson's behavior but she expects nothing else from her and most of Slytherins.

**Harry heard the grinding of the benches and then the sound of the Slytherins trooping out on the other side of the Hall. **

"Yes, leave you cowards," grunted Sirius.

**"Ravenclaws, follow on!" cried Professor McGonagall. **

**Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted, but a number of older Ravenclaws remained seatedwhile their fellows filed out; even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and half of Gryffindor remained in their seats, necessitating Professor McGonagall's descent from the teachers' platform to chivvy the underage on their way.**

Several Order members smiled and laughed at that and very proud of all of those brave students who were ready to risk their lives. Minerva's chest was filled with pride at her students bravery but she already knew that given the chance most of her students would stay and fight.

**"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you, Peakes!"**

"Of course, these two," said Minerva fondly, very proud of them.

**Harry hurried over to the Weasleys, all sitting together at the Gryffindor table. **

**"Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

In all that chaos everyone forgot that Ron and Hermione were missing. Now more people were starting to get worried.

**"Haven't you found -?" began Mr. Weasley, looking worried.**

"I am sure they are fine and will be there soon," said Bill assuring Molly and Fleur, both of them getting very worried.

**But he broke off as Kingsley had stepped forward on the raised platform to address those who had remained behind.**

Kingsley sat straighter in his chair, eager to hear what he had planned.

**"We've only got half an half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" - he indicated Lupin - "Arthur" – he pointed toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table - "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances or the passageways into the school -"**

Minerva, Arthur and Remus all held their wands tightly, as if readying themselves for the battle right then.

**"Sounds like a job for us." called Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval.**

"Yes!" shouted Fred and George, excited about their participation.

**"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"**

**"Potter," said Professor McGonagall, hurrying up to him, as students flooded the platform, jostling for position, receiving instructions, "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?" **

**"What? Oh," said Harry, "oh yeah!"**

Minerva shook her head at Harry's answer.

**He had almost forgotten about the Horcrux, almost forgotten that the battle was being fought so that he could search for it: The inexplicable absence of Ron and **

**Hermione had momentarily driven every other thought from his mind. **

**"Then go, Potter, go!" **

**"Right - yeah -"**

"But where will he find it?" asked Hestia, the question everyone in the room was thinking but no one knew the answer of it.

**He sensed eyes following him as he ran out of the Great Hall again, into the entrance hall still crowded with evacuating students. He allowed himself to be swept up the marble staircase with them, but at the top he hurried off along a deserted corridor. Fear and panic were clouding his thought processes. He tried to calm himself, to concentrate on finding the Horcrux, but his thoughts buzzed as frantically and fruitlessly as wasps trapped beneath a glass. Without Ron and Hermione to help him he could not seem to marshal his ideas.**

James grunted under his breath, "Where the hell they are?" Harry needed his friends then.

**He slowed down, coming to a halt halfway along a passage, where he sat down on the plinth of a departed statue and pulled the Marauder's Map out of the pouch around his neck. He could not see Ron's of Hermione's names anywhere on it, though the density of the crowd of dots now making its way to the Room of Requirement might, he thought, be concealing them.**

"Maybe, but still it's strange," said Remus, worried about Ron and Hermione.

"They can take care of themselves, Potter needs to concentrate on finding the horcrux," barked Moody.

**He put the map away, pressed his hands over his face, and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. **

**Voldemort thought I'd go to Ravenclaw Tower. **

**There it was, a solid fact, the place to start. Voldemort had stationed Alecto Carrow in the Ravenclaw common room, and there could be only one explanation; Voldemort feared that Harry already knew his Horcrux was connected to that House. **

Everyone in the room listening to Harry's thoughts agreed with him.

**But the only object anyone seemed to associate with Ravenclaw was the lost diadem... and how could the Horcrux be the diadem? How was it possible that Voldemort, the Slytherin, had found the diadem that had eluded generations of Ravenclaws? Who could have told him where to look, when nobody had seen the diadem in living memory? **

**In living memory...**

"What is he talking about?" asked Dedalus confused.

Albus's smile got huge and he was very proud and glad that Harry found a way so quickly. Order member still didn't understand what Harry meant.

**Beneath his fingers, Harry's eyes flew open again. He leapt up from the plinth and tore back the way he had come, now in pursuit of his one last hope. The sound of hundreds of people marching toward the Room of Requirement grew louder and louder as he returned to the marble stairs. Prefects were shouting instructions, trying to keep track of the students in their own houses, there was much pushing and shouting; Harry saw Zacharias Smith bowling over first years to get to the front of the queue, here and there younger students were in tears, while older ones called desperately for friends or siblings. **

"Smith needs to learn to be patient," thought Minerva about the boy.

**Harry caught sight of a pearly white figure drifting across the entrance hall below and yelled as loudly as he could over the clamor. **

**"Nick! NICK! I need to talk to you!"**

There was sharp gasp from Lily, who quickly murmured, "In living memory, of course," turning towards Albus she asked him, "Do you think he is right?" hoping that Albus will provide her a definite answer.

"I am sure Mrs. Potter that Harry will get the answers he is looking for," he told her with a glint in his eyes. Meanwhile it had drawn on Order members what Harry meant by 'in living memory'.

**He forced his way back through the tide of students, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, where Nearly Headless Nick, ghost of Gryffindor Tower, stood waiting for him. **

**"Harry! My dear boy!"**

"He and Slughorn, both." Sirius whispered to James and Remus, making sure that Lily didn't hear him.

**Nick made to grasp Harry's hands with both of his own; Harry felt as though they had been thrust into icy water. **

"Ugh! I hate when that happen," said Charlie while everyone in the room agreed with him.

**"Nick, you've got to help me. Who's the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?"**

"That tall, silent woman isn't she?" Alice said loudly.

**Nearly Headless Nick looked surprised and a little offended. **

**"The Gray Lady, of course; but ifit is ghostly services you require -?" **

**"It's got to be her - d'you know where she is?" **

**"Let's see..." **

**Nick's head wobbled a little on his ruff ashe turned hither and thither, peering over the heads of the swarming students. **

**"That's her over there, Harry, the young woman with the long hair."**

Alice muttered, "Ha, I was right," and Frank gave her a small smile.

**Harry looked in the direction of Nick's transparent, pointing finger and saw a tall ghost who caught sight of Harry looking at her, raised her eyebrows, and drifted away through a solid wall.**

"Well, isn't she polite." James said aloud, who was not happy at Grey Lady's action.

**Harry ran after her. Once through the door of the corridor into which she had disappeared, he saw her at the very end of the passage, still gliding smoothly away from him. **

**"hey - wait - come back!" **

"I think it will take much more than that," said Dorcas to Hestia and Emmeline thinking that Grey Lady was someone with attitude.

**She consented to pause, floating a few inches from the ground. Harry supposed that she was beautiful, with her waist-length hair and floor-length cloak, but she also looked haughty and proud.**

"Harry never had anything easy," said Lily after hearing the description of Grey Lady.

**Close in, he recognized her as a ghost he had passed several times in the corridor, but to whom he had never spoken. **

**"You're the Gray Lady?" **

**She nodded but did not speak. **

**"The ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?"**

"Why is he asking that all, isn't Nick already told him that?" Strugis asked confused at Harry's questions.

"He is just trying to start the conversation in positive way before questioning her." Lily said defending her son.

**"That is correct." **

**Her tone was not encouraging.**

"Looks like it's not working," said Sirius, dejected at the situation.

**"Please, I need some help. I need to know anything you can tell me about the lost diadem." **

**A cold smile curved her lips. **

**"I am afraid," she said, turning to leave, "that I cannot help you."**

"Damn it!" James shouted again, getting angry at Grey Lady.

**"WAIT!" **

**He had not meant to shout, but anger and panic were threatening to overwhelm him. He glanced at his watch as she hovered in front of him. It was a quarter to midnight.**

In all of that, everyone completely forgot that the battle will start at midnight and with that remainder their fear and worry increased.

**"This is urgent." he said fiercely. "If that diadem's at Hogwarts, I've got to find it, fast." **

**"You are hardly the first student to covet the diadem." she said disdainfully. "Generations of students have badgered me -"**

"Didn't she get it? Harry is not asking about the diadem for personal gain," said Lily urgently.

**"This isn't about trying to get better marks!" Harry shouted at her, "It's about Voldemort - defeating Voldemort – or aren't you interested in that?" **

**She could not blush, but her transparent cheeks became more opaque, and her voice was heated as she replied, "Of course I - how dare you suggest -?"**

"Then help him," roared James.

**"Well, help me then!" **

**Her composure was slipping. **

**"It - it is not a question of -" she stammered. My mother's diadem -"**

'Her mother's? She is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter?" asked Frank aloud, shock and surprise evident in his voice but he was not the only one, everyone except Albus was in the same state.

**"Your mother's?" **

**She looked angry with herself. **

**"When I lived," she said stiffly, "I was Helena Ravenclaw." **

"She really is her daughter," said Arthur still shocked at the information.

"Yes, she is Ravenclaw's daughter." Albus told the room with his face impassive.

"You knew? For how long? And why did you never mention it before?" Minerva asked coming out of her shocked state.

"I know that for a while and so do Fillius and I never mention it before because it never came up during conversation," Albus replied to her.

**"You're her daughter? But then, you must know what happed to it." **

**"While the diadem bestows wisdom," she said with an obvious effort to pull herself together, "I doubt that it would greatly increase you chances of defeating the wizard who calls himself Lord -"**

"It's not for gaining wisdom," said Fleur in a low voice, she was also losing her patience with Grey Lady.

**Haven't I told you, I'm not interested in wearing it!" Harry said fiercely. "There's no time to explain - but if you care about Hogwarts, if you want to see Voldemort finished, you've got to tell me anything you know about the diadem!"**

"That's it Potter, use all the persuasion you can," Moody grunted his approval.

**She remained quite still, floating in midair, staring down at him, and a sense of hopelessness engulfed Harry. Of course, if she had known anything, she would have told Flitwick of Dumbledore, who had surely asked her the same question.**

Every head in the room turned toward Albus wanting to know that if he had asked her about diadem before.

"Unfortunately, she never told me," said Albus much to the dismay of Order members.

**He had shaken his head and made to turn away when she spoke in a low voice. **

**"I stole the diadem from my mother."**

Everyone was again shocked in the room at Grey Lady's confession.

**"You - you did what?" **

**"I stole the diadem." repeated Helena Ravenclaw in a whisper. "I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it."**

There was complete silence in the room, nobody wanted to miss the single word of Grey Lady's tale.

**He did not know how he had managed to gain her confidence and did not ask, he simply listened, hard, as she went on. **

**"My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. **

"Oh, poor dear," thought Molly, feeling sorry for the women she never met before.

**"Then my mother fell ill - fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so." **

**Harry waited. She drew a deep breath and threw back her head. **

**"He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. When I refused to return with him, he became violent. The baron was always a hot-tempered man.**

"The Baron? The bloody Baron? No way," said Fred and George simultaneously aloud with disbelief which they shared with the rest of the room except Albus.

**Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me." **

**"The Baron? You mean -?" **

**"The Bloody Baron, yes," said the Gray Lady, and she lifted aside the cloak she wore to reveal a single dark wound in her white chest. When he saw what he had done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life, and used it to kill himself. All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penitence ... as he should." she added bitterly. **

Nobody in the room could not believe that they never find out it. It was surreal for them.

**"And - and the diadem?" **

**"It remained where I had hidden it when I heard the Baron blundering through the forest toward me. Concealed inside a hollow tree." **

**"A hollow tree?" repeated Harry. "What tree? Where was this?" **

**"A forest in Albania. A lonely place I thought was far beyond my mother's reach."**

Albus smiled at hearing that and several Order members who were alive after first wizarding war suddenly remember the rumors of Voldemort hiding in forests of Albania.

**"Albania," repeated Harry. Sense was emerging miraculously from confusion, and now he understood why she was telling him what she had denied Dumbledore and Flitwick. "You've already told someone this story, haven't you? Another student?" **

"She told about the diadem to Voldemort," asked Charlie surprised at that.

"Tom can be quite persuasive when he wanted to, Mr. Weasley," Albus answered Charlie, remembering young Tom Riddle.

**She closed her eyes and nodded. **

**"I had... no idea... He was flattering. He seemed to... understand... to sympathize..." **

**Yes, Harry thought. Tom Riddle would certainly have understood Helena Ravenclaw's desire to possess fabulous objects to which she had little right. **

Lily and James were not comfortable at the fact that their son can understand Voldemort easily but they were ok with it as long as it helps him.

**"Well, you weren't the first person Riddle wormed things out of." Harry muttered. **

**"He could be charming when he wanted..." **

**So, Voldemort had managed to wheedle the location of the lost diadem out of the Gray Lady. He had traveled to that far-flung forest and retrieved the diadem from its hiding place, perhaps as soon as he left Hogwarts, before he even started work at Borgin and Burkes.**

"Voldemort worked at Borgin and Burkes? And how in the hell does Harry knows that?" James asked wanting to know the answers of his questions.

"After Tom finished studies at Hogwarts. He worked for a short time at Borgin and Burkes before vanishing and re-emerging as Voldemort. I gave all of this information to Harry to prepare him as I already told before," Albus answered James questions in a clam tone.

**And wouldn't those secluded Albanian woods have seemed an excellent refuge when, so much later, Voldemort and needed a place to lie low, undisturbed, for ten long years? **

**But the diadem, once it became his precious Horcrux, had not been left in that lowly tree. . . . No, the diadem had been returned secretly to its true home, and Voldemort must have put it there – **

"—**the night he asked for a job!" said Harry, finishing his thought.**

Again everyone shocked at the information Harry revealed to them but before anyone voiced his or her question, Albus explained to them all in a loud voice, "Tom wanted to teach at Hogwarts not because his heart desires to teach but he saw Hogwarts as a place where he can recruit more for his army and mould the students the way he wanted but I refused him the job."

"Which position did he apply for Albus?" asked Elphias curious about the answer as most of the people in the room.

"I think the answer to that question is obvious, as you all are familiar with the rumors attached to this teaching position and its history of not repeating the same teacher again." Said Albus to all the curious faces in the room and immediately everyone knew the position Voldemort wanted 'Defense against the Dark arts.'

"**I beg your pardon?" **

"**He hid the diadem in the castle, the night he asked Dumbledore to let him teach!" said Harry. Saying it out loud enabled him to make sense of it all. "He must've hidden the diadem on his way up to, or down from, Dumbledore's office! But it was well worth trying to get the job – then he might've got the chance to nick Gryffindor's sword as well – thank you, thanks!" **

"Which thankfully he didn't get but that cheating, scumbag goblin has it now," said James angrily, remembering about the Sword of Gryffindor.

**Harry left her floating there, looking utterly bewildered. As he rounded the corner back into the entrance hall, he checked his watch. It was five minutes until midnight, and though he now knew what the last Horcrux was, he was no closer to discovering where it was. . .**

"Don't think like that Harry, you will find it," murmured Marlene, wanting Harry not to lose hope.

**Generations of students had failed to find the diadem; that suggested that it was not in Ravenclaw Tower – but if not there, where? What hiding place had Tom Riddle discovered inside Hogwarts Castle, that he believed would remain secret forever?**

Everyone in the room thinking the answer of the same question.

**Lost in desperate speculation, Harry turned a corner, but he had taken only a few steps down the new corridor when the window to his left broke open with a deafening, shattering crash. As he leapt aside, a gigantic body flew in through the window and hit the opposite wall. Something large and furry detached itself, whimpering, from the new arrival and flung itself at Harry.**

"What? Who is he?" asked Sirius hurriedly, leaning forward into his seat. Beside him James and Lily were tensed with worry.

"**Hagrid!" Harry bellowed, fighting off Fang the boarhound's attentions as the enormous bearded figure clambered to his feet.**

People in the room looked at Hagrid with smile who was sitting straighter in his chair to his full height. Lily and James relaxed with relief and Lily muttered under her breath, "Thank God, it's only Hagrid."

"**What the -?" **

"**Harry, yer here! Yer here!" **

**Hagrid stooped down, bestowed upon Harry a cursory and rib-cracking hug, then ran back to the shattered window.**

Hagrid was beaming from ear to ear. Everyone else in the room, were smiling at Hagrid's action and Fabian whispered to his twin Gideon, "Poor kid, Hagrid's rib-cracking hug."

"**Good boy, Grawpy!" he bellowed through the hole in the window. "I'll se yer in a moment, there's a good lad!" **

Hagrid was so happy at hearing that he and Grawp will be working together in near future.

**Beyond Hagrid, out in the dark night, Harry saw bursts of light in the distance and heard a weird, keening scream. He looked down at his watch: It was midnight. The battle had begun.**

Several people gasped and closed their eyes, looking pale. Molly's heart was throbbing fast, fearing about the safety of everyone.

"**Blimey, Harry," panted Hagrid, "this is it, eh? Time ter fight?"**

"How do you know that the fight will about to begin in Hogwarts?" asked Frank, looking at Hagrid thinking about that.

"Don't know yet." Hagrid replied earnestly, not knowing the answer himself.

"**Hagrid, where have you come from?" "Heard You-Know-Who from up in our cave," said Hagrid grimly.**

"His voice carried out all over that," said Lee, incredulous.

"**Voice carried, didn't it? 'Yet got till midnightter gimme Potter.' Knew yeh mus' be here, knew that mus' be happenin'. Get down, Fang. So we come ter joinin, me an' Grawpy an' Fang. Smashed our way through the boundary by the forest, Grawpy was carryin' us, Fang an' me. Told him ter let me down at the castle,so he shoved me through the window, bless him. Not exactly what I meant, bu' – where's Ron an' Hermione?" **

Hagrid again beamed at the mention of his brother and murmured, "Good boy, Grawpy."

"Well it's certainly have perks for having a half giant brother," whispered Sirius to James and Remus with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, but the question remain where Ron and Hermione are?" said James, voicing the last part frustrated.

"**That," said Harry, "is a really good question. Come on." **

**They hurried together along the corridor, Fang lolloping beside them. Harry could hear movement through the corridors all around: running footsteps, shouts; through the windows, he could see more flashes of light in the dark grounds.**

"Sounds like the fight is moving fast enough," said Kingsley thoughtfully while most of the Order members were leaning into their seats, desperately wanting to hear what's happening in the battle.

"**Where're we goin'?" puffed Hagrid, pounding along at Harry's heels, making the floorboards quake. **

"**I dunno exactly," said Harry, making another random turn, "but Ron and Hermione must be around here somewhere. . . ." **

"But where both of them can go?" asked Molly, who was also getting anxious for the return of Ron and Hermione.

**The first casualties of the battle were already strewn across the passage ahead: The two stone gargoyles that usually guarded the entrance to the staffroom had been smashed apart by a jinx that had sailed through another broken window. Their remains stirred feebly on the floor, and as Harry leapt over one of their disembodied heads, it moaned faintly. "Oh, don't mind me . . . I'll just be here and crumble. . . ." **

"Even in that state, they didn't change," said Bill remembering the statues outside of staffroom and his interaction with them during his Head Boy year at Hogwarts. James and Lily agreed with him because of their similar experiences with the statues.

**Its ugly stone face made Harry think suddenly of the marble bust of Rowena Ravenclaw at Xenophilius's house, wearing that mad headdress – and then of the statue in Ravenclaw Tower, with the stone diadem upon her white curls. . . . **

Albus raised his eyebrows at that.

**And as he reached the end of the passage, the memory of a third stone effigy came back to him: that of an ugly old warlock, onto whose head Harry himself had placed a wig and a battered old tiara.**

"He already knew where the horcrux in Hogwarts is and had seen it before?" asked Lily, surprised as rest of the room except Albus.

"Yes, it seems that way." Albus replied, looking very pleased.

**The shock shot through Harry with the heat of firewhisky, and he nearly stumbled. **

**He knew, at least, where the Horcrux sat waiting for him. . . . **

"Good, now go get it Harry," said Marlene, relieved that Harry finally where horcrux is.

**Tom Riddle, who confided in no one and operated alone, might have been arrogant enough to assume that he, and only he, had penetrated the deepest mysteries of Hogwarts Castle. Of course, Dumbledore and Flitwick, those model pupils, had never set foot in that particular place, but he, Harry, had strayed off the beaten track in his time at school – here at least was a secret area he and Voldemort knew, that Dumbledore had never discovered –**

Again everyone was shocked at Harry's ability to understand Voldemort so well.

**He was roused by Professor Sprout, who was thundering past followed by Neville and half a dozen others, all of them wearing earmuffs and carrying what appeared to be large potted plants. **

"**Mandrakes!" Neville bellowed at Harry over his shoulder as he ran. "Going to lob them over the walls – they won't like this!"**

Alice gripped Frank's hand tightly again. They were so proud of their son.

**Harry knew now where to go. He sped off, with Hagrid and Fang galloping behind him. They passed portrait after portrait, and the painted figures raced alongside them, wizards and witches in ruffs and breeches, in armor and cloaks, cramming themselves into each others' canvases, screaming news from other parts of the castle. As they reached the end of this corridor, the whole castle shook, and Harry knew, as a gigantic vase blew off its plinth with explosive force, that it was in the grip of enchantments more sinister than those of the teachers and the Order.**

"Of course, with Voldemort attacking there is no doubt in that," said Minerva, who was still gripping her wand tightly.

"**It's all righ', Fang – it's all righ'!" yelled Hagrid, but the great boarhound had taken flight as slivers of china flew like shrapnel through the air, and Hagrid pounded off after the terrified dog, leaving Harry alone.**

Hagrid was looking dejected that he left Harry alone. "I'm sorry, I _" but before he could finish his sentence James cut him off," It's okay Hagrid, no need to apologize," Lily also nodded at him.

James was not angry at Hagrid. Harry needed Ron and Hermione then not Hagrid.

**He forged on through the trembling passages, his wand at the ready, and for the length of one corridor the little painted knight, Sir Cadrigan, rushed from painting to painting beside him, clanking along in his armor, screaming encouragement, his fat little pony cantering behind him. **

"**Braggarts and rogues, dogs and scoundrels, drive them out, Harry Potter, see them off!" **

"Not him again," groaned Fred, George and Lee, knew Sir Cadrigan from their fifth year.

**Harry hurtled around a corner and found Fred and a small knot of students, including Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott, standing beside another empty plinth, whose statue had concealed a secret passageway. Their wands were drawn and they were listening at the concealed hole.**

Fred and Lee perked up at mention of their names. On the other hand, Molly's face was turning pale.

"**Nice night for it!" Fred shouted as the castle quaked again, and Harry sprinted by, elated and terrified in equal measure. **

"Oh! Fear not Harry. We know what we are doing." Said Fred grinning, excited at his involvement in the battle.

**Along yet another corridor he dashed, and then there were owls everywhere, and Mrs. Norris was hissing and trying to bat them with her paws, no doubt to return them to their proper place. . . .**

"Something never changes," said Charlie, shaking his head.

"**Potter!" **

**Aberforth Dumbledore stood blocking the corridor ahead, his wand held ready.**

Albus looked at his brother again who was looking at the book.

"**I've had hundreds of kids thundering through my pub, Potter!" **

"**I know, we're evacuating," Harry said, "Voldemort's –" **

"– **attacking because they haven't handed you over, yeah," said Aberforth. "I'm not deaf, the whole of Hogsmeade heard him. And it never occurred to any of you to keep a few Slytherins hostage? There are kids of Death Eaters you've just sent to safety. Wouldn't it have been a bit smarter to keep 'em here?"**

"They are still students of Hogwarts," said Albus who was still looking at Aberforth, "And keeping them hostage will not stop Tom."

"Why the hell not? They are deatheaters kids and their parents are fighting with Voldemort against Hogwarts," Aberforth shouted at Albus.

"But to Tom it will not make any difference." Albus replied calmly, looking into Aberforth's eyes.

"Well, Albus is right I don't think it will stop Voldemort at all and not to mention keeping students hostage for our own safety is such an act of cowardice," said Minerva agreeing with Albus and also justifying her decision to let Slytherins go. Rest of the Order members also didn't want to hold students hostage for fight against Voldemort. Aberforth was still annoyed at the answer he got.

"**It wouldn't stop Voldemort," said Harry, "and your brother would never have done it."**

"Harry also feels the same way," said Arthur, "and also know what your decision will be in that situation." He added, amazed at Harry's answer.

**Aberforth grunted and tore away in the opposite direction. **

**Your brother would never have done it. . . . Well, it was the truth, Harry thought as he ran on again: Dumbledore, who had defended Snape for so long, would never have held students ransom. . . .**

Everybody's mood darkened at the remainder of Snape's betrayal.

**And then he skidded around a final corner and with a yell of mingled relief and fury he saw them: Ron and Hermione; both with their arms full of large, curved, dirty yellow objects, Ron with a broomstick under his arms.**

"Finally," said James aloud, relieved at the return of Harry's best friends and so were the rest of Order. Molly murmured "Thank God", who was very worried of their absence.

"**Where the hell have you been?" Harry shouted. **

"That's the answer, we all want to hear," said Sirius, very glad at the return of Ron and Hermione.

"**Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.**

"Chamber of what?" asked Dedalus, confused at Ron's answer. "But that's just a myth." Emmeline said remembering that.

"Actually no, Chamber of Secret is indeed real and had been opened two times previously. First time by Tom and second time Harry found the entrance to save the life of Miss Weasley." Albus informed the room while Weasleys shuddered at the reminder.

"**Chamber – what?" said Harry, coming to an unsteady halt before them. **

"**It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after we left, and I said to Ron, even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The basilisk!" **

"The Chamber has basilisk in it?" Frank asked, couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes," replied George, "Harry killed it in his second year to save Ginny." While Order members were shocked at hearing that, Lily shuddered in horror and James clenched his fist tight despite knowing all that previously from Sirius.

"How in the hell, Ginny got there?" Dorcas asked who was still digesting all the previous information.

"It can be opened by parselmouth only. Tom opened it first time when he was in school. Five years back before Tom's return to power Lucius Malfoy who had one of Tom's horcrux, his school diary, gave it to Miss Weasley who got possessed by it and opened the Chamber again. After that the part of Tom's soul in the dairy took her into Chamber to drain her life source so he can materialize into body again but Harry got there in time and saved her and also destroyed that horcrux. Actually it was Harry who presents me with the proof I was looking for that Tom had made horcruxes to become immortal." Albus finished his answer.

"**What the – ?" "Something to get rid of Horcruxes," said Ron simply. **

**Harry's eyes dropped to the objects clutched in Ron and Hermione's arms: great curved fangs; torn, he now realized, from the skull of a dead basilisk. **

"Wait a minute, you said only parselmouth can open the Chamber of Secrets than how Ron and Hermione opened it?" Kingsley asked Albus.

"Well I am afraid that only Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger can give answer of that question." Albus replied.

"**But how did you get in there?" he asked, staring from the fangs to Ron. "You need to speak Parseltongue!" **

"**He did!" whispered Hermione. "Show him, Ron!"**

"What," shouted Fred and George while rest of the room was as bewildered as them. "How can he do that?" Charlie asked, knowing that Ron can't speak Parseltongue at all.

**Ron made a horrible strangled hissing noise. **

"**It's what you did to open the locket," he told Harry apologetically. "I had to have a few goes to get it right, but," he shrugged modestly, "we got there in the end." **

There was silence for a second and then roar of laughter echoed in the room. Order members were amused but impressed with Ron.

"**He was amazing!" said Hermione. "Amazing!"**

"Looks like someone's getting a crush," said George mischievously, while people in the room smiled again. Molly was very happy to hear that.

"**So . . ." Harry was struggling to keep up. "So . . ."**

"So you are another horcrux down, keep it up Harry," said James that things moving along for Harry.

"**So we're another Horcrux down," said Ron, and from under his jacket he pulled the mangled remains of Hufflepuff's cup. "Hermione stabbed it. Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet."**

Albus again smiled at hearing that Ron followed Harry's advice.

"**Genius!" yelled Harry. **

"**It was nothing," said Ron, though he looked delighted with himself. "So what's new with you?"**

Order members knew that Ron had self-esteem issues and were glad that Harry appreciated his work. "He is a really good friend," whispered Lily to James who smiled at her.

**As he said it, there was an explosion from overhead: All three of them looked up as dust fell from the ceiling and they heard a distant scream.**

"They should move fast and retrieve the horcrux," said Edgar as everyone's attention came back on the battle going on at Hogwarts.

"**I know what the diadem looks like, and I know where it is," said Harry, talking fast. "He hid it exactly where I had my old Potions book, where everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries. He thought he was the only one to find it. Come on."**

"Room of Requirement," said Weasley twins as everyone murmured among them again surprised at the information. "Idiot, and he thought no one would find it," laughed Gideon.

**As the walls trembled again, he led the other two back through the concealed entrance and down the staircase into the Room of Requirement. It was empty except for three women: Ginny, Tonks and an elderly witch wearing a moth-eaten hat, whom Harry recognized immediately as Neville's grandmother. **

Alice and Frank looked at each other but not that surprised because they knew Augusta Longbottom was a force to reckon with and she would definitely be at Hogwarts to fight the battle herself. On the other hand, Remus and Tonks were staring at each other angrily neither was backing down. "You shouldn't have come," he said to her with anger visible on his face. In reply Tonks growled, "I am an Auror and Order member. My place is there, at Hogwarts with others to fight, against Voldemort and his deatheaters."

"Teddy needs his mother. This is dangerous." Remus shouted with desperation in his voice, standing up from his chair. James and Sirius exchanged a questioning glance with each other but neither of them knew what to say.

Tonks also standing up, said aloud "Why aren't you getting it? I can't just sit at home while all of you risk your lives." Grabbing Remus's shirt in her hands and leaning into him, she said with tears in her eyes, "I can't, not knowing when you will come back or if you are alright. Goddamn it, I love you, don't you get it?"

Remus looking at her tear strained face leans down and whispered, "I do, and I get it. I love you too." He smiled at her and then kissed her passionately which Tonks reciprocate with equal enthusiasm.

Order members were avoiding looking at them but they were not paying anyone attention until Sirius said, "All this pent up frustration. It will take quite awhile to quench it down." At that point Remus Tonks broke apart and simultaneously said "Shut up, Sirius" while rest of the Order laughed. Lily and James were also laughing when James said to Sirius, "Looks like someone doesn't have any in long time." Sirius in return scowled at him.

"**Ah, Potter," she said crisply as if she had been waiting for him. "You can tell us what's going on." **

"**Is everyone okay?" said Ginny and Tonks together. **

"'**S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?" **

**He knew that the room would not be able to transform while there were still users inside it. **

"**I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?" **

"**He's fighting," said Harry. "Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him." **

Alice and Frank were beaming at hearing that. They knew how hard it was to make Augusta Longbottom proud.

**With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps. **

**Harry looked at Tonks. **

"**I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"**

"Like she ever listens," said Remus fondly at Tonks who smiled at him.

"**I couldn't stand not knowing –" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?" **

"**He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –" **

**Without another word, Tonks sped off**.

Tonks immediately gripped Remus's hand tightly who in order to comfort her murmured, "I am sure I am fine."

"**Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."**

"What?" Molly shouted who was already very worried. "She couldn't go out, there is battle going on," she said hysterically.

Arthur, who was also very worried of the situation, whispered to Molly "She will be fine."

**Ginny looked simply delighted to leave her sanctuary.**

"Of course, she will be," whispered Fred to Geroge also not liking that Ginny will be out in open but unlike their mother they knew Ginny can take care of herself.

"**And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. "You've got to come back in!"**

"You better listen to Harry, Ginevra Weasley," Molly threatened as if her daughter can hear her.

"**Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"**

"Who? Who is he talking about?" asked Fleur at her brother-in-law's statement.

"**Who?" asked Hermione. "The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?" **

"**You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry. "No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us –" **

"Did Ron just say what I heard?" asked Fred in disbelief. "When did Ickle Ronniekins grow up so much?" George asked just like his twin.

"Boys," Arthur reprimanded them.

**There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet. **

"Whoa! Finally," shouted George. All the Weasley brothers were grinning while most of the Order was smiling that Ron and Hermione finally got together. Molly was bursting with happiness; she can saw two more weddings in future.

"**Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!" **

Again there was large roar of laughter in the room. George who was pretending to wipe his fake tears said, "Our Ickle Ronniekins finally grow up and got the girl of his dreams." On the other hand, James murmured "Poor Harry" and Lily who heard him chuckled.

Sirius who was also laughing hard said to James, "Aren't they remind you of someone," looking at Remus and Tonks. Tonks pointed her wand at Sirius and said, "I am sure you don't want to complete that sentence." Sirius gulped down but didn't say anything else.

**Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other. **

"**I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?" **

"Too true," said Kingsley who had become sober by then.

"**Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just – just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"**

"It looks difficult," whispered Fred to George.

"**Yeah – right – sorry –"said Ron, and he and Hermione set about gathering up fangs, both pink in the face.**

"We need to be there to see that," whispered Fred and George not wanting to miss their chance to tease Ron and Hermione for the rest of their life.

**It was clear, as the three of them stepped back into the corridor upstairs, that in the minutes that they had spent in the Room of Requirement the situation within the castle had deteriorated severely: The walls and ceiling were shaking worse than ever; dust filled the air, and through the nearest window, Harry saw bursts of green and red light so close to the foot of the castle that he knew the Death Eaters must be very near to entering the place. **

Immediately all the happiness vanished and everyone become tensed again. "Damn, they are gaining grounds," said Caradoc worriedly.

**Looking down, Harry saw Grawp the giant meandering past, swinging what looked like a stone gargoyle torn from the roof and roaring his displeasure.**

Hagrid tensed in his seat knew that Grawp must be looking for him. "Poor boy," he thought.

"As long as he step on some deatheaters but not on Hogwarts defenders than it is alright," said Bode aloud.

"**Let's hope he steps on some of them!" Said Ron as more screams echoed from close by. **

"**As long as it's not any of our lot!" said a voice: Harry turned and saw Ginny and Tonks, both with their wands drawn at the next window, which was missing several panes.**

Molly and Remus relaxed a little assured that Tonks and Ginny were fine.

**Even as he watched, Ginny sent a well-aimed jinx into a crowd of fighters below.**

"Amazing reflexes she got," said Kingsley impressed with Ginny's ability.

"**Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them, and Harry saw Aberforth again, his gray hair flying as he led a small group of students past. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."**

"Giants! Merlin," said Elphias shuddering.

"**Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him. **

"**He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"**

Tonks whole body became rigid with fear while Remus squeezed her hand which he was holding to comfort her. On the other hand, James, Sirius and Lily also paled, worried about Remus.

"**Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay –" **

**But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth. **

**Ginny turned, helpless, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. **

"**They'll be all right," said Harry, though he knew they were empty words. "Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe –**

"Wait, don't leave her alone there. Take her with you." Molly said aloud worried about the safety of her daughter.

"Molly," Albus said from the head of the table, "I know you are worried and you should be but your daughter is a remarkable witch who can handle her own," he said to her trying to dissipate some of her worry.

**come on!" he said to Ron and Hermione, and they ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant. **

**I need the place where everything is hidden. Harry begged of it inside his head, and the door materialized on their third run past. **

**The furor of the battle died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them: All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students. **

"Sounds like lots of students found it besides Harry after Voldemort," said Strugis logically.

"**And he never realized anyone could get in?" said Ron, his voice echoing in the silence. **

"**He thought he was the only one," said Harry. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time . . . this way," he added. "I think it's down here. . . ."**

**He passed the stuffed troll and the vanishing cabinet Draco Malfoy had mended last year with such disastrous consequences, then hesitated, looking up and down aisles of junk; he could not remember where to go next …**

Arthur and Remus bowed their heads, ashamed that they didn't believe Harry when he told them about Draco Malfoy and in result Albus died. 

'**Accio diadem,' cried Hermione in desperation, but nothing flew through the air towards them. It seemed that, like the vault at Gringotts, the room would not yield its hidden objects that easily.**

"Nothing is that easy," sighed Marlene.

'**Let's split up,' Harry told the other two. 'Look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's definitely somewhere near here …' **

**They sped off up adjacent aisles; Harry could hear the others' footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats. . . .**

"How many things are hidden there?" murmured Mundugus, thinking that some of them still valuable.

"**Somewhere near here," Harry muttered to himself. "Somewhere . . . somewhere . . ." **

**Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth he went, looking for objects he recognized from his one previous trip into the room. His breath was loud in his ears, and then his very soul seemed to shiver. There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which he had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient discolored tiara. **

"Yes, he found it," said Lily jubilantly, at the discovery of another horcrux.

**He had already stretched out his hand, though he remained few feet away, when a voice behind him said, "Hold it, Potter."**

"Damn! Can't he get a break," growled James, slamming his fist at the table.

**He skidded to a halt and turned around. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointing right at Harry. Through the small space between their jeering faces he saw Draco Malfoy.**

"That coward," said Sirius, angry at the situation.

"**That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Malfoy, pointing his own through the gap between Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Not anymore, winner's keepers." James said despite his anger.

"**Not anymore," panted Harry, tightening his grip on the hawthorn wand. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"**

"Now without Olivander and wizarding world in chaos it's harder to get new wand," said Kingsley thinking the same question.

"**My mother," said Draco. **

"Of course, who else will give him theirs." Sirius said who always got angry at the mention of his cousins.

**Harry laughed, though there was nothing very humorous about the situation. He could not hear Ron or Hermione anymore. They seemed to have run out of earshot, searching for the diadem.**

"Of all the rotten luck," murmured Remus angrily.

"**So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry. **

"**We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe. His voice was surprisingly soft for such an enormous person: Harry had hardly ever heard him speak before. Crabbe was speaking like a small child promised a large bag of sweets. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."**

"That little bastard," roared James angrily with his wand held tightly ready to attack. Lily squeezed his hand and he calmed down a bit. Minerva was also seething with anger at the nerve of these Slytherins.

"**Good plan," said Harry in mock admiration. He could not believe that he was this close, and was going to be thwarted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He began edging slowly backward toward the place where the Horcrux sat lopsided upon the bust. If he could just get his hands on it before the fight broke out . . .**

"Come on Ron and Hermione, Harry needs you now," said Hestia with urgency in her voice.

"**So how did you get in here?" he asked, trying to distract them.**

"That's it, Constant vigilance," barked Moody, approving Harry's plan.

"**I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Malfoy, his voice brittle. "I know how to get in." **

"Of course, you know you bloody murderer," said Bill with disgust.

"**We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then," his face split into a gormless grin, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"**

Order members were angry and frustrated at Slytherins interference.

"**Harry?" Ron's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to Harry's right. "Are you talking to someone?"**

"Idiot, doesn't have any instincts at all," Moody growled at Ron's mistake.

**With a whiplike movement, Crabbe pointed his wand at the fifty foot mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk, and shouted, "Descendo!" **

**The wall began to totter, then the top third crumbled into the aisle next door where Ron stood.**

"That little monkey, when I get my hands on him." George said furiously. Molly was clutching Arthur's tightly while rest of the Weasleys and Order members were praying that Ron's alright.

"**Ron!" Harry bellowed, as somewhere out of sight Hermione screamed, and Harry heard innumerable objects crashing to the floor on the other side of the destabilized wall: He pointed his wand at the rampart, cried, "Finite!" and it steadied.**

"Thank Merlin for Harry," Molly breathed a sigh of relief and everyone also relaxed a little bit.

"**No!" shouted Malfoy, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"**

"That coward has very snooping tendencies," said Sirius with unabashed disgust.

"**What's that matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?" **

"**Potter came in here to get it," said Malfoy with ill-disguised impatience at the slow-wittedness of his colleagues. "so that must mean –" **

"'**Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Malfoy with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."**

"Yeah, fight among yourself. Nobody is stopping you." Fabian said who also wanted to get his hands on these Slytherins especially Crabbe.

"**Harry?" shouted Ron again, from the other side of the junk wad. "What's going on?" **

"**Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "What's going on –no, Potter! Crucio!"**

"That does it, if he hurt my son. I will handle him myself." James said bursting with anger at the Slytherin along with rest of the room.

**Harry had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.**

Lily was relieved that her son didn't hit by the curse but at the same time angry that horcrux got lost in the mass of objects.

"**STOP!" Malfoy shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive –" **

"**So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Malfoy's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff –?" **

At that point Order members were too angry to respond. Everyone wanted to handle Crabbe personally.

**A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry by inches: Hermione had run around the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Malfoy pulled him out of the way.**

"Damn!" shouted Frank and several people groaned at the escape of Crabbe from stunning spell.

"**It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"**

Immediately, many people leapt out of their seats, seething with fury at Crabbe. Ready to attack him if he appeared in front of them.

**Harry saw Hermione dive aside, and his fury that Crabbe had aimed to kill wiped all else from his mind. He shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and boxes. **

Order members slumped back into their chairs, relieved that Hermione was alright.

"**Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both aiming at Harry: Their split second's hesitation was all Harry needed. **

"**Expelliarmus!"**

"That's it Potter," said Moody encouragingly.

**Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him; Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it; Malfoy jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning Spell, and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.**

"That little shit," roared Gideon, fisting his hands in anger.

**Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" again. Ron leapt out of sight to avoid the jet of green light.**

Weasleys were all shaking with fury and sparks flew out of Molly's wand.

**The wand-less Malfoy cowered behind a three-legged wardrobe as Hermione charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.**

"Go! Hermione," cheered Fred and George loudly.

"**It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at her, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. "Look for it while I go and help R –" **

"**HARRY!" she screamed.**

Everyone immediately tensed again and Dedalus asked, "What? What happened now?"

**A roaring, billowing noise behind him gave him a moment's warning. He turned and saw both Ron and Crabbe running as hard as they could up the aisle toward them.**

"Stun him," said Bill grimly.

"**Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran. **

**But he seemed to have no control over what he had done. Flames of abnormal size were pursuing them, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch.**

"Fiendfyre," Lily gasped, horrified at the usage of that spell. "But where did he learn it?"

"From Carrows, of course," said James without a second thought.

"**Aguamenti!" Harry bawled, but the jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air.**

"It will not work on Fiendfyre," said Kingsley urgently. "They need to get out of there as fast as they can." Order members were all silent, anxious to hear what happened next.

"RUN!"

**Malfoy grabbed the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe outstripped all of them, now looking terrified;**

"Now is the time to afraid, scum." Fred mocked despite being worried about Harry, Ron and Hermione.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted along in his wake, and the fire pursued them. It was not normal fire; Crabbe had used a curse of which Harry had no knowledge. As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up into the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno. **

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.**

"There has to be a way out," said Lily her face full of fear. Beside her James had stopped breathing while Sirius, Remus and Tonks were rigid with worry for the trio's life. Weasleys were looking more paled then before.

"**What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire. "What can we do?" **

"**Here!" **

**Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione onto it behind him. **

"Yes!" shouted James aloud, breathing regularly again while Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Weasleys also relaxed a bit.

**Harry swung his leg over the second broom and, with hard kicks to the ground, they soared up in the air, missing by feet the horned beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at them. The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments, the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. Harry could not see a trace of Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle anywhere. He swooped as low as he dare over the marauding monsters of flame to try to find them, but there was nothing but fire: What a terrible way to die. . . . He had never wanted this. . . .**

"Only Harry will try to save them," said Alice amazed again at Harry's behavior. Lily and James gave her a smile, proud of their son.

"**Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke. **

**And then Harry heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.**

"He will go after them to save them, will not he?" Lily said to marauders knowing what her son going to do. James just gave her a small smile while Remus and Sirius nodded.

"**It's – too – dangerous – !" Ron yelled, but Harry wheeled in the air. His glasses giving his eyes some small protection from the smoke, he raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like wood. . . **

"Don't expect me to be sad if these snakes will not make it," said Geroge coolly. His sentiments shared by many in the room.

**And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised one arm, but even as Harry grasped it he knew at once that it was no good. Goyle was too heavy and Malfoy's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry's – **

"**IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" roared Ron's voice, and, as a great flaming chimera bore down upon them, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Harry.**

"Now get out of there," said Sirius with urgency in his voice.

"**The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione, and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration: cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and an old, discolored tiara –**

"The horcrux," several people shouted in the room.

"**What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!" screamed Malfoy, but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived. The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glittering as it dropped toward the maw of a yawning serpent, and then he had it, caught it around his wrist –**

"That's my son," shouted James jubilantly standing up from his chair, proud at Harry's Quidditch skills. Lily gave her a radiant smile while cheers erupted in the room.

**Harry swerved again as the serpent lunged at him; he soared upward and straight toward the place where, he prayed, the door stood open; Ron, Hermione and Goyle had vanished; Malfoy was screaming and holding Harry so tightly it hurt. Then, through the smoke, Harry saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it, and moment's later clean air filled his lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond. **

"Thank Merlin," Molly and Lily murmured, relaxing in their seats.

**Malfoy fell off the broom and lay face down, gasping, coughing, and retching. Harry rolled over and sat up: The door to the Room of Requirement had vanished, and Ron and Hermione sat panting on the floor beside Goyle, who was still unconscious. **

"What about Crabbe?" asked Marlene, still angry at Crabbe but didn't want him to die in such a horrible way.

"Frankly speaking, I don't care what happen to him." Sirius replied harshly.

"**C-Crabbe," choked Malfoy as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe . . ." **

"**He's dead," said Ron harshly.**

"No offense, but I don't feel sorry for his death at all," said Caradoc loudly while Sirius, Weasley twins, Prewett twins, Lee, Moody, Edgar, Strugis and Hestia agreed with him. Rest of the Order was also furious at Crabbe's attempt to kill Harry, Ron and Hermione but still they didn't want him to die such painful death.

**There was silence, apart from panting and coughing. Then a number of huge bangs shook the castle, and a great cavalcade of transparent figures galloped past on horses, their heads screaming with bloodlust under their arms. Harry staggered to his feet when the Headless Hunt had passed and looked around: The battle was still going on all around him. He could hear more scream than those of the retreating ghosts. Panic flared within him. **

People gripped their wands tightly and most of them were rigid with worry and fear for the well beings of Hogwarts defenders.

"**Where's Ginny?" he said sharply. "She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."**

Molly gasped loudly, her face was beyond pale while the rest of the Weasleys were also tensed and waiting for the confirmation that Ginny was alright.

"**Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" asked Ron, but he too got to his feet, rubbing his chest and looking left and right. "Shall we split up and look – ?"**

Molly was shaking with panic. Arthur gripped her shoulder and said to her when she turned toward him, "She is our daughter. She will be fine. Nothing will happen to her." Molly nodded at him and her shaking stopped.

"**No," said Hermione, getting to her feet too. Malfoy and Goyle remained slumped hopelessly on the corridor floor; neither of them had wands. "Let's stick together. I say we go – Harry, what's that on your arm?" **

"**What? Oh yeah –" **

**He pulled the diadem from his wrist and held it up. It was still hot, blackened with soot, but as he looked at it closely he was just able to make out the tiny words etched upon it; WIT BEYOND MEASURE IS MAN'S GREATEST TREASURE.**

**A bloodlike substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly Harry felt the thing vibrate violently, then break apart in his hands, and as it did so, he thought he heard the faintest, most distant scream of pain, echoing not from the grounds or the castle, but from the thing that had just fragmented in his fingers. **

"One more down, only the snake left," said Remus looking at Albus, "But the snake is always with Voldemort himself. How will they going to kill it?" he asked him, everyone was looking at Albus waiting for his reply.

"That I don't know, Mr. Lupin but I have my faith in Harry that he will find a way." He answered him very calmly. James again felt a flash of anger for his old headmaster but he remained silent.

"**It must have been Fiendfyre!" whimpered Hermione, her eyes on the broken piece. **

"**Sorry?" **

"**Fiendfyre – cursed fire – it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous – how did Crabbe know how to –?" **

"**Must've learned from the Carrows," said Harry grimly. **

"**Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really," said Ron, whose hair, like Hermione's, was singed, and whose face was blackened. "If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he was dead." **

Majority of the people in the room agreed with Ron.

"**But don't you realize?" whispered Hermione. "This means, if we can just get the snake –" **

**But she broke off as yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. Harry looked around and his heart seemed to fail: Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men.**

All the Weasleys in the room alerted in their seats. Molly was holding Arthur's hand tightly, praying for the safety of her family.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair – **

"**Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"**

"Bloody hell," Fred and Geroge shouted again completely shocked. On their left side Bill said unbelievingly, "He is joking. He never jokes since he was eight years old." He like the rest of his brothers in the room couldn't believe that. "What the hell happened to him?" murmured Charlie also shocked at Percy's unusual behavior.

"**You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.**

Several people laughed at that and Fred said aloud, "I never thought I would say that but I am starting to respect him." He finished with a very serious expression on his face; George nodded at him while Bill and Charlie shook their heads. Molly and Arthur was still tensed, worried for the safety of their children.

"That's one amazing Transfiguration," said James impressed with Percy. Minerva was also very impressed from Percy's spell, proud of her former student.

"**You actually are joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –" **

**The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart.**

"What? What happened?" asked Molly hysterically while Lily gripped James hand tightly.

**Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them –**

There was complete silence in the room while Lily had stopped breathing. Molly's pale face was tear stained by then and George and Lee were looking at Fred while he was looking at the book.

**And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life. . . . **

Lily released the breath she was holding and loosened her grip on James hand. On the other Weasleys with dread in their stomachs anxiously hoping to hear that Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy were alright too and nothing worse happened as Harry thought.

**And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.**

Molly was shaking, her heart was constricting. Arthur was breathing deeply while Bill and Charlie paled face and rigid with fear were looking at Fred, who was still looking at the book. George was staring worriedly at his best friend- his brother, knowing that if anything happened to him he will not be able to stand it. Fabian and Gideon were looking at Molly and Fred praying that nothing bad happened to their any of their nephews.

"**No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"**

"No!" Molly said with such a pain in her voice that every eye became teary. She couldn't believe it; she will not believe it, not her son, not Fred. She got up from her chair and grabbed Fred in her arms, her whole body shaking with sobs. Arthur felt as if someone was constricting steel walls around his heart, he couldn't breathe. Charlie gripped the arms of his chair, tears leaking from his eyes. Bill let out a quite sob, his eyes red as Fleur rubbed his shoulder tears running down on her beautiful face. George who was looking at Fred till that point leaned over his chair and threw up. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he retched. Lee, who was crying himself, was desperately trying to help him but he didn't know how. Fred who was caged into Molly's arms was completely silent. His face impassive, he didn't know what to say or do.

Fabian and Gideon's faces were also tear stained and they were looking helplessly at the Weasleys. Albus eyes were also teary; he was looking at Fred who was staring at nothingness. Tonks was sobbing into Remus's shoulder while he, James, Sirius, Lily and Minerva were also looking at the Weasleys with helpless expressions with tears felling from their eyes. Hagrid was crying into his handkerchief and rest of the Order had bowed their heads with tears in their eyes, in grief at the loss of Fred.

**And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. **

Molly who was holding Fred in her arms tightly, sobbed loudly at that while Bill and Charlie cried out, "Make it stop, we don't want to hear it anymore." Arthur was gripping the table with both hands; his wand fell down at his feet, looking at Fred as if he even blinked once, Fred would vanish and he would never be see him again.

George, who had finally stopped retching got up and gripped Fred who was still caged by Molly into a tight hug. "You will not go to Hogwarts. It's final; I am not going to hear any argument from you. I will lock you in your room without your wand. Got it?" he said to him, with his frame shaking from the sobs he was trying to hold but Fred didn't reply him at all. "Got it? Answer me, Goddamn it, Fred answer me?" he start shaking Fred desperately. "You can't change anything." Fred said finally turning his head toward George, with his voice steady and calm and his face devoid of any emotion. Every head in the room turned toward him, "We will not remember anything when we get back." Fred told George.

George shaking his head, punched the table in front of him and said in distress, "Don't say that. Nothing will happen to you. I will let anything happen to you." When Fred didn't agreed with him, George said with his hands shaking and tears falling from his eyes, "You can't leave me. You are not just my brother but my best friend, my partner." Molly who was also crying standing with them gripped George's shoulder. She desperately wanted to protect her children but she was helpless. "I am sorry George but it will be my time to go," said Fred at which George shook his head and Molly sobbed harder. Arthur was feeling pain at every word Fred said and he got up to hug his sons too. Bill, Charlie and Fleur were also standing next to them. "You will be fine, I know you will." Fred said with determination in his voice. "I love you, I love you all," he said looking at his family. Molly cried harder and hugged him tightly while rest of them standing near them sobbing and crying.

Fred removed himself from his mother's hug and said to them, "I have no regrets, I will die a hero's death," he said looking at his uncles Fabian and Gideon who smiled at him. "And I got to hear Percy's joke, what else I can ask for?" he grinned at them. His family tried to smile at his joke but they couldn't be able to. "Seriously guys, I am alive right now. So please stop crying." Molly hugged him tightly again while Arthur, Bill and Charlie nodded at him.

Geroge looked up at Albus and asked him, "Is there anyway, we can stop it from happening?" his eyes puffy and red. "I am sorry but we can't stop that from happening." Albus replied in a kind tone.

"Then why the hell we are reading that," George roared, mad with grief. Fred stood up from his chair and gripped George's shoulder, "So we know what happened and how? As Professor Dumbledore said before we deserve explanation. Look I don't want to die but if I am going to in the future than it doesn't mean I will leave you alone. I am sure, I will stay with you Georgie, trust me on that. Please for me." Fred pleaded with George who nodded at him while tears falling from his eyes.

"We shall continue now," Fred said to Albus while sitting back in his chair with George and Molly sitting on his both sides, each holding one of his hands while rest of his family also sitting close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 32- The Elder Wand **

**The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Harry's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying-**

Every eye was numb. Fred took a deep breath, still feeling strange hearing about his own death but what he said to his family was true he didn't have any regrets dying in the battle against Voldemort and deatheaters. George fisted his hand so tightly that blood flow stopped there. Molly was looking at Fred with hungry eyes as if she will never be able to see him again. Arthur red eyed, sitting in his seat defeated unable to protect his son. Tears fell from Bill and Charlie's eyes while Fleur was sobbing quietly.

**And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and curses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads.**

Everyone immediately looked toward the book, panic seeping into their already grief filled state.

**"Get down!" Harry shouted, as more curses flew through the night: He and Ron had both grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor, but Percy lay across Fred's body, shielding it from further harm, and when Harry shouted "Percy, come on, we've got to move!" he shook his head.**

Molly closed her eyes in grief and distress. George, Bill and Charlie were staring at nothingness their eyes full of tears. Arthur was looking helplessly at his hands while Fred shouted, "Don't be stupid Percy, there are curses flying from every direction. Get out of harm's way now."

**"Percy!" Harry saw tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder brother's shoulders and pulled, but Percy would not budge. "Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to-"**

"Oh Merlin!" Alice and Lily murmured sobbing quietly. Order members still had their heads bowed at the terrible loss of Fred.

**Hermione screamed, and Harry, turning, did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. One of Aragog's descendants had joined the fight.**

Hagrid, who was blowing his nose, immediately looked up while the grief stricken faces of the people in the room became pale.

**Ron and Harry shouted together; their spells collided and the monster was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness. **

"No, don't hurt them," Hagrid shouted distressed. "Hagrid these giant spiders are not harmless creatures. They will harm and even kill humans," said Marlene, trying to make the half giant saw reason.

"But they will not do that, they are just babies," he cried out, not wanting Aragog's family hurt.

"Open your eyes. They are monsters. There is war going on. My brother will be dead so you can shove up your love for these hairy creatures up your butt. If they don't take care of, they will start eating people," George growled at Hagrid furiously. The half giant in answer bowed his head, tears leaking from his eyes. Nobody contradicted George's harsh treatment of Hagrid. They all liked Hagrid but he just had weakness of loving monsters.

**"It brought friends!" Harry called to the others, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted. More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated. Harry fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight. Then more curses came soaring over Harry's head, so close he felt the force of them blow his hair. **

"They need to move now," said Kingsley with which everyone in the room agreed.

**"Let's move, NOW!" **

**Pushing Hermione ahead of him with Ron, Harry stooped to seize Fred's body under the armpit. Percy, realizing what Harry was trying to do, stopped clinging to the body and helped: together, crouching low to avoid the curses flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Fred out of the way. **

**"Here," said Harry, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armor had stood earlier. He could not bear to look at Fred a second longer than he had to, and after making sure that the body was well- hidden, he took off after Ron and Hermione.**

Weasleys closed their eyes with tears in them while Fred murmured, "Thank you Harry."

**Malfoy and Goyle had vanished but at the end of the corridor, which was now full of dust and falling masonry, glass long gone from windows, he saw many people running backward and forward, whether friends or foes he could not tell. Rounding the corner, Percy let out a bull-like roar: "ROOKWOOD!" and sprinted off in the direction of a tall man, who was pursuing a couple of students.**

"No! Percy," Molly screamed her whole body shaking again. Arthur had closed his eyes tightly; he did not have the courage to hear anything happened to his other son. Geroge, Fred, Charlie and Bill understood Percy's action and if they were there they will do the same.

**"Harry, in here!" Hermione screamed. **

**She had pulled Ron behind a tapestry. They seemed to be wrestling together, and for one mad second Harry thought that they were embracing again; then he saw that Hermione was trying to restrain Ron, to stop him running after Percy. **

Molly despite her emotional turmoil murmured, "Please keep him there."

**"Listen to me-LISTEN RON!" **

**"I wanna help-I wanna kill Death Eaters-" **

**His face was contorted, smeared with dust and smoke, and he was shaking with rage and grief.**

"Poor Ron," said Marlene, who was crying herself.

**"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it! Please-Ron-we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!" said Hermione.**

"That's it Granger," said Moody, thinking that they need to move forward.

**But Harry knew how Ron felt: Pursuing another Horcrux could not bring the satisfaction of revenge; he too wanted to fight, to punish them, the people who had killed Fred, and he wanted to find the other Weasleys, and above all make sure, make quite sure, that Ginny was not-but he could not permit that idea to form in his mind-**

"Arthur, Ginny_" Molly couldn't finish her sentence too afraid like Harry. All the Weasleys were rigid with worry until Sirius said, "She is a tough kid. I am sure she is fine." He was trying to reassured Weasleys and himself. "She is a skilled dueler," Remus added further. Molly was looking at hopefully while Arthur said, "Yes, you are right."

**"We will fight!" Hermione said. "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!"**

"She is right," said Edgar loudly.

**She was crying too, and she wiped her face on her torn and singed sleeve as she spoke, but she took great heaving breaths to calm herself as, still keeping a tight hold on Ron, she turned to Harry. **

**"You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry-look inside him!"**

Lily gripped James hand tightly, not fond of the connection between her son and Voldemort.

**Why was it so easy? Because his scar had been burning for hours, yearning to show him Voldemort's thoughts? He closed his eyes on her command, and at once, the screams and bangs and all the discordant sounds of the battle were drowned until they became distant, as though he stood far, far away from them...**

"He is not participating?" asked Benjy surprised. "Then where he is?"

**He was standing in the middle of a desolate but strangely familiar room, with peeling paper on the walls and all the windows boarded up except for one. The sounds of the assault on the castle were muffled and distant. The single unblocked window revealed distant bursts of light where the castle stood, but inside the room was dark except for a solitary oil lamp.**

"The Shrieking Shack." Marauders shouted together. Every head in the room turned towards them.

"How do you know what Shrieking Shack looks like from inside?" asked Kingsley looking interestedly at Marauders.

Before they reply, Lily said, "It's a long story. Just so you know that their rule breaking and roaming in Hogwarts at night tendencies let them to lots of discoveries," she finished her answer looking pointedly at Marauders, who smiled at her.

**He was rolling his wand between his fingers, watching it, his thoughts on the room in the castle, the secret room only he had ever found, the room, like the chamber, that you had to be clever and cunning and inquisitive to discover...He was confident that the boy would not find the diadem...although Dumbledore's puppet had come much farther than he ever expected...too far... **

Several people snorted at Voldemort's ignorance.

**"My Lord," said a voice, desperate and cracked. He turned: there was Lucius Malfoy sitting in the darkest corner, ragged and still bearing the marks of the punishment he had received after the boy's last escape. One of his eyes remained closed and puffy. "My Lord...please...my son..." **

"I would feel pity for him if he is not such a bastard," said James harshly.

**"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?"**

"I was right," triumphantly looking at Albus. "Those Slytherins shouldn't be allowed to leave the castle then we would see how those Deatheaters attack Hogwarts."

"Maybe they hesitated but you heard Voldemort he will not care one bit about their children. He would still attack." Kingsely said to Aberforth, contradicting him.

**"No-never," whispered Malfoy. **

**"You must hope not." **

**"Aren't-aren't you afraid, my Lord that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" asked Malfoy, his voice shaking. "Wouldn't it be...forgive me...more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?" **

**"Do not pretend Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me." **

Lily gasped horrified, tightened her hold on James hand who himself was quite troubled at Voldemort's statement. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks just as rest of the Order did. Albus knew that Tom was right and he glanced at Potters thinking that they will hate him when they find out what he had planned for Harry but he had faith in Harry and he knew that Harry will make it through all of that.

**Voldemort dropped his gaze once more to the wand in his fingers. It troubled him...and those things that troubled Lord Voldemort needed to be rearranged... **

**"Go and fetch Snape."**

Albus eyebrows shot upwards and he knew immediately what Voldemort was going to do. He couldn't do anything to save Severus. On the other hand Order members were confused at Voldemort's thoughts. "What does it mean, Albus?" asked Minerva at last, "The elder wand is troubling him. How? And what does Snape has to do anything with it?"

"That I cannot answer right now," Albus replied which met with several groans.

**"Snape, m-my Lord?" **

**"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a -service-I require from him. Go."**

Order members were thinking about, what kind of service Voldemort required from Snape.

**Frightened, stumbling a little through the gloom, Lucius left the room. Voldemort continued to stand there, twirling the wand between his fingers, staring at it. **

**"It is the only way, Nagini," he whispered, and he looked around, and there was the great thick snake, now suspended in midair, twisting gracefully within the enchanted, protected space he had made for her, a starry, transparent sphere somewhere between a glittering cage and a tank.**

"He is protecting his snake," said Emmeline, "How will they going to kill the snake when it is protected by Voldemort," but no one knew the answer of that.

**With a gasp, Harry pulled back and opened his eyes at the same moment his ears were assaulted with the screeches and cries, the smashes and bangs of battle. **

**"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape." **

"How did Harry know it was Shrieking Shack?" Lily asked James but it was Sirius who answered her, "In his third year, I made him follow me inside to reveal the truth about Peter."

**"Voldemort's sitting in the shrieking Shack?" said Hermione, outraged. "He's not-he's not even FIGHTING?" **

**"He doesn't think he needs to fight," said Harry. "He thinks I'm going to go to him." **

**"But why?" **

**"He knows I'm after Horcruxes-he's keeping Nagini close beside him- -obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing-" **

**"Right," said Ron, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and I'll go and get it -" **

Weasleys all shook their head at that, with dread filling their stomach.

**Harry cut across Ron. **

**"You two stay here, I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I-" **

Lily whimpered and James fisted his free hand tightly.

**"No," said Hermione, "it makes much more sense if I take the Cloak and-"**

"That is not the time to get separate but stay together," bellowed Remus looking at his friends.

**"Don't even think about it," Ron snarled at her. Before Hermione could get farther than "Ron, I'm just as capable -" the tapestry at the top of the staircase on which they stood was ripped open.**

Everyone was holding their wands immediately again as if they were in attack themselves.

**"POTTER!" **

**Two masked Death Eaters stood there, but even before their wands were fully raised, Hermione shouted "Glisseo!"**

Several people shouted, "Yes!" but they were still worried.

**The stairs beneath their feet flattened into a chute and she, Harry, and Ron hurtled down it, unable to control their speed but so fast that the Death Eaters' Stunning spells flew far over their heads. They shot through the concealing tapestry at the bottom and spun onto the floor, hitting the opposite wall. **

**"Duro!" cried Hermione, pointing her wand at the tapestry, and there were two loud, sickening crunches as the tapestry turned to stone and the Death Eaters pursuing them crumpled against it.**

"Thank God for Hermione's reflexes," said Lily with relief as rest of the Order agreed with her.

**"Get back!" shouted Ron, and he, Harry, and Hermione hurled themselves against a door as a herd of galloping desks thundered past, shepherd by a sprinting Professor McGonagall. She appeared not to notice them. Her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek. As she turned the corner, they heard her scream, **

**"CHARGE!" **

Minerva became still for a second and then sat straighter in her chair mentally preparing herself when she really was in that situation while people in the room looked at her with awed and worried gazes.

**"Harry, you get the Cloak on," said Hermione. "Never mind us-" **

**But he threw it over all three of them; large though they were he doubted anyone would see their disembodied feet through the dust that clogged the air, the falling stone, the shimmer of spells. **

"That's a good idea atleast they will not be attacked left and right every minute," said Tonks approving Harry's act.

**They ran down the next staircase and found themselves in a corridor full of duelers. The portraits on either side of the fighters were crammed with figures screaming advice and encouragement, while Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, dueled students and teachers. Dean had won himself a wand, for he was face-to-face with Dolohov, Parvati with Travers. **

There was pin drop silence in the room even the sound of breathing can be heard. Minerva was worried but very proud of her students.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands at once, ready to strike, but the duelers were weaving and darting so much that there was a strong likelihood of hurting one of their own side if they cast curses. Even as they stood braced, looking for the opportunity to act, there came a great "Wheeeeee!" and looking up, Harry saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms.**

"Go Peeves!" shouted Fred and George simultaneously and then looked at each other, smiling slightly.

"ARGH!"

**A fistful of tubers had hit the Cloak over Ron's head; the damp green roots were suspended improbably in midair as Ron tried to shake them loose. **

**"Someone's invisible there!" shouted a masked Death Eater, pointing.**

"Oh no!" murmured Dedalus afraid that they were spotted.

**Dean made the most of the Death Eater's momentary distraction, knocking him out with a stunning Spell; Dolohov attempted to retaliate, and Parvati shot a Body Bind Curse at him.**

There were loud cheers of applause at that. "Give them hell," said Fabian and Gideon louder than others.

**"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled, and he, Ron, and Hermione gathered the Cloak tightly around themselves and pelted, heads down, through the midst of the fighters, slipping a little in pools of Snargaluff juice, toward the top of the marble staircase into the entrance hall. **

**"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!" **

**Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Death Eater. **

"Little coward is in trouble again," said Sirius coolly.

**Harry Stunned the Death Eater as they passed. Malfoy looked around, beaming, for his savior, and Ron punched him from under the Cloak. Malfoy fell backward on top of the Death Eater, his mouth bleeding, utterly bemused. **

**"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two- faced bastard!" Ron yelled.**

"Take that Ferret!" said Fred, winking at George who grinned.

**There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the hall. Death Eaters everywhere Harry looked: Yaxley, close to the front doors, in combat with Flitwick, a masked Death Eater dueling Kingsley right beside them. **

Kingsley gripped his wand tighter.

**Students ran in every direction; some carrying or dragging injured friends. Harry directed a Stunning Spell toward the masked Death Eater; it missed but nearly hit Neville, who had emerged from nowhere brandishing armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater and began reeling him in.**

Alice and Frank exchanged a worried look, afraid for their son.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sped won the marble staircase: glass shattered on the left, and the Slytherin hourglass that had recorded House points spilled its emeralds everywhere, so that people slipped and staggered as they ran. Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead as they reached the ground a gray blur that Harry took for an animal sped four-legged across the hall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.**

"No!" Remus roared loudly standing up from his chair, his wand shooting sparks while Sirius, James, Lily and Tonks tried to calm him down. On the other hand, Bill was looking murderous while Fleur horrified herself, was rubbing his shoulder. Rest of the Order was afraid and worried for the safety of the person whom Greyback attack.

**"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, Fenrir Greyback was thrown backward from the feebly struggling body of Lavender Brown. **

Minerva's face was ashen while people in the room had bowed their heads; some of them had tears in their eyes.

"I hope she will be fine," said Dorcas about Lavender, horrified at what happened to her.

**He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, with a bright white flash and a crack, a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move. **

**"I have more!" shrieked Professor Trelawney from over the banisters. "More for any who want them! Here-" **

"Whoa!" shouted Sirius in shock and he was not the only one in the room who was shocked at that.

**And with a move like a tennis serve, she heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, waved her wand through the air, and caused the ball to speed across the hall and smash through a window.**

"Who knew she can be so cool?" said Fred in awe of Trelawney. Minerva also agreed with him, first time seeing that side of her colleague.

**At the same moment, the heavy wooden front doors burst open, and more of the gigantic spiders forced their way into the Entrance hall.**

"Bloody hell, not them again," said Gideon loudly. Hagrid started sweating heavily at the mention of spiders again thinking that they will get hurt.

**Screams of terror rent the air: the fighters scattered, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike, and red and green jets of light flew into the midst of the oncoming monsters, which shuddered and reared, more terrifying than ever.**

Majority in the room shuddered; everyone was horrified at the description. Hagrid was sitting straighter in his chair, desperately wanted to do something, to keep Aragog's family from harm.

**"How do we get out?" yelled Ron over all the screaming, but before either Harry or Hermione could answer they were bowled aside; Hagrid had come thundering down the stairs, brandishing his flowery pink umbrella.**

Every eye in the room was looking at Hagrid with disbelief and sympathy. They all knew that Hagrid can become quite blind when it comes to dangerous creatures. Hagrid who was not looking at anyone held his umbrella tightly which was standing by the right leg of his chair.

**"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" he yelled.**

Everyone was stunned. They didn't know whether to sympathize with Hagrid or to tell him how stupid he was. "Oh! Hagrid," Lily muttered under her breathe.

**"HAGRID, NO!" **

**Harry forgot everything else: he sprinted out from under the cloak, running bent double to avoid the curses illuminating the whole hall.**

"Oh no, no Harry don't," said Lily urgently, James squeezed her hand just as worried as she was. Hagrid at hearing that he put Harry in the middle of danger, gripped the arm of his chair tightly and broke it.

**"HAGRID, COME BACK!" **

**But he was not even halfway to Hagrid when he saw it happen: Hagrid vanished amongst the spiders, and with a great scurrying, a foul swarming movement, they retreated under the onslaught of spells, Hagrid buried in their midst. **

Again everyone turned towards Hagrid not knowing what to say. "Is he gonna be alright?" whispered Dedalus to Hestia, worried about Hagrid.

**"HAGRID!" Harry heard someone calling his own name, whether friend or foe he did not care: He was springing down the front steps into the dark grounds, and the spiders were swarming away with their prey, and he could see nothing of Hagrid at all.**

Hagrid was still not looking at anyone, ashamed and angry at himself the he will be putting Harry in danger but also relieved that Aragog's family was heading towards safety.

**"HAGRID!" **

**He thought he could make out an enormous arm waving from the midst of the spider swarm, but as he made to chase after them, his way was impeded by a monumental foot, which swung down out of the darkness and made the ground on which he stood shudder. **

"Giants!" said Kingsley immediately and with that one word everyone's worried and fear increased.

**He looked up: A giant stood before him, twenty feet high, its head was hidden in shadow, nothing but its treelike, hairy shins illuminated by light from the castle doors. With one brutal, fluid movement, it smashed a massive fist through an upper window, and glass rained down upon Harry, forcing him back under the shelter of the doorway.**

"Just what we are missing in all of that," said Sirius as the battle began to worsen.

**"Oh my-!" shrieked Hermione, as she and ron caught up with Harry and gazed upward at the giant now trying to seize people through the window above. **

**"DON'T!" ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand as she raised her wand. "Stun him and he'll crush half the castle-"**

"Good point but it still doesn't solve the problem," said Emmeline, thinking how to handle the giant.

**"HAGGER?"**

"What?" asked Alice, wondering she heard the right word or not. Hagrid who was bowing his head till then immediately looked up, he knew without a doubt it was Grawp looking for him.

**Grawp came lurching around the corner of the castle; only now did Harry realize that Grawp was, indeed, an undersized giant. The gargantuan monster trying to crush people on the upper floors turned around and let out a roar. The stone steps trembled as he stomped toward his smaller kin, and Grawp's lopsided mouth fell open, showing yellow, half brick-sized teeth; and then they launched themselves at each other with the savagery of lions.**

"No don't hurt him, he's a baby," Hagrid screamed with fear and furry standing up from his seat, terrified for his brother. Tears were running down his face. Several people tried to comfort him but they were at loss of words until Albus spoke to him in a kind tone, "Hagrid, please calm down. I know it's hard to remain calm when your family is in danger," he said looking at his own brother and Weasleys. "But you have to and your brother like you is a brave person. He is fighting for Hogwarts, for Harry. You should be proud of him." Hagrid whose face was tear stained nodded at Albus and sat down.

**"RUN!" Harry roared; the night was full of hideous yells and blows as the giants wrestled, and he seized Hermione's hand and tore down the steps into the grounds, Ron bringing up the rear. Harry had not lost hope of finding and saving Hagrid **

Hagrid, who was still sobbing quietly, looked up at James and Lily, "I'm sorry for being stupid and putting Harry in danger. I should be sent to Azkaban_" Lily cut him off, "No Hagrid, don't say that. You are our friend. You are Harry's friend and you have the biggest heart in the whole world. Harry is worried about you and so are we," she said to him kindly as rest of the Order nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah Hagrid and if anyone apologize it should be me," said George, "I am sorry for what I said to you and the way I treated you. I really am sorry." He apologized to Hagrid sincerely.

"No don't, you were right. I was being stupid." Hagrid said kindly, "There is nothing to forgive."

**He ran so fast that they were halfway toward the forest before they were brought up short again. **

"What now?" Edgar asked impatiently not in the mood for another dangerous surprise.

**The air around them had frozen: Harry's breath caught and solidified in his chest. Shapes moved out in the darkness, swirling figures of concentrated blackness, moving in a great wave towards the castles, their faces hooded and their breath rattling... **

"Dementors!" several people shouted in unison worriedly, all of them thinking the same thing "This is not the time for encounter with them again."

**Ron and Hermione closed in beside him as the sounds of fighting behind them grew suddenly muted, deadened, because a silence only dementors could bring was falling thickly through the night…**

"Come on, produce your Patronus son," said James not wanted to hear about the effects of dementors.

**"Come on, Harry!" said Hermione's voice from a very long way away. "Patronuses, Harry, come on!" **

**He raised his wand, but a dull hopelessness was spreading throughout him: Fred was gone, and Hagrid was surely dying or already dead How many more lay dead that he did not yet know about? He felt as though his soul had already half left his body...**

Weasleys all closed their eyes and tears fell from George's while Fred and Hagrid bowed their heads helplessly. "Don't think like that Harry, come on you can do it,' shouted James encouragingly while Lily nodded at him with tears in her eyes also.

**"HARRY, COME ON!" screamed Hermione. **

**A hundred dementors were advancing, gliding toward them, sucking their way closer to Harry's despair, which was like a promise of a feast...**

Order members were rigid with tension and fear in their seats.

**He saw Ron's silver terrier burst into the air, flicker feebly, and expire; he saw Hermione's otter twist in midair and fade, and his own wand trembled in his hand, and he almost welcomed the oncoming oblivion, the promise of nothing, of no feeling...**

"Don't!" shouted James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Molly simultaneously.

**And then a silver hare, a boar, and fox soared past Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads: the dementors fell back before the creatures' approach. Three more people had arrived out of the darkness to stand beside them, their wands outstretched, continuing to cast Patronuses: Luna, Ernie, and Seamus.**

"Oh! Thank God," said Lily as she and James breathed a sigh of relief with others in the room.

**"That's right," said Luna encouragingly, as if they were back in the Room of Requirement and this was simply spell practice for the D.A.**

"That girl never cease to surprise," said Charlie aloud.

**"That's right, Harry...come on think of something happy..." **

**'something happy?" he said, his voice cracked. **

**"We're all still here," she whispered, "we're still fighting. Come on, now..."**

"Yes, think positive now. You are still fighting." Frank said agreeing with Luna.

**There was a silver spark, then a wavering light, and then, with the greatest effort it had ever cost him the stag burst from the end of Harry's wand. It cantered forward, and now the dementors scattered in earnest, and immediately the night was mild again, but the sounds of the surrounding battle were loud in his ears.**

"I don't even want to imagine what it sounds like," murmured Dedalus under his breath.

**"Can't thank you enough," said ron shakily, turning to Luna, Ernie, and Seamus "you just saved-" **

**With a roar and an earth-quaking tremor, another giant came lurching out of the darkness from the direction of the forest, brandishing a club taller than any of them.**

There were several horrified gasps and Gideon muttered, "Not again."

**"RUN!" Harry shouted again, but the others needed no telling; They all scattered, and not a second too soon, for the next moment the creature's vast foot had fallen exactly where they had been standing. Harry looked round: Ron and Hermione were following him, but the other three had vanished back into the battle.**

"Close call," said Lily taking a deep breath as everyone relaxed.

**"Let's get out of range!" yelled Ron as the giant swung its club again and its bellows echoed through the night, across the grounds where bursts of red and green light continued to illuminate the darkness.**

"Good idea," said Remus, agreeing with Ron.

**"The Whomping willow," said Harry, "go!" **

**Somehow he walled it all up in his mind, crammed it into a small space into which he could not look now: thoughts of Fred and Hagrid, and his terror for all the people he loved, scattered in and outside the castle, must all wait, because they had to run, had to reach the snake and Voldemort, because that was, as Hermione said, the only way to end it- **

**He sprinted, half-believing he could outdistance death itself, ignoring the jets of light flying in the darkness all around him, and the sound of the lake crashing like the sea, and the creaking of the Forbidden Forest though the night was windless; through grounds that seemed themselves to have risen in rebellion, he ran faster than he had ever moved in his life, and it was he who saw the great tree first, the Willow that protected the secret at its roots with whiplike, slashing branches.**

"What secret? Why are they even going towards that violent tree?" Kingsley asked, confused as most of the Order members.

Before Marauders, Lily, Albus or Minerva answered his question, Fred and George said to him together, "It hides the secret passageway into the Shrieking Shack," Order members who didn't knew that looked at each other in disbelief. "But how can you open that secret passageway with Willow hurting anyone who tried to go near it." Alice asked.

"There is a trick for that and I am sure we are going to hear that soon." James replied with a small smile.

**Panting and gasping, Harry slowed down, skirting the willow's swiping branches, peering through the darkness toward its tick trunk, trying to see the single knot in the bark of the old tree that would paralyze it.**

"It can be paralyzed by jabbing a small stone or twig there." Minerva explained after seeing the confusion on some faces.

**Ron and Hermione caught up, Hermione so out of breath that she could not speak. **

**"How-how're we going to get in?" panted Ron. "I can-see the place- -if we just had-Crookshanks again-" **

**"Crookshanks?" wheezed Hermione, bent double, clutching her chest. **

**"Are you a wizard, or what?" **

**"Oh-right-yeah-"**

Everyone laughed while Fred and George said mischievously, "That's our Ronnie. We were afraid for a second that we will never see him again." Molly also smiled, seeing them like that again.

**Ron looked around, then directed his wand at a twig on the ground and said "Winguardium Leviosa!" The twig flew up from the ground, spun through the air as if caught by a gust of wind, then zoomed directly at the trunk through the Willow's ominously swaying branches. It jabbed at a place near the roots, and at once, the writhing tree became still. **

Despite knowing that it was still hard for Order members to believe that it was so easy to make the willow still.

**"Perfect!" panted Hermione. **

**"Wait." **

**For one teetering second, while the crashes and booms of the battle filled the air, Harry hesitated. Voldemort wanted him to do this, wanted him to come...Was he leading Ron and Hermione into a trap?**

"It's not the time to think that and they will not let you go alone," said James.

**But the reality seemed to close upon him, cruel and plain: the only way forward was to kill the snake, and the snake was where Voldemort was, and Voldemort was at the end of this tunnel... **

**"Harry, we're coming, just get in there!" said Ron, pushing him forward. **

Weasleys were very proud of Ron.

**Harry wriggled into the earthy passage hidden in the tree's roots. It was a much tighter squeeze than it had been the last time they had entered it. The tunnel was low-ceilinged: they had had to double up to move through it nearly four years previously; now there was nothing for it but to crawl. Harry went first, his wand illuminated, expecting at any moment to meet barriers, but none came. They moved in silence, Harry's gaze fixed upon the swinging beam of the wand held in his fist. **

**At last, the tunnel began to slope upward and Harry saw a sliver of light ahead. Hermione tugged at his ankle. **

**"The Cloak!" she whispered. "Put the Cloak on!"**

"Good idea," said Kingsley approvingly.

**He groped behind him and she forced the bundle of slippery cloth into his free hand. With difficulty he dragged it over himself, murmured, "Nox," extinguishing his wandlight, and continued on his hands and knees, as silently as possible, all his senses straining, expecting every second to be discovered, to hear a cold clear voice, see a flash of green light.**

Everyone shuddered except Albus, in the room.

**And then he heard voices coming from the room directly ahead of them, only slightly muffled by the fact that the opening at the end of the tunnel had been blocked up by what looked like an old crate. Hardly daring to breathe, Harry edged right up tot he opening and peered through a tiny gap left between crate and wall. **

**The room beyond was dimly lit, but he could see Nagini, swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in midair. He could see the edge of a table, and a long-fingered white hand toying with a wand. **

**Then Snape spoke, and Harry's heart lurched: Snape was inches away from where he crouched, hidden.**

"That traitor," roared Sirius with heavy disdain in his voice. Lily immediately closed her eyes again, dreading to hear the conversation between Snape and Voldemort.

**"...my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"**

"Bastard, just let me get my hands on you," shouted Hestia wanting nothing more than to taught Snape a lesson he never forget.

**"-and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."**

"What the hell is he talking about?" Bill asked confused.

"We will find out soon enough, Mr. Weasley," said Albus and everyone groaned at Albus's habit of keeping secrets.

**"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."**

Lily opened her eyes again and they were full of fury. She really didn't know that Severus, the puppet of Voldemort while Remus said furiously, "I like to see you try." James and Sirius looked at him and a significant glance pass between three friends.

**Snape strode past the gap, and Harry drew back a little, keeping his eyes fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but he could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he would give away his position...**

"Harry is right," said Kingsley, also not knowing how to break the spell surrounding the snake.

**Voldemort stood up. Harry could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness.**

Several people shuddered again while Fred and George whispered to each other, "Sounds like quite a handsome bloke."

**"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly. **

**"My Lord?" said Snape. **

**Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton. **

**"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"**

Order members were completely silent not wanting to miss anything of that particular conversation.

**In the silence Harry imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled-or was it Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering on the air?**

"It's hard to tell because there isn't much difference between both of them," said James mockingly.

**"My-my lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand." **

**"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Olivander all those years ago."**

"Why it is not working for him properly?" asked Bode looking at everyone especially Albus.

"I think Voldemort will himself give you the answer soon," he replied at his questioning look. "Poor Severus," thought Albus regrettably.

**Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Harry's scar had begun to throb and pulse: Pain was building in his forehead, and he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort. **

**"No difference," said Voldemort again. Snape did not speak. Harry could not see his face. He wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master.**

"That's not going to be easy," said Caradoc without any sympathy for Snape.

**Voldemort started to move around the room: Harry lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain and fury mounted in Harry. **

**"I have thought long and hard, Severus...do you know why I have called you back from battle?"**

Order members were wondering the same thing, what it was that Voldemort wanted from Snape.

**And for a moment Harry saw Snape's profile. His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage. **

**"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."**

Again everyone's mood darkened in the room. James and Sirius cursed under their breath. Lily was also disgusted at Snape; the person she thought once was her friend.

**"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."**

"He also understands Harry very well," said Lily in a defeated voice to James who didn't contradict her. Both of them knew that Voldemort was right. Harry was too noble to let others die for him after all he was their son.

**"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself-" **

**"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends-the more, the better-but do not kill him.**

There were several outraged yells at Voldemort statement.

**"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable." **

**"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But-let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can-"**

"Why is he so insistent on finding Harry himself?" asked Fabian to Gideon in a low voice, wondering about Snape's repetitive request.

**"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Harry caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort's impatience in his burning scar. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"**

Everyone again turned towards Albus wanting to know the meaning behind Voldemort's words but they remain silent after seeing the look of regret and loss on his face as their confusion and curiosity increased.

**"My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?" **

**"-but there is a question, Severus. There is." **

**Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape. **

**"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?" **

Dedalus was about to ask something but Hestia shushed him, listening intently as rest of the room. They were about to get the answers they were waiting for.

**"I-I cannot answer that, my Lord." **

**"Can't you?" **

**The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry's head: he forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.**

Again people shuddered and Lily put her hands on her face, feeling that something bad was going to happen while James had closed his eyes and fisted his hands.

**"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Olivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's." **

**"I-I have no explanation, my Lord." **

**Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.**

There was pin drop silence in the room even some had stopped breathing, waiting anxiously to hear more.

**"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."**

Minerva's eyes widened suddenly and she looked at Albus instantly. She knew what Voldemort was talking about and after hearing Olivander's explanation about wands, she knew what he was going to do next. She looked at Albus's face full of regret but didn't understand why. For Snape? No it couldn't be that or finally Voldemort getting the full control of elder wand? That was a very disturbing thought.

**And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. it was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes. **

At that point, several Order members understood what Voldemort was going to do. "He is going to kill him," said Kingsley without any emotion. Every face turned towards him none of them were sorry for what was going to happen to Snape except Lily and Sirius while the latter bore a twisted grin just like at the time of Wormtail's death, the former's face was full of dread not for the murderer Snape but the boy Severus, her best friend she once knew.

**"My Lord-let me go to the boy-"**

"He knows also that Voldemort is going to kill him," whispered Bill to Charlie and Fleur

**"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer."**

Everyone was silent and tensed waiting to hear how Voldemort will end Snape's life.

**Snape did not speak. **

**"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."**

"Such a kind person, isn't he?" said Lee to Fred and George disgustedly.

**"My Lord-" **

**"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine." **

**"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.**

"It will not going to save you," said Remus harshly.

**"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last." And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. **

**"Kill." **

**There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.**

Order members looked horrified at hearing what happened to Snape. Albus head was bowed and his eyes were wet. Tears fell from Lily's eyes also while James sitting beside her didn't know what to say to her. He knew Lily still cared about Snape as he once was her best friend but he was not the same person Lily knew just like he, Sirius and Remus didn't know the real Peter.

**"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly. **

**He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere. **

**Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes; He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in an effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor. **

Lily who was crying gripped James hand tightly and lean into him for support. For some Order members who didn't know about Snape and Lily's friendship, found it very strange. Fred gave Remus a questioning look on which he answered to everyone, "They were friends in school."

**"Harry!" breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.**

"Don't waste your time on that snake," said Sirius in a low voice, not want to distress Lily anymore.

**He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he cried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.**

"Get away from him," said Molly urgently not wanting Harry anywhere near him while Sirius growled, "Even in his last moments."

**A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat. **

**"Take...it...Take...it..." **

**Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed form his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do- A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hand by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand.**

"His memories, but why?" said Remus shocked and confused at Snape's behavior. Order members were also looking confused at Snape's actions until Albus whose eyes were little red said to them all, "There are lots of things about Severus, none of you know and I am sure we are going to hear something's which are painful and shocking." He said looking at them all but lastly at Marauders and Lily.

**When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened. **

**"Look...at...me..." he whispered. **

James tensed again; he knew why Snape wanted to look at Harry's eyes because they were Lily's eyes. He always suspected Snape had feelings for Lily and what Dumbledore said about Snape and the memories he gave Harry, which they were going to see, held answers to his suspicions.

**The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark paired seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more. **

Lily who was leaning into James shoulder sobbed quietly. Sirius was still glad of Snape's death, he was sure that whatever memories Snape gave Harry will not change his opinion of Snape nor Snape's actions, he was a murderer after all. Rest of the Order was not sure what to say on one hand they were relieved that Snape the traitor, the murderer of Dumbledore was dead but on the other hand they also remembered what just Albus said that they didn't know things about Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 33-The Prince's Tale**

"The Prince's Tale' murmured Remus, remembering that he heard that name before but where? Lily also moved her head up from James shoulder and asked, "The chapter's title is The Prince's Tale?"

"Yes, why are you asking? Do you know something about it?" asked James instantly to her because he never heard that before.

"Severus mother's maiden name was prince. He is half-blood. His father was a muggle. So in school he nicknamed himself_" but before she could continue Remus interrupted her, "Half-blood Prince and he wrote his name on his potions text book." He further added.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" asked Lily her eyes still little red from crying while rest of the Order was looking at Remus questioningly. "Harry found his potion book last year and asked me if I knew any person named Half-blood Prince." He explained everyone.

"So it means this chapter will explain what Albus said about Snape." Kingsley said logically looking at Albus who didn't say anything.

**Harry remained kneeling at Snape's side, simply staring down at him, until quite suddenly a high, cold voice spoke so close to them that Harry jumped on his feet, the flask gripped tightly in his hands, thinking that Voldemort had reentered the room. **

"What?" shouted several people, immediately standing up from their chairs, their wands ready to attack.

**Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Harry realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of **

**Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.**

Order members took breath of relief and sat down again.

"**You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. **

"**Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.**

"That evil psycho," Fleur said furiously, her beautiful face red with anger.

"**Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. **

"**You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. **

"He is planning something," said James sitting straighter in his chair.

"**I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."**

"Over our dead bodies," shouted Fred, George and Lee and then Fred said grinning, "Well I will be already dead by then but if Harry will think about surrendering to Voldemort then I will come back as a ghost to stop him. Come to think of it I will pass through him again and again until he will give up the idea of surrender," he finished, waggling his eyebrows at George who rolled his in anger, "Pathetic joke, don't talk about your death anymore," he said in a hard tone. On the other hand every Order member who were alive thinking the same thing, how they will stop Harry from surrendering.

"He is too noble for his own good and he will definitely try to surrender himself," said Tonks aloud much to the dismay of James and Lily who were very afraid and tensed for their son. "We have to stop him then," said Molly and Fleur in unison and exchanged a surprised look with each other. "It settles then we will stop him at any cost to surrender,' said Remus with firm conviction while everyone nodded and Sirius whispered to him, "I have faith in you, Moony." Lily and James were so grateful to all of them that they didn't have enough words to thank them.

Albus didn't say anything during the conversation because he knew that Harry will have to go to Voldemort in the end to destroy the last horcrux but he had neither the courage nor the heart to tell that to everyone. They will know soon enough and he will face their wrath then.

**Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry. **

"**Don't listen to him," said Ron. "It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan –"**

James and Lily smiled at hearing that. Their son couldn't have any better friends then he already had.

**She glanced at Snape's body, then hurried back to the tunnel entrance. Ron followed her. Harry gathered up the Invisibility Cloak, then looked down at Snape. He did not know what to feel, except shock at the way Snape had been killed, and the reason for which it had been done…**

Lily took a deep breath not wanting to cry anymore. Her friend was already gone long before Voldemort killed him but still she didn't want that happen to Severus.

**They crawled back through the tunnel, none of them talking, and Harry wondered whether Ron and Hermione could still hear Voldemort ringing in their heads as he could. **

_**You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest…One hour… **_

"Don't think like that Harry. This is not the time to lose hope," said James encouragingly.

**Small bundles seemed to litter the lawn at the front of the castle. It could only be an hour or so from dawn, yet it was pitch-black. The three of them hurried toward the stone steps. A lone dog, the size of a small boat, lay abandoned in front of them. There was no other sign of Grawp or of his attacker.**

Hagrid who was very worried about his brother become motionless with fear.

**The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away.**

Where the hell is everyone gone?" asked Strugis loudly, worried about the defenders of Hogwarts.

"**Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione. **

**Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway.**

Order members didn't know whether they wanted to hear what happened to others or not. Everyone was afraid that they will hear the worst.

**The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand.**

"Oh Merlin!" murmured Marlene dreading the next part.

**The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall.**

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats and tears starting to fell from several eyes.

**Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking. Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks. **

Molly started crying again while Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Fleur's eyes were also teary. George hugged Fred again tightly not knowing what he was gonna do without him.

**Without a word to Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. **

Despite all of the grief, Weasleys were relieved to hear that Ginny was alright.

**Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred. Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling. **

Every face turned towards Remus and Tonks, both of them holding each other's hand tightly. "No!" Sirius shouted, standing up. "No, this can't be possible, you can't die. You guys can't die." Tears were falling from his eyes and he was shaking his head in denial as if he kept repeating it, it will become true.

James shut his eyes tightly, wanting to remove the last part he heard from his brain completely. His eyes leaking tears, he didn't know what to do beside him Lily had burst into tears her hand on James shoulder.

Order members were also crying at the loss of Remus and Tonks. Molly sobbed into Arthur's shoulders whose eyes were also wet. Moody tried to hide it but tears fell from his eyes too.

Remus and Tonks pale-faced were looking at each other in shock at hearing about their deaths. Tears fell from Tonks eyes, Remus cradling her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't want you to die. Teddy will need you, he will need us. Oh God, I will never going to see my baby again." Tonks sobbed in Remus's hands. Remus, whose eyes were also teary said to her, "I don't want you die either. But as you said we are together in this and Teddy will know that his parents were trying to make the world a better place in which he could live happily. I am sure he will understand."

Remus then turned towards the people in the room and said, "It happens to the best of us but we don't have any regrets." He said to them gesturing at himself and Tonks. "We will do what is right." He turned to James and Lily, "You remember what Harry said to me when I left Tonks and my child and wanted to go with him, Ron and Hermione. He said that 'Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they've got to.' Well, me and Tonks will do what best we can I think."

He then turned towards Sirius who was pacing now, "Sirius," but Sirius didn't acknowledge him. "Sirius doesn't be like that. You know what I will do is necessary." At that point Sirius turned towards him, his eyes red. Remus got up from his seat and engulfed him in a hug and James also got up and joined them. The trio hugged each other for few seconds the Sirius said, "I can't believe you will be dead. I mean you are the last Marauder alive and you will have a son. It is not fair, dammit." "Life is always not fair, Padfoot," Remus said to him with a sad smile. "But still after all the bad times you finally got happiness." James said fiercely, trying to stay calm. "Look at the bright side I got to be with you guys again." Remus said with a small smile. "That's not a bright side. Who wants to see your ugly face for the rest of the eternity. I have to see James face that is enough punishment." Sirius said in a fake suffering voice. James punched him in the shoulder, "Watch it, Padfoot." The trio laughed and hugged each other again. Order members also smiled slightly at Marauders behavior while Lily and Tonks rolled their eyes at them.

"Shall we start again?" asked Kingsley. Marauders sat back in their seats and Remus and Tonks nodded at Kingsley to go ahead.

**The Great Hall seemed to fly away, become smaller, shrink, as Harry reeled backward from the doorway. He could not draw breath. He could not bear to look at any of the other bodies, to see who else had died for him. He could not bear to join the Weasleys, could not look into their eyes, when if he had given himself up in the first place, Fred might never have died… **

"No Harry it's not your fault," said Fred loudly while everyone in the room nodded in agreement with him.

**He turned away and ran up the marble staircase. Lupin, Tonks… He yearned not to feel… He wished he could rip out his heart, his innards, everything that was screaming inside him… **

"Oh Harry," Lily said helplessly while James rubbed her shoulder.

**The castle was completely empty; even the ghosts seemed to have joined the mass mourning in the Great Hall. Harry ran without stopping, clutching the crystal flask of Snape's last thoughts, and he did not slowdown until he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.**

"But why there?" asked Gideon, didn't understand what Harry wanted from the office.

"To talk to Albus, his portrait is there," suggested Hestia.

"**Password?**

"But he didn't know that. How will he enter now?" said Alice agitatedly.

"**Dumbledore!" said Harry without thinking, because it was he whom he yearned to see, and to his surprise the gargoyle slid aside revealing the spiral staircase behind.**

"What? Snape choose your name as password. But why?" asked Minerva in shock.

"You will get the answer in few minutes," Albus replied.

**But when Harry burst into the circular office he found a change. The portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Not a single headmaster or headmistress remained to see him; all, it seemed, had flitted away, charging through the paintings that lined the castle so that they could have a clear view of what was going on.**

"But you are not there?" said James looking at Albus.

"Harry does not come to the office to talk to me, Mr. Potter. But to see Severus's memories by using a device called Pensieve." He said to James.

**Harry glanced hopelessly at Dumbledore's deserted frame, which hung directly behind the headmaster's chair, then turned his back on it. The stone Pensieve lay in the cabinet where it had always been. Harry heaved it onto the desk and poured Snape's memories into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge. To escape into someone else's head would be a blessed relief… Nothing that even Snape had left him could be worse than his own thoughts. The memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, with a feeling of reckless abandonment, as though this would assuage his torturing grief, Harry dived.**

"Whoa!" said Fred and George at the description.

**He fell headlong into sunlight, and his feet found warm ground. When he straightened up, he saw that he was in a nearly deserted playground. A single huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. Two girls were swinging backward and forward, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes.**

Lily's eyes widened immediately. She knew where Harry was and who these kids were but why Severus would gave Harry that memory.

**His black hair was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smock like shirt. **

Order members were sharing confused glances with each other, wondering who these kids were except Albus and Lily. James who was looking at Lily, noticed her widened eyes and immediately guessed who these kids were.

**Harry moved closer to the boy. Snape looked no more than nine or ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. **

"Snape," there were angry grunts among the Order members.

**There was undisguised greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister.**

James clenched his wand tightly and fisted his other hand. His worst suspicions were coming true.

"**Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.**

Every face turned towards Lily who was silent. She didn't know what to say. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, not liking what they were hearing at all. They both turned towards James who was looking down at the table in front of him.

**But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly. **

"Amazing," said Emmeline impressed with Lily's magical abilities at such young age. Everyone in the room agreed with her on that while Lily smiled slightly at them.

"**Mummy told you not to!" **

**Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.**

"She was always like that," thought Hestia, remembering the meeting she will have with Lily Potter's sister.

"**Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" **

"**But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."**

Everyone leaned forward a little interested to hear what young Lily would do.

**Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.**

"You did that," said Kingsley in disbelief "and you were what ten or nine? It's before you went Hogwarts." He asked.

"I was nine," replied Lily sheepishly while Order members looked at her, impressed and amazed.

"**Stop it!" shrieked Petunia. **

"**It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.**

"Always the dramatic," murmured Lily about Petunia.

"**It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.**

"Unbelievable, she is jealous of you." Remus said, he always wondered about the cause of animosity between Lily and Petunia. "Is that why she hated you and treated Harry badly because she can't do magic but you and Harry can." Remus asked further.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and said, "I never asked her." But she had thought that many times herself that Petunia hated her because she was witch.

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of color mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily. **

Fred and George snickered, trying to imagine Snape with flushed cheeks.

"**What's obvious?" asked Lily. **

**Snape had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You're…you're a witch," whispered Snape. **

**She looked affronted.**

When Order members looked at Lily questioningly, she replied with heat in her voice, "I am muggle-born, brought up by muggles. At that point I didn't know that what I do is magic or anything about magical community. So of course I looked affronted because I thought he was insulting me."

"**That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" **

**She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister. **

Again several people snickered at the way young Lily handled the situation.

"**No!" said Snape. He was highly colored now, and Harry wondered why he did not take off the ridiculously large coat, unless it was because he did not want to reveal the smock beneath it. He flapped after the girls, looking ludicrously bat like, like his older self.**

"Something's never change," whispered Sirius to Remus and Tonks.

**The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles, as though it was the safe place in tag.**

Lily closed her eyes, trying to remember it as she heard the story.

"**You are," said Snape to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." **

**Petunia's laugh was like cold water. **

"**Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?" **

"**Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a Muggle." **

"Wrong thing to say," said Marlene, becoming absorb in Snape's tale.

**Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone. **

"**Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate, and Harry, the only one left to observe him, recognized Snape's bitter disappointment, and understood that Snape had been planning this moment for a while, and that it had all gone wrong… **

"What is Snape really trying to show Harry?" Charlie asked to Bill, who shrugged in reply not knowing the answer himself.

**The scene dissolved, and before Harry knew it, re-formed around him. He was now in a small thicket of trees. He could see a sunlit river glittering through their trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool green shade. Two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Snape had removed his coat now; his odd smock looked less peculiar in the half light. **

"…**and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."**

"So they have become friends now?" lee whispered to Fred and George. It was still hard for them to believe that Snape was friend of Lily Potter, Harry's mother.

"**But I have done magic outside school!" **

"**We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful." **

**There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, and Harry knew that she was imagining sparks trailing from it. **

Lily laughed at hearing that while people in the room looked incredulously. Answering their questioning looks she said, "Yeah I was thinking about that." Sirius laughed loudly breaking the silence while James said with a fond smile, "Well looks like Harry understands you very well dear."

**Then she dropped the twig, leaned in toward the boy, and said, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?" **

"**It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me." **

"**Really?" whispered Lily. **

"**Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny. **

Lily whose eyes were closed again smiled at hearing that, remembering the scene from her childhood.

"**And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered. **

"**Normally," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents." **

"**Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" **

**Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair.**

James again fisted his hands again, not liking the scrutiny Snape was giving Lily.

"**No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."**

"He is right, it doesn't make any difference," said Sirius in a low voice, finding it hard to be in agreement with Snape.

"**Good," said Lily, relaxing. It was clear that she had been worrying. **

"**You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…" **

**His voice trailed away; she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground.**

James anger increased and some Order members raised their eyebrows and others exchange questioning looks. Lily, whose eyes were still closed, frowned at that not remembering Snape's intense scrutiny.

"**How are things at your house?" Lily asked. **

**A little crease appeared between his eyes. **

"Why? What's wrong at his home?" asked Dorcas to Lily couldn't help her curiosity.

"His father was a muggle and didn't like magic at all." Lily replied while her eyes still closed.

"**Fine," he said. **

"**They're not arguing anymore?" **

"**Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone." **

"**Doesn't your dad like magic?" **

"**He doesn't like anything, much," said Snape. **

"**Severus?" **

**A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name.**

Again several people exchanged questioning looks with each other. Remus and Sirius were looking worriedly at James who was motionless, his one hand fisted and other holding his wand tightly.

"**Yeah?" **

"**Tell me about the dementors again." **

"**What d'you want to know about them for?" **

"**If I use magic outside school – " **

"**They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too – " **

**He turned red again and shredded more leaves.**

"He liked her," whispered Fred to Geroge, stunned at the information. Besides them rest of the Order was also putting two and two together and coming to the same conclusion.

**Then a small rustling noise behind Harry made him turn: Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing. **

"**Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet. **

"**Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?" **

**Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. Harry could see her struggling for something hurtful to say. **

Lily shook her head remembering that scene. Those were the days when she and Petunia became distant from each other.

"**What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape's chest. "Your mum's blouse?"**

"I think she made a mistake," murmured Charlie in a low voice.

**There was a crack. A branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backward and burst into tears.**

"If she doesn't turn into such a cold-hearted bitch, I would feel sorry for her." Hestia whispered to Emmeline and Dorcas, not wanting to upset Lily.

"**Tuney!" **

**But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Snape. **

"**Did you make that happen?" **

"**No." He looked both defiant and scared. **

"He couldn't control that," murmured Fabian.

"**You did!" She was backing away from him. "You did! You hurt her!" **

"**No – no, I didn't!" **

**But the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Snape looked miserable and confused…**

"Poor boy," thought Marlene, the young Snape was alone and only looking for a friend.

**And the scene re-formed. Harry looked around. He was on platform nine and three quarters, and Snape stood beside him, slightly hunched, next to a thin, sallow-faced, sour-looking woman who greatly resembled him. Snape was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Lily seemed to be pleading with her sister. Harry moved closer to listen. **

"…**I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen –" She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" **

"About what? What are you talking about Lily?" Remus asked curiously.

"To persuade Professor Dumbledore to let Petunia also attend Hogwarts with me." Lily replied, finally opening her eyes and looking at Remus.

"But that impossible, your sister is a muggle." Benjy said quickly.

"I know that now but at that point I was a eleven year old muggle-born, who wanted to make her sister happy." Lily told him ruefully.

"But your sister hates magic. Why would she want to attend Hogwarts?" asked Tonks, looking at Lily.

"She wanted to go Hogwarts. She requested Professor Dumbledore to let her attend too." Lily replied to the general astonishment of the room.

"**I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a…" **

**Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart. **

"– **you think I want to be a – a freak?" **

Outraged yells echoed across the room. Everyone was furious at the insult of wizards and witches by Petunia. A lone tear escaped from Lily's eyes and James unclenched his fist and took her hand in his own.

**Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away. **

"**I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say." **

"**That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety." **

"She is a nasty piece of work," said Emmeline aloud and everyone agreed with her.

"How could she say this to her own sister?" said Molly, very angry at Petunia. Lily, whose eyes were full of tears, looked up at the Order members, "It's okay, really I am used to it but just that sometimes I miss my sister before she turned into this horrible and cold person."

James, who was holding her hand, squeezed it and said to her, "It's not okay. You are wonderful person and it's her biggest lost that she turned her back on you. But after hearing about the way she treated our son, I am not surprised about her attitude anymore."

**Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce. **

"**You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you." **

**Petunia turned scarlet. **

"**Beg? I didn't beg!" "I saw his reply. It was very kind." **

"She wrote you a letter and you replied to her but how? She didn't have any owl because Lily didn't have an owl when she came to Hogwarts." Marlene said, quickly looking between Albus and Lily curiously as other Order members.

It was Albus who replied to her, "There are wizards and witches working in different muggle places secretly like postal services." Albus informed them all, everyone was surprised by the information especially Arthur.

"**You shouldn't have read –" whispered Petunia, "that was my private – how could you –?" **

**Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped. **

"**That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" **

"**No – not sneaking –" Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! **

**He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of –"**

"Snape also guess the right answer, even when he was eleven," said Caradoc to Strugis and Edgar.

"**Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood…**

Several people again shook their heads angrily at Petunia's actions while Lily tried very hard not to cry while James wanted to hex Petunia badly.

**The scene dissolved again. Snape was hurrying along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express as it clattered through the countryside. He had already changed into his school robes, had perhaps taken the first opportunity to take off his dreadful Muggle clothes. At last he stopped, outside a compartment in which a group of rowdy boys were talking. Hunched in a corner seat beside the window was Lily, her face pressed against the windowpane.**

James and Sirius exchanged a quick glance, knowing very well who these rowdy boys were.

**Snape slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying. **

"**I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice. **

"**Why not?" **

"**Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." **

"**So what?" **

**She threw him a look of deep dislike. **

"**So she's my sister!" **

"**She's only a –" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.**

Lily was very tempted to hear the complete sentence of Snape which he cut off in middle. "Clever move," whispered Lee to Fred and Geroge.

"**But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" **

**She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled. **

"**You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.**

There was again shock visible on people's faces in the room at Snape's suggestion of Lily being a Slytherin.

"**Slytherin?" **

**One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word, and Harry, whose attention had been focused entirely on the two beside the window, saw his father: slight, black-haired like Snape, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked.**

Now every eye turned towards James in the room.

"**Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, and with a jolt, Harry realized that it was Sirius.**

"This is going to get ugly," Remus murmured to himself.

**Sirius did not smile. **

"**My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said. **

"**Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"**

Several people laughed at that and James with a small grin on his face said, "Not quite that all right," at which Sirius punched him in the shoulder.

**Sirius grinned. **

"**Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" **

**James lifted an invisible sword. **

"'**Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."**

Gryffindor's cheered in the room at young James answer.

**Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. **

"**Got a problem with that?" **

"**No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –" **

"**Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.**

"Good one, Sirius" said Geroge laughing along his twin Fred and Lee while several Order members were trying hard not to laugh. Lily rolled her eyes and said to Sirius, "You are always a lost cause."

**James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. **

"**Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." **

"**Oooooo…" **

**James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed. **

"**See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed…**

Lily shot James and Sirius both a dark look at which the former bowed his head in apology while latter shot her a cheeky grin.

**And the scene dissolved once more… **

**Harry was standing right behind Snape as they faced the candlelit House tables, lined with rapt faces. Then Professor McGonagall said, "Evans, Lily!"**

Minerva gave Lily a small smile, clearly remembering her sorting.

**He watched his mother walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"**

Again Gryffindor's in the room cheered as if the sorting was taking place right now.

**Harry heard Snape let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Snape, and there was a sad little smile on her face.**

James never liked the friendship between Lily and Snape because not only Snape was close to Lily but he always suspected that Snape had feelings for Lily which he was right about from what Snape's memories were showing.

**Harry saw Sirius move up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him.**

"Oh come on Lily, I was not that bad," said Sirius to Lily, smiling.

**The roll call continued. Harry watched Lupin, Pettigrew, and his father join Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. At last, when only a dozen students remained to be sorted, Professor McGonagall called Snape. **

**Harry walked with him to the stool, watched him place the hat upon his head. "Slytherin!" cried the Sorting Hat.**

"Was there any doubt in that," whispered Gideon to his twin Fabian.

**And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering him, to where Lucius Malfoy, a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Snape on the back as he sat down beside him…**

"Found himself in the right company," said Sirius with a mixture of anger and disdain in his voice.

**And the scene changed… **

**Lily and Snape were walking across the castle courtyard, evidently arguing. Harry hurried to catch up with them, to listen in. As he reached them, he realized how much taller they both were. A few years seemed to have passed since their Sorting. **

"…**thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape was saying, "Best friends?"**

Again several people exchanged quick glances at Snape's statement. James tried very hard to remain his face cool and impassive but he couldn't keep his irritation completely out of his face and beside him Lily sighed remembering the old days and her best friend.

"**We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"**

"That coward," said Marlene disgustedly also remembering the incident.

**Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face. **

"**That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all –"**

"No that was not funny. It was dark magic," said Lily loudly, "How could he think it was funny." Lily asked bewildered to herself.

"For him and other deatheaters that kind of magic is always for having fun. To inflict pain on others that's what they do." James said to Lily in a kind but determined tone. Lily didn't say anything else because after all this time it was still hard for her to believe that the Severus she knew changed into a murderer.

"**It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny –" **

"**What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Snape. His color rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.**

"What's that got to do with anything?" Remus asked immediately, "We never used any dark magic on anyone ever," he finished while James and Sirius nodded at him. All of them outraged at Snape's accusation.

"**What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily. **

"**They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"**

"Always sneaking into other's business," said Sirius with a hard tone.

Lily sighed again, "Yes he was very interested in that even before the Whomping willow incident," she told the marauders. Remus's face turned red after hearing Lily's answer while Sirius cast his eyes down still ashamed after all this time at his actions and James looked at his two friends not knowing what to say. Everyone else aside Albus and Minerva were looking at four of them curiously.

"**He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill –" **

"**Every month at the full moon?" said Snape. **

"**I know your theory," said Lily, and she sounded cold. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?" **

"**I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." **

**The intensity of his gaze made her blush.**

The room was silent as no one knew what to say. Lily avoided looking at anyone while James grinded his teeth in anger.

"**They don't use Dark Magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there –"**

Every head turned in marauder's direction. Remus exchanged a quick glance with Albus before answered everyone's silent question, "Whomping willow was planted at Hogwarts for me so during my transformation I would stay hidden in Shrieking shack. Snape as you heard was very interested in finding where I went each month? So he followed me and Minerva when he was escorting me to the willow and after she left, he got into the tunnel but fortunately before he reached the shack, James arrive and got him out of there but by that time he already saw my transformation into werewolf but Albus talked to him and he didn't reveal my secret to other students." He told them with Tonks rubbing his shoulder.

"But how did he find out how to stop the willow from moving to get into the tunnel?" Edgar asked who was wondering about that.

Before Remus could answer again, Sirius said, "I told Snape how to get in," to the general astonishment of the room, "I was a fool but believe me I didn't want to harm but just to scare him." He said ashamed at his behavior. "I am sorry." He said aloud particularly to Remus.

"It's okay Padfoot, I already forgave you remember." Remus said, putting his hands on Sirius's shoulders. Sirius gave him a smile in return.

**Snape's whole face contorted and he spluttered, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you –"**

"James had nothing to do with it," Sirius said in a loud voice, "He didn't even know what I did until I told him where I send Snape." He said aloud but especially looking at Lily. "Just as he heard what I did he ran after him to save him."

James was silent throughout Sirius's explanation after which Lily kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her.

"**Let me? Let me?" **

**Lily's bright green eyes were slits. Snape backtracked at once.**

Several people snickered slightly.

"**I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will.**

"Oh oh, here comes the confession," said Fred to George and Lee giddily.

"Well that was an open secret at Hogwarts. With what James asking Lily out six or seven times a day and she rejected him each and every time." Sirius said to the couple in question, who shot him a dirty look.

"**And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero –" Snape's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were traveling farther and farther up her forehead.**

"He is way too much bitter of you," said Frank to James while the latter replied with shrug, "He had his reasons."

"**I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Snape.**

"Ouch!" said James putting his hand on his heart. Lily shook her head and said, "Don't be so dramatic and you were arrogant, immature and bully at that point." Looking at his downcast face she further added, "But you become mature and responsible and that's the man I fall in love with." As James smiled brilliantly at her while she rubbed his cheeks tenderly.

"**I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." **

**Harry doubted that Snape had even heard her strictures on Mulciber and Avery. The moment she had insulted James Potter, his whole body had relaxed, and as they walked away there was a new spring in Snape's step…**

"Of course, he has" said James bitterly.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked looking sharply at James. James looked into her green eyes and sighed, "Can't you see? Didn't you ever suspect that," he asked her. Lily looked in confusion at him, "What? Suspect what?"

"He was in love with you," said James calmly. Lily looked at him for few seconds in shock and then said, "No, he didn't. What a stupid thing to say?"

"James is right Lily. It's just that you never noticed. The way he looked at you, it was obvious from the start." Remus said as Sirius nodded along with him before James replied to her. Lily still didn't believe that but become silent after that thinking about Snape's behavior with her.

Order members were also silent because the conversation becomes too strange and personal suddenly.

**And the scene dissolved… **

**Harry watched again as Snape left the Great Hall after sitting his O.W.L. in Defense Against the Dark Arts, watched as he wandered away from the castle and strayed inadvertently close to the place beneath the beech tree where James, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew sat together.**

Marauder's shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Lily also becomes tensed knowing what's going to come next.

**But Harry kept his distance this time, because he knew what happened after James had hoisted Severus into the air and taunted him; he knew what had been done and said, and it gave him no pleasure to hear it again…**

James bowed his head not wanting Harry to remember him that way. Lily asked quickly, "He saw this memory before? When and how?"

"In Harry's fifth year, Snape thought him Occlumency that's when Harry saw this particular memory." Sirius answered her question.

"And what was his reaction after seeing that?" James asked in a low voice.

"He was not particularly happy but understand latter." Remus replied, trying to make James feel better.

**He watched as Lily joined the group and went to Snape's defense. Distantly he heard Snape shout at her in his humiliation and his fury, the unforgivable word: "Mudblood."**

Several people flinched at the mention of the word again.

**The scene changed… **

"**I'm sorry." **

"**I'm not interested." **

"**I'm sorry!" **

"**Save your breath" **

**It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.**

"Well he has some nerve coming there to apologize after insulting her like that." Dorcas whispered to Emmeline.

"**I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here." **

"**I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –" **

"**Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" **

**He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.**

"She knew exactly how to put Snape in his place." Charlie said to Bill in low voice.

"**I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." **

"**No – listen, I didn't mean –" **

"– **to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"**

"Because he loved you." James murmured angrily to himself.

**He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole… **

**The corridor dissolved, and the scene took a little longer to reform: Harry seemed to fly through shifting shapes and colors until his surroundings solidified again and he stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. The adult Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone… His fear infected Harry too, even though he knew that he could not be harmed, and he looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was that Snape was waiting for –**

Order members also become alert at the sudden change of scene.

**Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air. Harry thought of lightning, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand. **

"**Don't kill me!" **

"**That was not my intention."**

"Albus," said Minerva immediately to Albus, "This is you," she questioned him.

"Yes!" replied Albus in affirmation.

**Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand. **

"**Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" **

"**No – no message – I'm here on my own account!" **

**Snape was wringing his hands. He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him. **

"**I – I come with a warning – no, a request – please –" **

**Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other.**

Despite the situation, Order members couldn't help but impressed with Albus's magic.

"**What request could a Death Eater make of me?" **

"**The – the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…" **

"**Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"**

"He told Voldemort about the prophecy." Sirius said in a dangerous voice. There was unnatural silence fell on the room.

Sirius face turned red from anger beside him James and Lily were stunned into silence. Remus bellowed out, "Then how could you trust him Albus?"

Albus looking at the questioning eyes of Order members said, "You will find out the answer as we move forward into Severus's memories."

"**Everything – everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"**

Lily's head snapped up and she looked at Albus questioningly who didn't meet her eyes.

"**The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July –" **

"**You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all –"**

Sirius and Remus were gripping their wands tightly. Their faces were red with anger.

"**If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?" **

"**I have – I have asked him –"**

"How dare he?" Lily shouted, who was seething with anger. James was just as furious as her.

"You need to calm down, Mrs. Potter," said Albus looking at Lily and James. "What Severus did was disgusting but nonetheless it gave you the chance to save Harry by sacrificing yourself. It was an ancient magic, the protection of love. A mother's love for her child."

James and Lily calmed down a little after hearing that. Nobody in the room could believe that Snape triggered the change in events back in first war.

"**You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"**

Sirius and Remus just wanted to attack Snape, wanting him to appear in front of them.

**Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore. **

"**Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."**

"And that's what Albus did but Peter_" James didn't finish his thought. He didn't want to regret his decision anymore.

"**And what will you give me in return, Severus?" **

"**In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."**

Everyone looked at Albus, eyes full of curiosity and question, 'What did Snape do for Albus?' but none of them asked the question aloud to Albus.

**The hilltop faded, and Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop. **

"**I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"**

Few people in the room, wanted to sympathize with Snape but they didn't know how to.

"**She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" **

**Snape's breathing was shallow. **

"**Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. **

**With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly. **

"**Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?" **

"**DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone…dead…"**

Lily still couldn't believe that she never sensed that Snape loved her. How could she missed that. On the other hand James was feeling something which he never thought he would. He felt sorry for Snape. He looked at Lily again and knew how incomplete he would be without her. He was very lucky that Lily loved him.

"**Is this remorse, Severus?" **

"**I wish…I wish I were dead…" **

"**And what use would that be to anyo ne?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear." **

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked Albus.

"I needed all the protection for Harry and Severus was very helpful." he replied to her.

**Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him. **

"**What – what do you mean?" **

"**You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." **

"**He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone – " **

"**The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." **

"You knew that Voldemort will be back." Frank asked, curiously looking at Albus.

"Yes, as you all knew now I long suspected Tom to be experimented with magic to be immortal or something close to that. So I knew that there ways through which he can come back and he did." Albus told the Order members.

**There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!" **

"**My word, Severus, that I shall never re veal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…" **

"And thats the reason you had of trusting Snape and beacuse of that promise you didn't tell anyone." Minerva said, finally the picture was clear for her and other Order members who wanted the answer of that question from ages.

**The office dissolved but re-formed in stantly. Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore. **

" – **mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-break er, delighted to find himself famous, attention-s eeking and impertinent – " **

"He better not be talking about Harry," Lily said while James shook his head, knowing that Snape was definitely talking about Harry.

"**You see what you expect to see, Severu s," said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of Transfiguration Today. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child." **

Lily and James gave Albus a small smile.

**Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?" **

"Quirrell?" Fabian asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"He used to teach at Hogwarts and during Harry's first year, he tried to steal Philosipher's stone for Voldemort but naturally Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger stopped him." Minerva said in a proud tone.

James and Lily shared a look with each other. There was so much about their son, they didn't know.

"What's Philosipher's stone?" Bode asked, much to the relief of some other Order members who did know the answer.

"It used in making a potion which increases the drinker's life span." Albus answered.

**A whirl of color, and now everything darkened, and Snape and Dumbledore stood a little apart in the entrance hall, while the la st stragglers from the Yule Ball passed them on their way to bed. **

"**Well?" murmured Dumbledore. **

"**Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell." Snape looked sideways at Dumbledore's crooke d-nosed profile. "Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns." **

"**Does he?" said Dumbledore softly, as Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies came giggling in from the grounds.**

Fleur's whole face turned red with embarresement. Bill's face also turned red but from different emotion. "Nothing happened trust me," Fleur said looking at Bill pleadingly, who in return relaxed and nodded at her and said, "I trust you."

"**And are you tempted to join him?" **

"**No," said Snape, his black eyes on Fleu r's and Roger's retreating figures.**

Bill and Fleur both didn't want to hear anymore about that.

"**I am not such a coward." **

"**No," agreed Dumbledore. "You are a br aver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon…" **

**He walked away, leaving Snape looking stricken… **

"That's such a distrubing thought," Sirius said, sick with the idea of Snape being a Gryffindor. "But too true." James said, thinking about Peter.

**And now Harry stood in the headmaster's office yet again. It was nighttime, and Dumbledore sagged sideways in the thronelike chair behind the desk, apparently semiconscious.**

"What happened?" Kingsley asked, worried like rest of the Order.

"Nothing but the result of my temptation." Albus replied and everyone knew that he will not answer anymore than that.

**His right hand dangled over the side, blackened and burned. **

"It was last year before_ " but Minerva didn't finish her sentence.

**Snape was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at the wrist of the hand, while with his left hand he tipped a goblet full of thick golde n potion down Dumbledor e's throat. After a moment or two, Dumbledore's eyelids fluttered and opened. **

"**Why," said Snape, without preamble, "why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that. Why even touch it?"**

"Ring?" Fred whispered to Geroge.

**Marvolo Gaunt's ring lay on the desk before Dumbledore. It was cracked; the sword of Gryffindor lay beside it. **

"You mean the ring which turned into horcrux?" James asked to Albus immediatley.

"Yes, the very same." Albus confirmed.

**Dumbledore grimaced. **

"**I…was a fool. Sorely tempted…" **

"**Tempted by what?" **

**Dumbledore did not answer. **

"What's new in that?" Sirius murmured to himself.

"**It is a miracle you managed to return here!" Snape sounded furious. "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being – " **

**Dumbledore raised his blackened, useless hand, and examined it with the expression of one being shown an interesting curio. **

"**You have done very well, Severu s. How long do you think I have?"**

There was complete silence in the room until Minerva shouted, "You were already going to die?"

"Yes, I was already dying but I can't answer anymore of your questions right now." Albus replied in a calm voice.

**Dumbledore's tone was conversational; he might have been asking for a weather forecast. Snape hesitated, and then said, "I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time." **

**Dumbledore smiled. The news that he had less than a year to live seemed a matter of little or no concern to him. **

"He is mad," Charlie whispered to Bill, who was thinking the same thing.

"**I am fortunate, extremely fort unate, that I have you, Severus." **

"**If you had only summoned me a little earlie r, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!" said Snape furiously. He looked down at the broken ring and the sword. "Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?" **

"**Something like that…I was delirious, no doubt…" said Dumbledore. With an effort he straightened himself in his chair. "Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward." **

Again Order members didn't understand what Albus was talking about but they couldn't do anything other than wait for the truth to reveal.

**Snape looked utterly perplexed. Dumbledore smiled. **

"**I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."**

"Poor my foot," Fred and George said with disdain.

**Snape sat down in the chair Harry had so often occupied, across the desk from Dumbledore. Harry could tell that he wanted to say more on the subject of Dumbledore's cursed hand, but the other held it up in po lite refusal to discuss the matter further. Scowling, Snape said, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."**

"Disgusting," Dorcas said furiously. "Well thats what you got for supporting him." Sirius said without any sympthay for Malfoy's.

"**In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," said Dumbledore. "Now, I should have thought the natural su ccessor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"**

Most of the Order members got where Albus was leading the disscusion.

**There was a short pause. **

"**That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan." **

"**Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?" **

"**He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes." **

"**And if it does fall into his grasp," sa id Dumbledore, almost, it seemed, as an aside, "I have your word that you will do all in your power to pr otect the students at Hogwarts?" **

"He was doing all things on you orders?" Minerva asked, stunned into disblief as Abus nodded at her.

**Snape gave a stiff nod. **

"**Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you – " **

" – **much less since his father has lost favor. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position." **

"**All the same, try. I am concerned less fo r myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath." **

**Snape raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, "Are you intending to let him kill you?" **

"**Certainly not. You must kill me."**

There was a pin-drop silent in the room. "How could you do this to him? You made him a murderer?" Lily Shouted, standing up from her chair.

"I am a selfish oldman who wanted to avoid pain and humiliation." Albus answered her with his head bowed while rest of the Order was still in shock at learning the truth about Dumbledore's death.

**There was a long silence, broken only by an odd clicking noise. Fawkes the phoenix was gnawing a bit of cuttlebone. **

"**Would you like me to do it now?" asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony. "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?" **

"**Oh, not quite yet," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given wh at has happened tonight," he indicated his withered hand, "we can be sure that it will happen within a year." **

"**If you don't mind dying," said Snape roughly, "why not let Draco do it?" **

"**That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account." **

"**And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?" **

"**You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," said Dumbledore. "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the pr otracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved – I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it." **

Everyone in the room got what Albus was trying to say. It was surreal for them to know all these deatils that Snape was never the traitor but on their side.

**His tone was light, but his blue eyes pierced Snape as they had frequently pierced Harry, as though the soul they discussed was visible to him. At last Snape gave another curt nod. **

**Dumbledore seemed satisfied. **

"**Thank you, Severus…"**

Tears fell from Lily's eyes. Severus chose the right side and he did everything he could to protect Harry for her.

**The office disappeared, and now Snape a nd Dumbledore were strolling together in the deserted castle grounds by twilight. **

"**What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Snape asked abruptly. **

**Dumbledore looked weary. **

"**Why? You aren't trying to give him more detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out." **

"**He is his father over again – "**

James shook his head frustradely. "He took out all his bitterness for me on Harry." Geroge and Fred said simulataneously looking at Potters, "No offense Mrs. Potter but Snape was cruel like a bully with power to the students especilly Gryffindors except Slytherins."

"**In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother's.**

"That is very true." Minerva said in agreement with Albus while James gave Lily a small smile.

**I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late." **

"**Information," repeated Snape. "You trust him…you do not trust me." **

"**It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do." **

"**And why may I not have the same information?" **

"**I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort." **

"**Which I do on your orders!" **

"**And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you." **

Order member now realized the danger Snape placed himself in.

"**Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!"**

"He hates Harry," Lily said dejectedly. "No, he hates me. Harry is just the living reminder for him that he lost you and to me nonetheless." James said, understanding the reason of Snape's bitterness towards Harry.

"**Voldemort fears that connection," said Dumbledore. "Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry's mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again, I am sure of it. Not in that way." **

"Voldemort possesed Harry?" When?" James asked urgently, afraid of the answer. Beside him Lily, Sirius and Remus were pale and rest of the order was horrified.

"Only once. In Harry's fifth year at Ministry of Magic after Sirius's death when Harry ran after Bellatrix lestrange." Albus informed everyone.

"How are you so sure that he will not possess Harry again?" Lily aked , her face still pale.

"Beacuse Tom's soul is damaged badly and cannot bear close contact with soul like Harry. It was way too much painful for him." Albus replied, trying to assured the Order members.

"**I don't understand." **

"**Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close co ntact with a soul like Harry's. Like a tongue on fro zen steel, like flesh in flame – " **

"Thank Merlin for that," Marlene and Lily said simultaneously while rest of the Order relaxed in their seats.

"**Souls? We were talking of minds!" **

"**In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other."**

"What does that suppose to mean?" Remus asked, not getting at all what Albus said to Snape.

"Yo will get the answer of that question soon Mr. Lupin," Albus said to Remus, not looking at Remus or anyone else in the room but his head was bowed. He knew what was coming soon and the pain and grief he was going to caused them all.

**Dumbledore glanced around to make sure th at they were alone. They were close by the Forbidden Forest now, but there was no sign of anyone near them. **

"**After you have killed me, Severus – " **

"**You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" snarled Snape, and real anger flared in the thin face now. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind!"**

Hagrid looked at the front of the table. He heard that conversation previous year but not the first part.

"**You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a cl ose eye on our young Sl ytherin friend?" **

**Snape looked angry, mutinous. Dumbledore sighed. **

"**Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you…" **

Albus sighed, he knew what he was going to say to Snape and the reaction it would generate from the Order members in the room.

**They were back in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking. **

"**Harry must not know, not until the la st moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?" **

Again everyone exchanged curious and questionig glances with each other in the room.

"**But what must he do?" **

"**That is between Harry and me. Now liste n closely, Severus. There will come a time – after my death – do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake." **

"**For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished. **

"**Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry." **

"**Tell him what?" **

**Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.**

Lily gripped James hand tightly. They instinctively knew some significant secret was going to be revealed by Albus and they were afraid to hear it.

"**Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blaste d apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building.**

Lily gasped loudly, horrified at the information revealed by Albus. James wide-eyed and pale was intensely looking at Albus. Sirius and Remus were both also paled, looking at James and Lily while rest of the Order was stunned into silence.

**Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die." **

"No, no!" Lily shouted, shaking her head fiercely. "Tell me this is not true. There has to be a way." She was looking pleadingly at Albus, tears feliing from her eyes. Albus whose head was bowed, said in a kind tone, "I am afraid thats true."

"Then why the hell you didn't tell us that before?" James growled, standing up from his chair.

"Because you weren't ready to hear that," Albus replied clamly but James was seeing red, he wanted to hit Albus hard. On James side Sirius and Remus also got up from their chairs both of them also very angry with Albus. "How could you give Harry and us a false hope?" Sirius asked harshly.

"It was not my intention." Albus said looking at his hands.

"You have awful lot a nerve to say that," James roared, raising his wand to attack Albus. He sent a curse at Albus which was blocked by Kingsley. Sirius and Remus immedialtely joined James against Kingsley on whose side Moody and Minerva was. The six of them fight while rest of the Order ducked down to avoid being hit by one of their spells. "Be reasonable, Mr. Potter." Minerva shouted, deflecting another of James's spell which he sent at Albus. Kingsley, Minerva and Moody were only deflecting spells and curses sent by the angry Marauders at Albus. Tonks was also trying to calm down the angry Remus. Meanwhile Albus kept his head bowed until Lily shouted "Enough," everyone stopped immediately, "Thats enough," she said her eyes red and puffy.

"Harry doesn't want you to do that," Lily said looking at James, Sirius and Remus. "He will want us to be strong for him and support him. He is our son James, you know what he will do now." She said her voice shaking with the sobs she was trying to hold.

Marauders knew Lily was right but how could they let Harry die. Sirius and Remus put their wands down while Remus kept his hand on Sirius's shoulder and Tonks took Remus other hand trying to comfort him. Lily took James into her arms, who gripped her tightly. He was crying, both of them helpless to save their son.

After the chaos died down, everyone bowed their heads in grief and respect at the scarifice Harry had to make. "Not Harry, not after me." Fred murmured, tears running from his eyes. rest of the Weasleys were in the similar state of pain and grief. Molly was crying hard again and Hagrid blew his nose in his large handkercheif. Kingsley and Moody settled down in their chairs just as Minerva who was wiping tears from her eyes.

**Harry seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel, they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears. **

"**So the boy…the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.**

"Slimey bastard," Sirius growled, who was crying himself.

"**And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential." **

**Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought…all those years…that we were protecting him for her. For Lily." **

James and lily calmed down a little. James removing himself from the hugbut still holding Lily's hand turned to Albus, "You used him. You used Snape by fooling him into thinking he was protecting Harry. Just like you fool us." James said with disgust.

Albus didn't reply to him but kept his head down.

"**We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever strong er, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it w ill truly mean the end of Voldemort." **

Order members were horrified at what they heard. All of them looking at Albus with strange mixture of confusion and ferious anger.

**Dumbledore opened his eyes . Snape looked horrified. **

"**You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?" **

"**Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?" **

"**Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."**

For the first time ever, Marauders were in agreement with Snape.

"**Meaning?" **

"**I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – "**

"Oh Sev!" Lily whispered, fresh tears felling from her eyes.

"**But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?" **

"**For him?" shouted Snape. " Expecto Patronum! " **

**From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window.**

"Snape sent that Patronus. He gave them the sword." Gideon said astonishingly.

Lily's eyes wide open. She was grieving for the sacrifice her son was about to make and at the same time she found out that her ex-best friend was in love with her and he placed himself in danger to protect her son. She didn't know what to felt. Tonks and Remus exchanged wide-eyed glance while James bit his tongue hard.

**Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears. **

"**After all this time?" **

"**Always," said Snape.**

Lily took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

**And the scene shifted. Now, Harry saw Snape talking to the portrait of Dumbledore behind his desk. **

"**You will have to give Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure from his aunt and uncle's," said Dumbledore. **

"You told Snape to give Voldemort the details of Harry's departure from Durselys?" Remus asked Albus in a hard tone, suspecting the sanity of Albus.

"Yes, so Tom didn't suspect Severus but the decoys made Harry safe." Albus replied, with his eyes closed and head bowed.

"But that was Mundugus's idea," George said pointing at Mundugus Flecther, who was silent and trying to remember something form the look on his face. But Albus didn't answer his question.

"**Not to do so will raise suspicion, when Voldemort believes you so well informed. However, you mu st plant the idea of decoys; that, I think, ought to ensure Harry's safety. Try Confunding Mundungus Fletcher.**

"He confunded me," Mundugus shouted, outraged at hearing the truth but no one paid any attention to him.

**And Severus, if you are forced to take part in the chase, be sure to act your part convincingly…I am counting upon you to remain in Lord Voldemort's good books as long as possible, or Hogwarts will be left to the mercy of the Carrows…" **

Order members, who were angry and confuse at Albus previoulsy, realized his motives behind keeping Snape in Voldemort's good books so Hogwarts would not be left in complete control of Carrows.

**Now Snape was head to head with Mundungus in an unfamiliar tavern, Mundungus's face looking curiously blank, Snape frowning in concentration. **

"**You will suggest to the Order of the P hoenix," Snape murmured, "that they use decoys. Polyjuice Potion. Identical Potters. It's the only thing that might work. You will forget that I have suggested this. You will present it as your own idea. You understand?" **

"**I understand," murmured Mundungus, his eyes unfocused… **

"Thats_ thats_" Mundugus tried to say but couldn't find the right words to express what he was feeling.

"That was wrong but necessary and I am sorry for that," Albus told him sincerely.

**Now Harry was flying alongside Snape on a broomstick through a clear dark night: He was accompanied by other hodded Death Eaters, and ahead were Lupin and a Harry who was really George… A Death Eater moved ahead of Snape and raised his wand, pointing it directly at Lupin's back. **

"**Sectumsempra!" shouted Snape. **

**But the spell, intended for the Death Eater's wand hand, missed and hit George instead – **

"Glad to know that he didn't hate Harry or me that much," George whispered to Fred, who rolled his eyes at him.

**And next, Snape was kneeling in Sirius's old bedroom.**

"What the hell was he was he doing in my bedroom?" Sirius growled, disgusted at the thought of Snape's presence in his room.

"Maybe he missed you and wanted to borrow something of yours." Tonks replied innocently. Sirius shot her a dark look while people in the room smiled a little.

**Tears were dripping from the end of his hooked nose as he read the old letter from Lily. The second page carried only a few words: **

**could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally! **

**Lots of love, **

**Lily**

"He took the part of the letter and photograph." Sirius said looking at James and Lily.

**Snape took the page bearing Lily's signature, and her love, and tucked it inside his robes. Then he ripped in two the photograph he was also holding, so that he kept the part from which Lily laughed, throwing the portion showing James and Harry back onto the floor, under the chest of drawers…**

"Of course he would do that." James said without any anger or malice in his voice.

**And now Snape stood again in the headmaster's study as Phineas Nigellus came hurrying into his portrait. **

"**Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood – " **

There were sahrp gasps in the room and Benjy growled, "How dare he."

"You can't expect anything else from him." Sirius said in a cool voice.

"**Do not use that word!" **

"Does Snape just say that," Bill asked, surprised.

" – **the Granger girl, the n, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!" **

"**Good. Very good!" cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the headmaster's chair. "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor – and he must not know th at you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him – " **

"**I know," said Snape curtly. He approached the portrait of Dumbledore and pulled at its side. It swung forward, revealing a hidden cavity behind it from which he took the sword of Gryffindor. **

Order members again looked at Albus but didn't bother asking him why he didn't mention that before.

"**And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?" said Snape as he swung a traveling cloak over his robes. **

"**No, I don't think so," said Dumbledore's portrait. "He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap – "**

"Well you can't take kindly to his appearence at all." Fred said in a very serious tone.

"Too true," George said beside him while Lee nodded at them in agreement.

**Snape turned at the door. **

"**Don't worry, Dumbledore," he sa id coolly. "I have a plan…" **

**And Snape left the room. Harry rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later he lay on the carpeted floor in exactly the same rooms Snape might just have closed the door. **

Lily and James tightened their hold on each others hand because the moment they were dreading was coming closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 34-The Forest Again **

**Finally, the truth. Lying with his face pressed into the dusty ca rpet of the office where he had once thought he was learning the secrets of victor y, Harry understood at last that he was not supposed to survive. His job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, he was to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last he flung himself across Voldemor t's path, and did not raise a wand to defend himself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished. Ne ither would live, neither could survive. **

There was strange silence in the room. Lily and Marauders were rigid in their seats.

**He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. How stra nge that in his dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive. But it would have to stop, and soon. Its beats were number ed. How many would there be time for, as he rose and walked through the castle for the last time, out into the grounds and into the forest? **

**Terror washed over him as he lay on th e floor, with that funeral drum pounding inside him. Would it hurt to die? All those times he had thought that it was about to happen and escaped, he had never really thought of the thing itself: His will to live had always been so much stronger than his fear of death. Yet it did not occur to him now to try to escape, to outrun Voldemort. It was ove r, he knew it, and all that was left was the thing itself: dying. **

Tears starting to fell from Order members eyes while Lily and Molly sobbed loudly.

**If he could only have died on that summer's night when he had left number four, Privet Drive, for the last time, when the noble phoenix feather wand had saved him! If he could only have died like Hedwig, so quickly he would not have known it had happened! Or if he could have launched himself in front of a wand to save someone he loved . . . He envied even his parents' deaths now. **

James punched the table in front of him while Lily crying closed her eyes. Sirius also crying put his hand on James shoulder. Remus and Tonks gripped each other's hand tightly. Molly leaned her head into Arthur's shoulder sobbing uncontrollably while Arthur's eyes were also wet. Fred's eyes were also full of tears as he was looking dejectly down at his own hands similarly of Albus. George was also crying but looking intensely at Fred. Bill, Charlie and Fleur's faces were full of tears. Minerva and Hagrid were sniffing in their handkerchiefs as rest of the Order members was also grieving with them.

**This cold-blooded walk to his own destruction would require a different kind of bravery. He felt his fingers trembling slightly and made an effort to control them, although no one could see him; the portraits on the walls were all empty.**

Despite all the greif and pain, everyone in the room was proud of Harry's bravery to face his own death.

**Slowly, very slowly, he sat up, and as he did so he felt more alive and more aware of his own living body than ever before. Why had he never appreciated what a miracle he was, brain and nerve and bounding heart? It would all be gone . . . or at least, he would be gone from it.**

Lily sobbed harder at that and put her head on James's shoulder who was also crying.

**His breath came slow and deep, and his mouth and throat were completely dry, but so were his eyes. **

**Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing.**

Albus, who was also crying silently with his head bowed, felt a sharp pain in his chest at hearing that.

**Of course there had been a bigger plan: Harry had simply been too foolish to see it, he realized th at now. He had never questioned his own assumption that Dumbledore wanted him a live. Now he saw that his life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but himself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort.**

"No," Albus thought, he didn't think like that but he kept his clarifications to himself. Too ashamed to explain his actions.

**And Dumbledore had known that Harry would not duck out, that he would keep going to the end, even though it was his end, because he had taken trouble to get to know him, hadn't he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it.**

James again wanted to attack Albus but he didn't want to waste his time on him anymore. He didn't even deserve that.

**The images of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind's eye, and for a moment he could hardly breathe. Death was impatient . . **

Sirius gripped Remus's hand which he had on his shoulder immediately while Molly and George were looking at Fred with teary eyes.

**But Dumbledore had overestimated him. He had failed: The snake survived. One Horcrux remained to bind Voldemort to the earth, even after Harry had been killed. **

Other Order members, who were slightly composed were immediately worried about that but seeing the atmosphere in the room didn't raised the issue.

**True, that would mean an easier job for somebody. He wondered who would do it . . . Ron and Hermione would know what needed to be done, of course . . . That would have been why Dumbledore wanted him to confide in two others . . . so that if he fulfilled his true destiny a little early, they could carry on . . .**

"No, not for that." Albus thought, trying to compose himself.

**Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that he must die. I must die . It must end.**

More voices of sobbing and crying issued in the room.

**Ron and Hermione seemed a long way aw ay, in a far-off country; he felt as though he had parted from them long ago. There would be no good-byes and no explanations, he was determined of that. This was a journey they c ould not take together, and the attempts they would make to stop him would waste valuable time.**

James knew that Harry was right, his friends would stop him and not let him go but with a pain in his heart he knew that Harry had to do that.

**He looked down at the battered gold watch he had received on his seventeenth birthday. **

Fabian again felt a bit glad that harry Potter was wearing his watch.

**Nearly half of the hour allotted by Voldemort for his surrender had elapsed. **

**He stood up. His heart was leaping against his ribs like a frantic bird. Perhaps it knew it had little time left, perhaps it was determined to fulfill a lifetime's beats before the end. He did not look back as he closed the office door. **

The tension and grief in the room was rising as the moment they were all dreading, coming closer.

**The castle was empty. He felt ghostly st riding through it alone, as if he had already died. The portrait people were still missing from their frames; the whole place was eerily still, as if all its remaining lifeblood were concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and the mourners were crammed. **

**Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and descended through the floors, at last walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Perhaps some tiny part of him hoped to be sensed, to be seen, to be stopped, but the Cloak was, as ever, impenetrable, perfect, and he reached the front doors easily. **

"Somebody stop him, please." Lily begged in a low voice while James cried. Sirius was having trouble breathing and his vision was cloudy with tears in his eyes. Remus was sobbing into Tonks shoulders, who was crying herself.

**Then Neville nearly walked into him. He was one half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds.**

Frank and Alice shared a quick relieved glance that their son was alright. Other Order members were dreading to hear whose body was Neville carrying inside.

**Harry glanced down and felt another dull blow to his stomach: Colin Creevey, though underage, must have sneaked back just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had done. He was tiny in death.**

"No," Minerva said with grief and sorrow laced in her voice. She slumped dejectedly in her chair.

"**You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," said Oliver Wood, and he heaved Colin over his shoulder in a fireman' s lift and carried him into the Great Hall. **

Fresh tears fell from everyone's eye, mourning the loss of another brave young boy.

**Neville leaned against the door frame for a moment and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked like an old man. **

Alice and Frank gripped each others hand, not wanting their son to felt the grief and pain he was feeling.

**Then he set off on the steps again into the darkness to recover more bodies. **

"More?" Marlene murmured, afraid to know the answer.

**Harry took one glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall. People were moving around, trying to comfort each other, drinking, kneeling beside the dead, but he could not see any of the people he loved, no hint of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or any of the other Weasleys, no Luna. He felt he would have gi ven all the time remaining to him for just one last look at them; but then, would he ever have the strength to stop looking? It was better like this.**

Order members didn't know wether they were able to do what Harry was doing if they were in his place.

**He moved down the steps and out into th e darkness. It was nearly four in the morning, and the deathly stillness of the grounds felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting to see whether he could do what he must. **

**Harry moved toward Neville, who was bending over another body.**

"Whats he doing now?" Edgar whispered to Strugis and Bode but they didn't know the answer as well.

"**Neville." **

"**Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure!" **

**Harry had pulled off the Cloak: The idea had come to him out of nowhere, born out of a desire to make absolutely sure.**

"Make sure what?" Alice asked looking at other members just as Frank. Albus realized what Harry was about to do and it was a good idea.

"**Where are you going, alone?" Neville asked suspiciously.**

Lily, Marauders, Tonks and Wesaleys hoped that maybe Neville caught up immediately what Harry was going to do and stop him.

"**It's all part of the plan," said Harry. "There's someting I've got to do. Listen - **

**Neville -" **

"**Harry!" Neville looked suddenly scare d. "Harry, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"**

"Maybe he can stop him," Lily said to James with desparate hope in her voice.

"**No," Harry lied easily. "'Course not . . . this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake. Neville? He's got a huge snake . . . Calls it Nagini . . ."**

"He is telling the secret to Neville so if Ron and Hermione fail, he will make sure that the job is done." Frank said finally getting Harry's idea as rest of the room.

"**I've heard, yeah . . . What about it?" **

"**It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they -"**

"Smart move, Potter," Moody approved Harry's idea.

**The awfulness of that possibility smothered him for a moment, made it impossible to keep talking. But he pulled himself together again: This was crucial, he must be like Dumbledore, keep a cool head, make sure there were backups, others to carry on. Dumbledore had died knowing that three people still knew about the Horcruxes; now Neville would take Harry's place: There would still be three in the secret. **

"He is doing the right thing." Hestia murmured, knew that after Harry snake must be killed for Voldemort to be dead.

"**Just in case they're - busy - and you get the chance -" **

"**Kill the snake?" **

"**Kill the snake," Harry repeated. **

"**All right, Harry. You're okay, are you?" **

"**I'm fine. Thanks, Neville." **

**But Neville seized his wrist as Harry made to move on. **

"**We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?" **

"**Yeah, I -" **

**The suffocating feeling extinguished the end of the sentence; he could not go on. Neville did not seem to find it strange. He patted Harry on the shoulder, released him, and walked away to look for more bodies. **

"Your son is not just a good friend but a very good human being." Lily said to Frank and Alice while rest of the room agreed with her.

**Harry swung the Cloak back over himself and walked on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. He was feet away from her when he realized it was Ginny. **

All the Weasleys became alert immediately at the mention of her.

**He stopped in his tracks. She was crouch ing over a girl who was whispering for her mother. **

"**It's all right," Ginny was saying. "It's ok. We're going to get you inside." **

"**But I want to go home," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"**

"**I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be all right." **

"She will not be able to bear it if Harry tells her where he is going," Molly thought with tears felling from her eyes.

**Ripples of cold undulated over Harry's skin. He wanted to shout out to the night, he wanted Ginny to know that he was there, he wanted her to know where he was going. He wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent back home. . . . **

Lily brust into fresh tears while James felt dull ache in his stomach. Sirius's eyes were red and his breathing hard. Remus and Tonks were holding each others hand, tears leaking from their eyes.

**But he was home. Hogwards was the first and best home he had known. He and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned boys, had all found home here. . . .**

more tears fell from Lily and James's eyes at the remainder of their son's miserable childhood.

**Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl now, holding her hand. With a huge effort Harry forced himself on. He thought he saw Ginny look around as he passed, and wondered whether she had sensed someone wa lking nearby, but he did not speak, and he did not look back.**

"Poor dear, she will soon find out," Emmeline whispered to Dorcas and Hestia, all of their eyes were full of tears.

**Hagrid's hut loomed out of the darkness. There were no lights, no sound of Fang scrabbling at the door, his bark booming in we lcome. All those visits to Hagrid, and the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire, and rock cakes and giant grubs, and his great bearded face, and Ron vomiting slugs, and Hermione helping him save Norbert . . .**

Hagrid cried harder and blowed his nose loudly in his handkercheif.

**He moved on, and now he reached the edge of the forest, and he stopped. **

**A swarm of dementors was gliding amongst the trees; he could feel their chill, and he was not sure he would be able to pass safely through it. He had not strength left for a Patronus.**

"Oh, no!" Lily cried hysterically, cultching James's hand tightly whose whole body was rigis with grief and sorrow. Everyone in the room panicked knowing that the state in which Harry was, it was impossible for him to produce a Patronus to defend himself against Dementors.

**He could no longer control his ow n trembling. It was not, after all, so easy to die. Every second he breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on his face, was so precious: To think that people had years a nd years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and he was clinging to each second. At the same time he thought that he would not be able to go on, and knew that he mu st. The long game was ended, the Snitch had been caught, it was time to leave the air. . . . **

**The Snitch. His nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled it out. **

**I open at the close. **

There was complete silence in the room again and every eye looked at Albus asking him the same question.

"Yes, it will open now." He replied but didn't elaborate further, his head still bowed.

**Breathing fast and hard, he st ared down at it. Now that he wanted time to move as slowly as possible, he seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed though. This wa s the close. This was the moment. **

**He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."**

Again the grieving atomsphere return to the room at Harry's words.

**The metal shell broke open. He lowere d his shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, " Lumos ." **

**The black stone with is jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch.**

"The Resurrection Stone?" benjy asked still not believing that something like that really exist.

"Yes, the very same." Albus answered his question.

**The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were still discernible. **

**And again Harry understood without havi ng to think. It did not matter about bringing them back, for he was about to join them. He was not really fetching them: They were fetching him.**

"It's not happening." Lily murmured still gripping James hand tightly. Both of them anchoring each other in the storm of their worst nightmare.

**He closed his eyes and turned th e stone over in his hand three times. **

**He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest.**

"It worked." Gideon said in disblief.

**He opened his eyes and looked around. **

**They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him. And on each face, there was the same loving smile. **

The Order members who were alive, were looking at those who were dead, thinking some of them were those whom Harry was seeing.

**James was exactly the same height as Harry.**

James and Lily composed themselves a bit and straightened in their chairs.

**He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr. Weasley's.**

James pushed his hands through his hairs while Lily managed to gave him a small smile.

"Same old Prongs," Sirius and remus said simultaneously with a little grin on their faces.

**Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry had seen him in life.**

"Thats me, in all my glory." Sirius said with a very serious expression.

**He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.**

"Get used to it Harry, its just the start of my gracefulness." Sirius said loudly.

"No, it is just the end because there is no more grace than that in you." Marlene said to Sirius, she had stopped crying.

"You are just Jealous." Sirius replied to her.

Marlene, Lily, James and remus shook their heads at his answer. 'Something's never change,' they thought. 

**Lupin was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker.**

Tonks beamed appreciatively at the description provided by Harry while Remus avoided looking at anyone, his cheeks red. "You always look handsome, dangerously handsome." Tonks whispered to Remus, resulting in further reddening of his cheeks. 

**He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings.**

Marauders all looked at each other and smiled.

**Lily's smile was widest of all. **

Lily gasped loudly and tightened her grip on James's hand. She would see her son again and maybe even talk to him.

**She pushed her long hair back as she drew closer to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.**

Tears fell from Lily's eyes. She would be able to see her son close and properly.

"**You've been so brave." **

**He could not speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough.**

Lily's voice was choked up. She didn't know what to say. James gave her a small smile.

"**You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are . . . so proud of you." **

"Yes, we are, so very proud son so very proud." James said his voice remarkably steady.

"**Does it hurt?" **

Again people in the room looked at those who were dead.

"Its hard to tell exactly." Fabian said while his twin Gideon nodded. Fred and George were looking at their uncles intensely waiting for them to tell more.

"Its quicker than falling asleep." Sirius said casually.

**The childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it.**

"Its not childish Harry." lily said kindly while James agreed with her.

"**Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep." **

"See I agree with myself." Sirius said as a matter of fact.

"**And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin.**

Again the atomsphere of the room changed at the remainder of Harry's fate. 

"**I didn't want you to die," Harry said. These words came without his volition. **

"**Any of you. I'm sorry -"**

"No, its not your fault darling." Lily said immediately while James, Sirius and remus agreed with her.

**He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him. **

"**- right after you'd had your son . . . Remus, I'm sorry -" **

"I am sorry taht we will never know him." Remus said looking at Tonks, bothe of them had wet eyes. "But he will understand why we left, to give him a world where he can live peacefully." He finished as Tonks gave him a bright smile agreeing with him.

"**I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him . . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life." **

Tonks leaned into Remus arm and put her head on his chest while he hold her tenderly.

**A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Harry's brow. He knew that they would not tell him to go, that it would have to be his decision.**

"But we all know what Harry will decide," Bill said grimly.

"**You'll stay with me?"**

"Of course, we will." James said with firm conviction.

"**Until the very end," said James.**

Lily squeezed James's hand and he gave her a reassuring look.

"**They won't be able to see you?" asked Harry.**

"Will they?" Kingsley asked before anyone else could, looking at Albus again.

"No, no one else will be able see them." Albus replied.

"And why is that?" James asked in a neutral tone.

"Because Harry summons you, so you will only be visible to him not to anyone else." Albus answered James question while still keeping his head bowed.

"**We are part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."**

**Harry looked at his mother. **

"**Stay close to me," he said quietly.**

"I will, always will." Lily said tearfully while James rubbed her hand he was holding.

**And he set of. The dementors' chill did not overcome him; he passed through it with his companions, and they acted like Patronuses to him, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot.**

"Amazing," Charlie said aloud in disblief as rest of the order members were on same page as him.

**Harry clut ched the Cloak tightly around him in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that he would find him. Beside him, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily, and their presence was his c ourage, and the reason he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other. **

Very small part of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus was glad that they were able to support and help Harry but large part of them was in apin that this was Harry's journey towards death.

**His body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, his limbs working without conscious instruction, as if he were passenger, not driver , in the body he was about to leave. The dead who walked beside him thr ough the forest were much more real to him now than the living back at the castle: Ron, He rmione, Ginny, and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as he stumbled and sl ipped toward the end of his life, toward Voldemort . . .**

Lily closed her eyes tightly as if by closing them she could prevent Harry's death beside her James was still as statue.

**A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Harry stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and his mother and father, Lupin and Sirius stopped too.**

"What's that now?" Dedalus asked, afraid that its some dangerous creature from Forbidden forest.

"**Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be - ?" **

"Death Eaters," Dorcas said quickly.

**Two figures emerged from behind a near by tree: Their wands flared, and Harry saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Harry, his mother and father and Sirius and Lupin stood. Apparently they could not see anything.**

"If we just can teach those cowards a lesson." Sirius growled.

"**Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?" **

"**That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.**

"I wish something attack them now." murmured Lee.

**Yaxley looked down at his watch. **

"**Time's nearly up. Porter's had his hour. He's not coming."**

"How wrong you are?" Strugis said sarcastically.

"**Better go back," said Yaxley. "F ind out what the plan is now." **

"They will lead Harry to Voldemort." kingsley said logically.

**He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement.**

James and Lily were staring at the book intensely.

**They had traveled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived.**

Hagrid who was blowing his nose in his handkercheif, removed it from his face. His eyes were slightly red. He was anxious to hear that Aragog's family was alright.

"How the hell Harry knows where that giant spider lived in the forest?" Charlie asked aloud.

"He went there once," Hagrid replied absently, still worried about Harry and Aragog's family.

**The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause. **

Hagrid was brusting with anger after hearing waht Death Eaters did to Aragog's family.

**A fire burned in the middle of the clear ing, and its flickeri ng light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Ea ters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension. **

"You get what you wanted, cousin." Sirius said, disgusted at the cowardiance of Malfoys.

**Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, though absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Be hind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.**

"Damn, that sanke is still well protected." Edgar said with frustartion.

**When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up. **

"**No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov. **

**Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the irelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.**

Some order members shivered slightly at the description of Voldemort.

"**My Lord -" **

**Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, dishevel ed, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed. **

**Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.**

"Thats beyond disgusting," Tonks said trying to wipe out the image her mind had just formed. "Couldn't agree more." Sirius said, feeling the same.

"Two Galleons she is in love with old voldy." Fred said to George who agreed with his twin.

"**I thought he would come," said Voldem ort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come." **

**Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.**

Everyone in the room was silent, breathing lightly.

"**I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort. **

"**You weren't." **

**Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid.**

Lily and James were so proud of their son. He was really the bravest person they ever knew.

**The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his pare nts, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight.**

"What? no," Lily said in protest but she didn't have the strength to shout. James leaned closer to her. She needed him as much as he needed her then.

**At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them. **

**The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter.**

"Bastards," Hestia said loudly.

**Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them. **

**Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"**

Every eye in the room immediately looked at Hagrid, who became completely motionless.

**He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate. **

"**NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH - ?" **

"**QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.**

Hagrid was looking murderous, his hands were shaking. He wanted to attack those Death Eaters and kill them with his own hands.

**Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving.**

"Someone choke her," Sirius spat, wanting to get his hands on his dear cosin.

**The only things that m oved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head. **

**Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first.**

Order members knew that Harry was right.

**And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthl ess smile curled the lipless mouth.**

Red sparks shot from the tip of many Order members wands. James and Lily gripped each others hands tightly again. The moment they were dreading was upon them. There was no escape from it.

"**Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived." **

**None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Ha rry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his -**

"He loves her very much." Fleur said, crying on Bill's shoulder while rest of the room was immersed in grief and pain at the loss of Harry, his life, his future.

**Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded.**

Albus with his head bowed was waiting for that moment. He was so proud of Harry, so very proud.

**Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear -**

Every eye was teary in the room. James and Lily were holding each other hands, their eyes full of tears. Tears were also felling from Sirius's eyes as he was gripping Remus one hand while Tonks was holding his other hand, both of them also crying. Molly was sobbing hard while rest of the Weasleys were crying.

**He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.**

Order members bowed their heads. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Weasleys were immersed in pain and grief.

"This is not the end," Albus said loudly, looking up at the people in the room. Everyone immediately looked at him and Remus asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Harry's journey doesn't end here but its just a stop and we have to read forward to find out whats next." Albus replied, increasing the confusion of Order members who were already grieving the loss of Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 35-King's Cross**

"King's Cross?" Sirius asked, his voice still shaky.

"Yes, interseting choice isn't it?" Albus said in a steady voice. While some looked at him in confusion while others looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

**He lay facedown, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself. **

"Its Harry. He's alive?" Lily asked immedaitely looking at Albus with desparate hope in her voice.

"Right now he's neither dead nor alive," Albus said in reply to her which did not make any sense to anyone in the room.

**A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.**

"He is dead like us," James said in a dead tone.

"I already told you Mr. Potter, harry is not dead yet. He is, what you can say, in limbo." Albus explained him.

"So he is not dead yet?" Lily asked quickly, wanting that to be true.

"Yes, he is not." Albus answered her in positive.

"But how's that possible?" Kingsley asked curiously, still not believing what Albus was telling them.

**Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his to tal solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes. **

"This is getting strange," Fabian murmured to himself.

**He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy va por; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be. **

**He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore. **

"Harry without glasses?" George whispered to Fred, both of them trying to imagine Harry without his glasses on.

**Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumpings of something that fl apped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful. **

"What is it?" Elphias asked loudly, half afriad to know the answer.

**For the first time, he wished he were clothed. **

"First time? Who knew harry has such amazing wishes?" Fred said loudly which result in small smiles from Order members.

**Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them. . . . **

"This seems like a very strange place," Emmeline said, curious to know more about this place.

**He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement? The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist. . . .**

"There is something else with him," Lily said, little afraid of Harry's safety.

**Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clea r domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for – **

"Except whoever is making those noises." James said, who was looking at Albus with a mixture of frustration and also shame that he tried to attack him.

**He recoiled. He had spotted the thing th at was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the gr ound, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath. **

"What?" Several people shouted in shock and surprise.

"Please, everyone remain calm." Albus said aloud.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked, looking at Albus with her stern gaze, wanting to know the answer of her question.

"That I think is the fading shadow of the part of Voldemort's soul which resides in Harry." Albus told them, much to the horror of the people in the room.

**He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him. **

"Nobody can blame you for that Harry." Sirius said, who was disgusted of that thing.

"**You cannot help." **

"Who is that?" Lily asked Albus but the latter didn't reply.

**He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.**

"It's you? You are there?" James asked, shockingly looking at Albus as was rest of the Order members. Albus merely nodded at him.

"**Harry." He spread his arms wide, a nd his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk."**

Before anyone in the room asked Albus any question, Albus himself said in a loud voice, "You will get the answers to all the questions you asked and some you didn't."

**Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet . . . **

"**But you're dead," said Harry. **

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.**

Only Dumbledore would do that." Alice whispered to Frank.

"**Then . . . I'm dead too?" **

"**Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not."**

The level of curiousity in the room reached its peak.

**They looked at each other, the old man still beaming. **

"**Not?" repeated Harry. **

"**Not," said Dumbledore. **

"**But . . ." Harry raised his hand instinc tively toward the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But I should have died – I didn't defend myself! I meant to let him kill me!" **

"But how? By scarificing himself?" Bill whispered to Charlie and Fleur, who were wondering the same thing as were the rest of the Order members in the room.

"**And that," said Dumbledore, "will, I think, have made all the difference." **

**Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumb ledore like light; like fire: Harry had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content. **

"**Explain," said Harry. **

"**But you already know," said Dumbledore. He twiddled his thumbs together.**

"**I let him kill me," said Harry. "Didn't I?" **

"**You did," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Go on!"**

Everyone was holding their breath, wanting to know the answer to that.

"**So the part of his soul that was in me . . ." **

**Dumbledore nodded still more enthusia stically, urging Harry onward, a broad smile of encouragement on his face. **

"**. . . has it gone?" **

"**Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry."**

Order members breathed a sigh of relief. "He is ok now." Lily said to James and they smiled at each other.

"You knew this all along, don't you?" Remus asked to Albus, ashamed at his own actions like James.

"I have guessed that," Albus replied honestly.

"**But then . . ." **

**Harry trembled over his shoulder to wher e the small, maimed creature trembled under the chair.**

"It is something that cannot be helped by anyone." Albus said.

"**What is that, Professor?" **

"**something that is beyond either of our help," said Dumbledore. **

"**But if Voldemort used the Killing Curse," Harry started again, "and nobody died for me this time – how can I be alive?" **

Order members were silent, waiting anxiously to hear more.

"**I think you know," said Dumbledore. "Think back. Remember what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty."**

Just like Harry, Order member also thought which evil act of Voldemort, Albus was talking about.

**Harry thought. He let his gaze drift over his surroundings. If it was indeed a palace in which they sat, it was an odd one, with chairs set in little rows and bits of railing here and there, and still, he and Dumbledore and the stunted creatures under the chair were the only beings there. Then the answer rose to his lips easily, without effort. **

"**He took my blood," said Harry.**

"Lily's protection." James said, he and Lily exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"**Precisely!" said Dumbledore. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He thethered you to life while he lives!" **

"You saved him again." James said with a radiant smile on his face, looking lovingly at lily who also smiled at him.

"You are the hero, Lily." Sirius said with a grin on his face with Remus and tonks smiling along with him.

"**I live . . . while he lives? But I thought . . . I thought it was the other way around! **

**I thought we both had to die? Or is it the same thing?" **

**He was distracted by the whimpering and thumping of the agonized creature behind them and glanced back at it yet again. **

"**Are you sure we can't do anything?" **

"**There is no help possible." **

"**Then explain . . . more," said Harry, and Dumbledore smiled. **

"**You were the seventh Horcrux, Harry, the Horcrux he never meant to make. He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you , the would-be victim who had survived.**

Order members were listening with rapt attention.

"**And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete, Harry! That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. Nothing. That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped.**

"Thank Merlin for that," Dorcas said aloud.

"**He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."**

"Why didn't you tell us, all of this before?" James asked to Albus. He was very ashamed of his actions towards Albus.

"Because it was not the right time." Albus answered him in a kind tone.

"I am_" James started saying then he looked at Sirius and Remus, who were just as remorseful as him, "We are sorry. Sorry that we didn't turst you, that we tried to attack you." He said with his eyes down along with other Marauders.

"Its alright, Mr. Potter," Albus said honestly, "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. My actions made you do that so I am also responsible for what happened so their is nothing to forgive." 

"But Proffessor we_" Sirius and Remus tried to apologize again but Albus cut them off. "Please, don't apologize again."

Marauders nodded at Albus but they were still ashamed that how couldn't they thought that Albus would not let Harry die like that.

Lily and Tonks gave James and Remus encouraging smiles.

**Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and Harry stared at him. **

"**And you knew this? You knew – all along?" **

"Of course, he knew," Sirius said, still regretting his actions.

"**I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good," said Dumbledore happily, and they sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, while the creature behind them continued to whimper and tremble. **

"**There's more," said Harry. "There's more to it. Why did my wand break the wand he borrowed?" **

"Finally," Bill said excitedly, wanted to know the answer of that one.

"**As to that, I cannot be sure." **

"**Have a guess, then," said Harry, and Dumbledore laughed. **

Albus in the room also laughed along with some Order members.

"**What you must understand, Harry, is that you and Lord Voldemort have journeyed together into realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested. But here is what I think happened, and it is unprecedented, and no wandmaker could, I think, ever have predicted or explained it to Voldemort. **

There was pin drop silence in the room again.

"**Without meaning to, as you now know , Lord Voldemort doubled the bond between you when he returned to a human form. A part of his soul was still attached to yours, and, thinking to strengthen himself, he took a part of your moth er's sacrafice into himself. If he could only have understood the precise and terrible power of that sacrifice, he would not, perhaps, have dared to touch your blood. . . . But then, if he had been able to understand, he could not be Lord Voldemort, and might never have murdered at all.**

"True words never spoken," Kingsley said agreeing with Albus.

"**Having ensured this two-fold connection, having wrapped your destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history, Voldemort proceeded to attack you with a wand that shared a core with yours. And now something very strange happened, as we know. The cores reacted in a way that Lord Voldemort, who never knew that your wand was a twin of his, had ever expected. **

"Which is?" Marlene asked eagerly.

"**He was more afraid than you were that night, Harry. You had accepted, even embraced, the possibility of death, something Lord Voldemort has never been able to do. Your courage won, your wand overpowered his. And in doing so, something happened between those wands, something that echoed the relationship between their masters.**

"He lost me." Fred said, confused at Albus's answer as were most of the Order members in the room.

"**I believe that your wand imbibed some of the power and qualities of Voldemort's wand that night, which is to say that it contained a little of Voldemort himself.**

"Hows that possible?" Lily asked bewildered. Neither she nor any other Order member heard heard anything like that before.

"As I already told Harry, Mrs. Potter that he and Voldemort are only two wizards who journeyed into the realms of magic completely unknown. So there are things which you or anyone never heard of applied in this case." Albus explained to her as well as to the rest of the Order.

**So your wand recognized him when he pursued you, recognized a man who was both kin and mortal enemy, and it regurgitated some of his own magic against him, magic much more powerful than anything Lucius's wand had ever performed. Your wand now contained the power of your enormous courage and of Voldemort's own deadly skill: What chance did that poor stick of Lucius Malfoy's stand?" **

"Nothing at all," Remus said stunned at the information like rest of the Order.

"**But if my wand was so powerful, how come Hermione was able to break it?" asked Harry.**

"The answer to that question is very clear," Albus said as everyone looked at him but he didn't explain further.

"**My dear boy, its remarkable effects were directed only at Voldemort, who had tampered so ill-advisedly with the deepest laws of magic. Only toward him was that wand abnormally powerful. Otherwise it was a wand like any other . . . though a good one, I am sure," Dumbledore finished kindly. **

"And he doesn't even have that anymore." James said defeatedly, remebering that Voldemort had Elder wand.

**Harry sat in thought for a l ong time, or perhaps seconds. It was very hard to be sure of things like time, here. **

"**He killed me with your wand." **

"**He failed to kill you with my wand," Dumbledore corrected Harry. "I think we can agree that you are not dead – though, of course," he added, as if fearing he had been discourteous, "I do not minimize your sufferings, which I am sure were severe."**

"But he is alright now." James said to Lily, rubbing her hand gently.

"**I feel great at the moment, though," said Harry, looking down at his clean, unblemished hands. "Where are we, exactly?" **

"**Well, I was going to ask you that," said Dumbledore, looking around. "Where would you say that we are?" **

**Until Dumbledore had asked, Harry had not known. Now, however, he found that he had an answer ready to give. **

"**It looks," he said slowly, "like King 's Cross station. Except a lo cleaner and empty, and there are no trains as far as I can see."**

Albus laughed again much to the confusion of others in the room.

"**King's Cross station!" Dumbledore was chuckling immoderately. "Good gracious, really?" **

"What's so funny about that Albus?" Kingsley asked curiuosly.

"Nothing, its just symbolism you know. The train station where one train can take you forward and the other can take backward." Albus replied but the Order members still did.t got what was so funny in that.

"**Well, where do you think we are?" asked Harry, a little defensively.**

"Don't get defensive Harry, you are not the only one Dumbledore infuriate," Sirius murmured under his breath. 

"**My dear boy, I have no idea. This is, as they say, your party."**

"What are you talking about?" Elphias asked, curious to know the answer.

"Well I am afraid, I myself don't know what I am talking about." Albus replied much to the dismay of the room.

**Harry had no idea what this meant; Dumbledore was being infuriating. He glared at him, then remembered a much more pressing question than that of their current location.**

"**The Deathly Hallows," he said, and he was glad to see that the words wiped the smile from Dumbledore's face. **

In the room Albus's smile also vanished and his face become strangely blank. Aberforth looked at his brother with hard eyes.

"**Ah, yes," he said. He even looked a little worried. **

"**Well?" **

**For the first time since Harry had met Dumbledore, he looked less than an old man, much less. He looked fleetingly like a small boy caught in wrongdoing. **

Order members exchanged quick glances with each other, looks like more truth was going to be revealed. Aberforth was then glaring at his brother, who was gazing at his hands.

"**Can you forgive me?" he said. "Can you forgive me for not trusting you? For not telling you? Harry, I only feared that you would fail as I ha d failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Harry. I have known, for some time now, that you are the better man."**

"What? What is he talking about now?" Dedalus asked Hestia and Dorcas but they didn't know answer also.

"**What are you talking about?" asked Harry, startled by Dumbledore's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes.**

Albus's eyes were slightly wet while Aberforth was still glaring at him.

**The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Dumbledore. "A desperate man's dream!" **

"**But they're real!" **

"**Real, and dangerous, and a lure for fools," said Dumbledore. "And I was such a fool. But you know, don't you? I have no secrets from you anymore. You know." **

Order members shifted uncomfortabley in their seats because they also knew the secrets of Dumbledore family.

"**What do I know?" **

**Dumbledore turned his whole body to face Harry, and tears still sparkled in the brilliantly blue eyes. **

"**Master of death, Harry, master of Death! Was I better, ultimately, than Voldemort?"**

"Of course, Albus. How can you ask that question?" Minerva asked incrediously. But Albus didn't reply, he merely kept his gaze down.

"**Of course you were," said Harry. "Of course – how can you ask that? You never killed if you could avoid it!"**

Order members agreed with Harry.

"**True, true," said Dumbledore, and he was like a child seeking reassurance. "Yet I too sought a way to conquer death, Harry." **

"**Not the way he did," said Harry. After all his anger at Dumbledore, how odd it was to sit here, beneath the high, vaulted ceiling, and defend Dumbledore from himself. "Hallows, not Horcruxes." **

"Harry is right." Lily said, looking at Albus with firm conviction.

"**Hallows," murmured Dumbledore, "not Horcruxes. Precisely." **

**There was a pause. The creature behi nd them whimpered, but Harry no longer looked around. **

"**Grindelwald was looking for them too?" he asked.**

Sharp pain shot in Abus's chest while Aberforth's glare darkened at the mention of Grindelwald.

**Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. **

"**It was the thing, above all, that drew us together," he said quietly. "Two clever, arrogant boys with a shared obsession. He wanted to come to Godric's Hollow, as I am sure you have guessed, because of the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He wanted to explore the place the third brother had died." **

James again tried to remember hard that wether he was really descendant from Ignotus or not.

"**So it's true?" asked Harry. "All of it? The Peverell brothers –" **

"—**were the three brothers of the tale ," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Oh yes, I think so. Whether they met Death on a lonely road . . . I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects. The story of them being Death's own Hallows seems to me the sort of legend that might have sprung up around such creations. **

"More like a curse, than a gift," Arthur said thoughfully.

"**The Cloak, as you know now, traveled down through the ages, father to son, mother to daughter, right down to Ignotus's last living descendant, who was born, as Ignotus was, in the village of Godric's Hollow." **

"So I really am descendant from Ignotus Preverell and Harry is the last living descendant who was born in Godric's Hollow." James said, amazed at the information.

Albus nodded at him in reply.

**Dumbledore smiled at Harry. **

"**Me?" **

"**You. You have guessed,, I know, why the Cloak was in my possession on the night your parents died. James had showed it to me just a few days previously. It explained much of his undetected wrongdoing at school! I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I asked to borrow it, to examine it. I had long since given up my dream of uniting the Hallows, but I could not resist, coul d not help taking a closer look. . . . It was a Cloak the likes of which I had never seen, immensely old, perfect in every respect . . . and then your father died, and I had two Hallows at last, all to myself!" **

**His tone was unbearably bitter.**

"But it wouldn't have helped us survive Proffessor and you know it." Lily said kindly while James nodded beside her.

"**The Cloak wouldn't have helped them survive, though," Harry said quickly. "Voldemort knew where my mum and dad were. The Cloak couldn't have made them curse-proof."**

"Just as Lily said," James said aloud.

"**true," sighed Dumbledore. "True." **

**Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not speak, so he prompted him. **

"**So you'd given up looking for the Hallows when you saw the Cloak?" **

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore faintly. Its eemed that he forced himself to meet Harry's eyes. "You know what happened. You know. You cannot despise me more than I despise myself." **

Again Order members didn't know how to respond.

"**But I don't despise you –" **

"**Then you should," said Dumbledore. He drew a deep breath. "You know the secret of my sister's ill health, what those Muggles did, what she became. You know how my poor father sought revenge, and paid the price, died In Azkaban. You know how my mother gave up her own life to care for Ariana.**

Tears fell from several eyes. Albus's cheeks were glistening with tears while Aberforth still glared at him.

"**I resented it, Harry." **

**Dumbledore stated it baldly, coldly. He was looking now over the top of Harry's head, into the distance.**

Several people shared quick anxious glances knowing that they were going to hear some very private thoughts of their old headmaster.

"**I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory. **

"**Do not misunderstand me," he said, and pain crossed the face so that he looked ancient again. "I loved them, I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish, Harry, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person, could possibly imagine.**

Aberforth was looking at cold hatered at Albus.

"**So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, he came. . . ."**

"The murderer," Aberforth spat with hatered.

**Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes again. **

"**Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution.**

Order members already heard most of it previously but it was still hard for them to hear young Albus's thoughts.

"**Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts , what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to fruition, all my dreams would come true.**

Albus's eyes were down, looking at his hands while tears were felling from his eyes.

"**And at the heart of our schemes, the D eathly Hallows! How they fascinated him, how they fascinated both of us! The unbeatable wand, the weapon that would lead us to power! The Resurrection Stone – to him, though I pretended not to know it, it meant an army of Inferi! To me, I confess, it meant the return of my parents, and the lifting of all responsibility from my shoulders.**

"We were always a burden to you, weren't we?" Aberforth asked with fury and disdain, looking at Albus who didn't reply to him nor even look away from his hands.

"**And the Cloak . . . somehow, we never discussed the Cloak much, Harry. Both of us could conceal ourselves well enough without the Cloak, the true magic of which, of course, is that it can be used to protect and shield others as well as its owner. I thought that, if we ever found it, it might be useful in hiding Ariana, but our interest in the Cloak was mainly that it completed the trio, for the legend said that the man who had united all three objects would then be truly master of death, which we took to mean 'invincible.' **

"**Invincible masters of death, Grindelwald and Dumbledore! Two months of insanity, of cruel dreams, and neglect of the only two members of my family left to me.**

"What family? You killed Ariana. She died because of you." Aberforth shouted at Albus again.

"Mr. Dumbledore, please," Marlene said, "I know I have no right to interfere in your personal matter but can't you see that your brother made a mistake which he regretted for the rest of his life. He lived the burden, grief and shame of what he did." She finished as tears were felling from her eyes. Elphias looked gratefully at Marlene while Aberforth calmed down a bit. Albus still didn't say anything.

"Marlene is right," James said nodding at Marlene, "Professor Dumbledore was young and as he himself admitted in lure of Deathly Hallows. We can't judge him for the mistake he made at Seventeen which he regretted very much all his life."

"Thank you, for you support Mr. Potter, Ms. McKinnon but I really don't deserve that," Albus said quietly, still looking at his hands.

"No, Albus, you deserve this support." Elphias said, looking at his friend kindly.

"**And then . . . you know what happened. Reality returned in the form of my rough, unlettered, and infinitely more admirable brother. I did not want to hear the truths he shouted at me. I did not want to hear that I could not set forth and seek Hallows with a fragile and unstable sister in tow. **

Aberforth was still looking at his brother with anger and fury.

**The argument became a fight. Grindelwald lost control. That which I had always sensed in him, though I pretended not to, now sprang into terrible being. And Ariana . . . after all my mother's care and caution . . . lay dead upon the floor." **

Albus was crying by then looking devasted in his grief.

**Dumbledore gave a little gasp and began to cry in earnest. Harry reached out and was glad to find that he could touch him: He gripped his arm tightly and Dumbledore gradually regained control.**

Taking the cue from Harry, Elphias also gripped Albus's shoulder to comfort him.

"**Well, Grindelwald fled, as anyone but I could have predicted. He vanished, with his plans for seizing power, and his schemes for Muggle torture, and his dreams of the Deathly Hallows, dreams in which I had encouraged him and helped him. He ran, while I was left to bury my sister, and learn to live with my guilt and my terrible grief, the price of my shame.**

Everyone in the room was looking at Albus with understanding except Aberforth, who was still nowhere near to forgive his brother.

"**Years passed. There were rumors about him. They said he had procured a wand of immense power. I, meanwhile, was offered the post of Minister of Magic, not once, but several times. Naturally, I refused. I had learned that I was not to be trusted with power." **

Order members again understood, what Albus was trying to say but they still thought that Albus would have made a better Minister of Magic.

"**But you'd have been better, much better, than Fudge or Scimgeour!" burst out Harry.**

"Well Harry has a point." Kingsley said aloud.

"**Would I?" asked Dumbledore heavily. "I am not so sure. I had proven, as a very young man, that power was my weakness and my temptation. It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well. **

Everyone in the room agreed with Albus.

"**I was safer at Hogwarts. I think I was a good teacher –"**

"You were the best," Arthur said immediately without any doubt along with others whom Albus himself taught at Hogwarts.

"**You were the best -" **

"**- you are very kind, Harry. But while I busied myself with the training of young wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him.**

Again every eye in the room looked at Albus in surprise and shock but Albus remained silent letting his book-self did all the explaining.

"**Oh, not death," said Dumbledore, in answer to Harry's questioning look. "Not what he could do to me magically. I knew that we were evenly matched, perhaps that I was a shade more skillful. It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister. You may call me cowardly: You would be right, Harry. I dreaded beyond all things the knowledge that it had been I who brought about her death, not merely through my arrogance and stupidity, but that I actually struck the blow that snuffed out her life.**

After Albus's explanation everyone's confusion became clear in the room while Aberforth became still in his chair because he feared the same thing and like Albus he was afraid to know the answer.

"**I think he knew it, I think he knew wh at frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could. **

"**Well, you know what happened next. I won the duel. I won the wand."**

Albus's fingers twitched slightly, remembering his duel with Grindelwald.

**Another silence. Harry did not ask whether Dumbledore had ever found out who struck Ariana dead. He did not want to know, and even less did he want Dumbledore to have to tell him. At last he knew what Dumbledore would have seen when he looked in the mirror of Erised, and why Dumbledore had been so understanding of the fascination it had exercised over Harry.**

"The Mirror of Erised?" Bode asked, not knowing what it was.

"It is a magical mirror which shows you your heart's deepest desire." Minerva replied, clearing the confusion of Order members regarding the mirror.

Order members immediately understood what Harry and Albus desired most and saw in the mirror. James gave Lily a small smile, seeing the sad look on her face after hearing about the mirror.

**They sat in silence for a long time, a nd the whipmerings of the creature behind them barely disturbed Harry anymore. **

**At last he said, "Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort going after the wand. He lied, you know, pretended he had never had it."**

"He tried to do something right at the end." Edgar said, remembering the vision Harry had of Voldemort and Grindelwald.

**Dumbledore nodded, looking down at his lap, tears still glittering on the crooked nose. **

"**They say he showed remorse in later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope that is true. I would like to think that he did feel th e horror and shame of what he had done. Perhaps that lie to Voldemort was his attempt to make amends . . . to prevent Voldemort from taking the Hallow . . ."**

Albus hoped that Grindelwald really showed remorse, that he felt guilt and shame for the evil he had done and was truly remorseful for his actions.

"**. . .or maybe from breaking into your tomb?" suggested Harry, and Dumbledore dabbed his eyes.**

"He got it." Albus thought, little glad and relieved that Harry didn't judge him, that he was okay with it.

**After another short pause Harry said, "You tried to use the Resurrection Stone." **

**Dumbledore nodded. **

"**When I discovered it, after all those y ears, buried in the abandoned home of the Gaunts - the Hallow I had craved most of all, though in my youth I had wanted it for very different reasons - I lost my head, Harry. I quite forgot that I was not a Horcrux, that the ring was sure to carry a curse. I picked it up, and I put it on, and for a second I imagined that I was about to see Ariana, and my mother, and my father, and to tell them how very, very sorry, I was. . . .**

For the first time Aberforth was not looking at Albus with hatered and anger.

"**I was such a fool, Harry. After all those years I had learned nothing. I was unworthy to unite the Deathly Hallows, I had proved it time and again, and here was final proof." **

"**Why?" said Harry. "It was natural! You wanted to see them again. What's wrong with that?" **

"**Maybe a man in a million could unite the Hallows, Harry. I was fit only to possess the meanest of them, the least extrao rdinary. I was fit to own the Elder Wand, and not boast of it, and not to kill with it. I was permitted to tame and use it, because I took it, not for gain, but to save others from it. **

"**But the Cloak, I took out of vain curiousity, and so it could never have worked for me as it works for you, its true owners. The stone I would have used in an attempt to drag back those who are at peace, rather than enable my self-sacrafice, as you did. You are the worthy possessor of the Hallows."**

James and Lily gave Albus a grateful smile.

**Dumbledore patted Harry's hand, and Harry looked up at the old man and smiled; he could not help himself. How could he remain angry with Dumbledore now? **

Marauders knew the feeling Harry was talking about and when their anger evaporated and they got all the facts and truth, they felt very ashamed about their actions against Albus although he had forgiven them.

"**Why did you have to make it so difficult?" **

**Dumbledore's smile was tremulous.**

Albus had composed himself by then and was looking up at the Order members questioning look. In reply he said, "I did it because I didn't want to overwhelm him. I didn't want him to make the same mistakes as me. Harry is far better person than but still the temptation is too dangerous."

"**I am afraid I counted on Miss Granger to slow you up, Harry. I was afraid that your hot head might dominate your good heart. I was scared that, if presented outright with the facts about those tempting objects, you might seize the Hallows as I did, at the wrong time, for the wrong reasons. If you laid hands on them, I wanted you to possess them safely. You are the true master of death, because the true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying." **

Everyone in the room agreed with Albus.

"**And Voldemort never knew about the Hallows?" **

"If he did, he would be looking for all of them not just the wand." Kingsley said logically.

"**I do not think so, because he did not recognize the Resurrection Stone he turned into a Horcrux. But even if he had known about them, Harry. I doubt that he would have been interested in any except the first. He would not think that he needed the Cloak, and as for the stone, whom would he want to bring back from the dead? He fears the dead. He does not love." **

"**But you expected him to go after the wand?" **

"Then why didn't you hide or destroyed the wand before your death?" Sirius asked astonishingly to Albus.

"Because there is no need for that and you will find out why soon, Mr. Black." Albus said with a mischievous smile on his face as rest of the Order groaned.

"**I have been sure that he would try, ev er since your wand beat Voldemort's in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. At first, he was afraid that you had conquered him by superior skill. Once he had kidnapped Ollivander, however, he discovered the existence of the twin cores. He thought that explained everything. Yet the borrowed wand did no better against yours! So Voldemort, instead of asking himself what quality it was in you that had made your wand so strong, what gift you possessed that he did not, naturally set out to find the one wand that, they said, would beat any other. For him, the Elder Wand has become an obsession to rival his obse ssion with you. He believes that the Elder Wand removes his last weakness and makes him truly invincible. Poor Severus . . ." **

"But why didn't you warn Severus about that?" Lily asked to Albus, in a little hard tone.

"Because my plan backfired." Albus said in answer to her which just confused Lily and others in the room more.

"**If you planned your death with Snape, you meant him to end up with the Elder Wand, didn't you?" **

"**I admit that was my intention," said Dumbledore, "but it did not work as I intended, did it?" **

"**No," said Harry. "That bit didn't work out."**

"Harry knows what you are talking about?" James asked to Albus, who gave a slight nod in answer which increased everyones curiosity.

**The creature behind them jerked and moaned, and Harry and Dumbledore sate without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, lik e softly falling snow. **

"**I've got to go back, haven't I?"**

"You have to finish, what you started son." James said, very proud of his son.

"**That is up to you." **

"**I've got a choice?" **

"**Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train." **

"And where will it take him?" Fred asked eagerly looking at the people who were dead while rest of the Weasleys lost their colouring at the remainder of that painful truth.

"It will depend on where you want to go, Mr. Weasley." Albus replied kindly.

"**And where would it take me?" **

"**On," said Dumbledore simply. **

**Silence again. **

"**Voldemort's got the Elder Wand." **

"**True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand." **

"**But you want me to go back?" **

"**I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does." **

"You are right." Lily said agreeing with Albus and a little glad that her son was alive.

**Harry glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.**

"And that thing, the part of Voldemort's soul. It will stay there or what else will happen to it?" Gideon asked curiously.

"As I already said that its beyond help but I don't know what will happen to it." Albus answered his query.

"**Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity th e living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a wort hy goal, they we saw good-bye for the present." **

**Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss.**

"You can do that, Harry." Tonks said encouragingly while Remus gave her a bright smile.

**He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces. **

"**Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?" **

Albus laughed again and said, "It's as real as it can be."

**Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure. **

"**Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"**

"Never expect a straight answer from Dumbledore." Sirius said looking at Albus with a grin on his face while Order members in the room agreed with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 36-The Flaw in the Plan **

**He was flying facedown on the grond again. The smell of the forest filled his nostrils. He could feel the cold hard ground beneath his cheek, and th e hinge of his glasses which have been knocked sideways by the fall cutting into his temple. Every inch of him ached, and th e place where Killing Curse had hit him felt like the bruise of an iron-clad punch.**

"I hope everyone do realize that its second time Harry survived the killing curse." Hestia said aloud.

"What else you expect from Harry Potter?" Sirius said, smiling at James and Lily.

**He did not stir, but he remained exactly where he had fallen, with his left arm bent out at an akward angle and his mouth gaping. **

**He had expected to hear cheer of triu mph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air.**

"That's strange. is something else happened there while Harry was out and for how long he was out anyway?" Remus said.

But nobody knew the answer except Albus who was silent.

**"My Lord... my Lord..." **

**It was Bellatrix's voice, and she spoke as if to a lover.**

"Ugh," Several people shuddered in disgust. "We really didn't want to hear that." Tonks said.

**Harry did not dare open his eyes, but allowed his other senses to explore his predicament. He knew that his wand was still stowed beneath his robes because he could feel it pressed between his chest and the ground. A slight cushioning effect in the area of his stomach told him that the Invisibility Cloak was also there, stuffed out of sight.**

"Thank Merlin for that," James said, glad that Harry still got his wand and invisibility cloak.

**" My Lord..." **

**"That will do," said Voldemort's voice. **

**More footsteps. Several people were back ing away from the same spot. Desperate to see what was happening and why, Harry opened his eyes by a milimeter. **

**Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet.**

"Getting to his feet?" Does he fell?" Bill asked surprised.

"Harry was not the only one who fell unconcious for a while, Mr. Weasley." Albus said to Bill.

"You meant to say that when Harry died and went to limbo, Voldemort also died and now they both come back?" Frank asked shockingly.

"Precisely, Mr. Longbottom because neither can live while other survives." Albus said in explanation.

**Various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowd lining the clearing. Bellatrix alone remained behind, kneeling beside Voldemort.**

"Of course, how can she leave him." Sirius spat in disgust.

**Harry closed his eyes again and consider ed what he had seen. The Death Eaters have been buddled around Voldemort, who seem to have fallen to the ground. Something had happened when he had hit Harry with the Killing Curse. Had Voldemort too collapsed? It seemed like it. And both of them had briefly fallen unconcious and both of them had now returned. . .**

"Its still hard to believe." Benjy said to Edgar and Strugis.

**"My Lord, let me -" **

**"I do not require assitance, " said Voldemort coldly, and though he could not see it, Harry pictured Bellatrix withdrawing a helpful hand.**

"Oh, lover's fight," Sirius said in a fake enthiusiatic voice while some people snickered.

**"The boy . . . Is he dead?" **

**There was a complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached Harry, but he felt their concentraded gaze; it seemed to press him harder into th e ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch. **

"Huh, bunch of cowards, afraid to get near him." Moody barked.

**"You," said Voldemort, and there was a bang and a small shrick of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."**

"Damn!" James shouted angrily because as soon anyone check, they would know that Harry was alive.

**Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there, with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time nothing, sma ll comfort through it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan . . . .**

But Order members were more worried Harry.

**Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, and felt his heart. **

"He send a women to check," Emmeline said, her voice full of surprise.

"Not Bellatrix I hope," Tonks said worriedly, which increased the fear of Order members.

**He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs.**

Every face in the room was full anxiety and dread that any second this female Death Eater would reveal to Voldemort the truth.

_**"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" **_

"Narcissa?" Sirius shouted shockingly.

**The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from his car, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers.**

"I can't believe she is doing that." Sirius said, shocked by the behaviour of his cousin.

"I can," Lily said as everyone turned towards her," "She is a mother and for her, her child is her first priority and she will do everything to make sure that Draco is safe." Molly, Marlene and Tonks nodded at her.

**"Yes," he breathed back. **

**He felt the hand on his chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up. **

**"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.**

"She betrays Voldemort." Remus said just as stunned as Sirius was.

"Like Lily said, she is a mother and it doesn't make any difference to her wether Voldemort wins or not. All she wants is her son back safely." Molly said aloud, looking at her sons especially Fred.

**And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration. **

"Bunch of filthy cowards." James growled angrily.

**Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts, and find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won.**

"Unbelievble," Sirius said, still not beliveing that Narcissa betrayed Voldemort.

**"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!"**

"No!" Several Order members shouted. Lily and Molly were teary eyed while Marauders, weasley men and others were brusting with anger.

**Harry had been expecting it, knew his body would not be allowed to remain unsullied upon the forest floor; it must be subjected to humiliation to prove Voldemort's victory. He was lifted into the air, and it took all his determination to remain limp, yet the pain he expected did not come. **

"He didn't feel the effect of the curse anymore but how?" Lily asked, she couldn't believe that like the rest of the Order members in the room.

Everyone waited for Albus to answer the question but he didn't.

**He was thrown once, twice, three times into the air. His glasses flew off and he felt his wand slide a little beneath his robes, but he kept himself floppy and lifeless, and when he fell no ground for the last time, the clearing echoed with jeers and shrieks of laughter.**

Order members wanted to get their hands on those Death Eaters.

**"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No - Wait - "**

"What is he going to do?" Lily asked desparately, gripping James hand tightly who returned the pressure. Both of them afraid for their son.

**There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Harry felt the ground trembling beneath him.**

Everyone was tensed in their seats, worried what Voldemort was doing.

**"You carry him," Voldemort said. "He w ill be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses - put on the glasses - he must be recognizable - " **

Hagrid straightened in his chair as everyone looked at him.

**Someone slammed Harry's glasses back ont o his face with deliberate force, but the enormous hands that lifted him into the air were exceedingly gentle.**

"Oh Hagrid," Lily shot Hagrid a grateful look.

**Harry could feel Hagrid's arms trembling with the force of his heaving sobs; great tears splashed down upon him as Hagrid cradled Harry in his arms, and Ha rry did not dare, by movement or word, to intimate to Hagrid that all was not, yet, lost. **

"Its better this way." Frank said, looking apologeticaly at Hagrid who nodded at afirmative.

**"Move," said Voldemort, and Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the close-growing trees, back through the forest. Branches caught at Harry's hair and robes, but he lay quiescent, his mouth lolling open, his eyes shut, and in the darkness, while the Death Eaters croed all around them, and while Hagrid sobbed blindly, nobody looked to see whether a pulse beat in the exposed neck of Harry Potter. . . . **

"They will be at Hogwarts any second now." Charlie whispered to Bill.

**The two giants crashed along behind the Death Eaters; Harry could hear trees creaking and falling as they passed; they made so much din that birds toes shrieking into the sky, and even the jeers of the Death Eaters were drowned. The victorious procession marched on toward the open ground, and after a while Harry could tell, by the lightening of the darkness through his closed eyelids, that the trees were beginning to thin.**

Hagrid grunted in anger. He knew who would they meet there.

**"BANE!"**

"Who is he Hagrid? Who are you shouting at?" Fabian asked, looking at the half giant.

"He's a centuar. They are bunch of filthy cowards." Hagrid growled in anger.

**Hagrid's unexpected bellow nearly forced Harry's eyes open. "Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn't fight, yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? Are yeh happy Harry Potter's - d-dead . . . ?" **

**Hagrid could not continue, but broke down in fresh tears.**

"Harry is fine Hagrid, you know that now." Arthur said kindly, seeing the distress look on Hagrid's face.

**Harry wondered how many centaurs were watching their procession pass; he dared not open his eyes to look. Some of the Death Eaters called insults at the centaurs as they left them behind. A little later, Harry sensed, by a freshening of the air, that they had reached the edge of the forest.**

"There they are," Fred said aloud, he like the rest of the people in the room eagerly waiting to hear what would happen next.

**"Stop." **

**Harry thought that Hagrid must have been forced to obey Voldemort's command, because he lurched a little.**

hagrid again grunted, not liking that at all.

**And now a chill settled over them where they sood, and Harry heard the rasping breath of the dementors that patrolled the other trees. They would not affect him now. The fact of his own survival burned inside him, a talisman against them, as though his father's stag kept guardian in his heart. **

James was beaming after hearing that while Lily gave him a radiant smile.

**Someone passed close by Harry, and he knew that it was Voldemort himself because he spoke a moment later, his voice magically magnified so that it swelled through the ground, crashing upon Harry's eardrums.**

"Ugh, not that again." Lee said, shaking his head slightly.

**"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him.**

There were outraged shouts at Voldemorts blatant lie. "Liar," Sirius roared, "How dare he," George shouted just as angry. Order members were furious until Albus said aloud, "Please, everyone remain calm." After Albus's appeal Order members stopped shouting but their anger didn't subside.

**We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. **

**"The battle is won. You have lost ha lf of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build togheter." **

"When hell freezes over," Fred spat in disgust.

**There was silence in the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to him that Harry did not dare open his eyes again. **

**"Come," said Voldemort, and Harry heard him move ahead, and Hagrid was forced to follow. Now Harry opened his eyes a fraction, and saw Voldemort striding in front them, wearing the great snake Nagini around his shoulders, now free of her enchanted cage.**

"Now is the chance to kill the snake," Caradoc said quickly.

"No, not without Harry getting hurt himself or worse because he is surrounded by Death Eaters and not to mention Voldemort himself." Remus said logically.

**But Harry had no possibility of extracting the wand concealed under his robes without being noticed by the Death Eaters, who marched on the either side of them through the slowly lightening darkness . . . . **

"You were right, remus." Bode said looking at Remus.

**"Harry," sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry . . . Harry . . ."**

"Hagrid," Lily said, looking at the half giant, "Thankyou so much," with a smile on her face.

**Harry shut his eyes tight again. He knew that they were approaching the castle and strained his ears to distinguish, above the gleeful voices of the Death Eaters and their tramping footsteps, signs of life from those within. **

**"Stop." **

**The Death Eaters camte to a halt; Harry heard them spreading out in a line facing the opne front doors of the school. He could see, even though his closed lids, the teddish glow that meant light streamed upon him from the entrance hall. He waited. Any mo ment, the people for whom he had tried to die would see him, lying apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms.**

"This will not be good." George said as everyone else was silently waiting to hear the reactions of Hogwarts defenders on Harry's death.

**"NO!" **

**The scream was the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound.**

Minerva flushed a little as everyone looked at her in shock and surprise. "Did she really do that?" Sirius asked to James and Remus, stunned.

"It is something which I never want to see but I will see truly horrible things," Minerva said looking at Order members especially at Fred, Tonks and Remus, "and I don't think by that point I will have any strength left to bear that horrible site." She finished, wiping a tear from her cheek with her handkerchief while rest of the Order looked at her in understanding.

**He heard another women laughing nearby, and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair.**

Minerva gripped her wand tightly in anger while Sirius and Tonks just as angry said in unison, "Someone gets her."

**He squinted again for a single second and saw the open doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. He saw Voldemort standing a little in front of him, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. **

"There has to be a way to kill that snake." Hestia said to room at large. Everyone was thinking the same thing but they didn't know how.

**He closed his eyes again. **

**"No!" **

**"No!" **

**"Harry! HARRY!"**

Everyone was silent, their faces sad like they were really listening the voices.

**Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; Harry wanted nothing more than to call back, yet he made himself lie silent, and their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eathers, until - **

**"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upn them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" **

"How dare he," James shouted, standing up from his chair. Lily holding his hand said, "Please calm down, James." She, herself was not happy with what was happening but there was nothing they could do about that.

**Harry felt himself lowered onto the grass. **

**"You see? said Voldemort, and Harry felt him striding backward and forward right beside the place where he lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" **

"Shut up, you filthy lieing bastard." Fred shouted.

**"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the char m broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more. **

**"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "killed while trying to save himself - " **

"Like hell he was, you coward." Sirius roared.

**But Voldemort broke off: Harry heard a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and grunt of pain; he opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: Harry saw the figure hit the ground. Disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing.**

Everyone immediately become silent, afraid for that unknown brave person who tried to fight Voldemort. Molly's stomach was full of dread, she couldn't lose another of her childern.

**"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" **

**Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh. **

"Someone just kills her," Sirius said harshly.

**"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"**

Frank and Alice looked at each other in horror while rest of the room was completley silent.

**"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy? Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.**

"He will be fine." Frank said to assure Alice but he was just as afraid for their son as she was.

**"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly. **

Despite the fear and dread, Frank and Alice were so proud of their son.

**"You show spirit and bravery, and you co me of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." **

"My son will never join you," Alice said loudly with firm conviction.

**"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.**

There were also cheering in the room. "Yeah, show him Neville," George said cheering loudly. Alice and Frank were smiling, they were so proud of their son's loyalty and bravery. Albus wiped a small tear from his eye.

**"Very well," said Voldemort, and Harry heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."**

Alice gripped Frank's hand and asked dreadfully, "What's he going to do to my son?" But no one knew the answer.

**Still watching through his lashes, Harry saw Voldemort wave his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's sha ttered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, emtpy and ragged: the Sorting Hat.**

"But what's he going to Neville with it?" Frank asked despite knowing that no one knew.

**"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, sheild and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"**

Alice and Frank were gripping each others hand tightly.

**He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.**

Albus raised his eyebrows at that. Tom never learnt.

**"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.**

"No!" Alice screamed, she and Frank stood up from their chairs, tears were felling from their eyes desparate to do anything to save their only son. Rest of the Order members were paled and horrified at what was happening to Neville.

**Screams split the dawn, and Neville was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move, and Harry could not bear it: He must act -**

"Then do something now," Frank begged as he and Alice were helpless to do anything else.

**And then many things happened at the same moment. **

"What?" Dedalus said loudly while rest of the room was worried for Neville.

**They heard uproar from the distant b oundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering lowd war cries.**

"People from Hogsmeade." Bill cried.

**At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castel and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earth quake.**

"No, stay away from him." Hagrid shouted in panic.

**Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise.**

"Centuars," Kingsley said, "They are attacking Death Eaters."

"What happened to Neville?" Alice said loudly, wanting to hear about her son that he was fine and with that the growing excitement in the room turned into concern for Neville.

**Harry pulled the Invisibilty Cloak from inside his robes, swunt it over himself, and sprang to his feet, as Neville moved too.**

"Thank Merlin," Alice said as Frank nodded at her, tears were felling from both of their eyes.

**In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle -**

"What? What is that?" Frank asked, his and Alice's fear turned into confusion just as rest of the Order.

"That is Sowrd of Gryffindor. Presenting itself to a worthy Gryffindor in hour of need." Albus replied with a brilliant smile.'

"Just like it did to Harry," George said quickly, surprised like rest of the room.

"Quite right, Mr. Weasley." Albus said with a small smile still on his face.

"But that means he can kill the snake with it," Kingsley said, putting two and two together.

"Precisely." Albus replied.

**The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of te stampending centaurs, and yet, it seemd to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet- **

"Yes!" There were jubliant shouts and cheers. "You have one amazing boy." Emmeline said to Frank and Alice, who were brusting with happiness and proud for their son.

**Hidden beneath the Invisibilty Cloak, Ha rry cast a Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort before the latter could raise his wand.**

"Thank you Harry, Thank you so much," Alice said as she and Frank sat down in their chairs.

**Then over the stamps of the battling giants, Hagrid's yell came loudets of all.**

"What happened to you?" Edgar asked to Hagrid as everyone was looking at him worriedly.

**"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?" **

"Well, he is not going to stay with you for the whole time. Come on, its show time," Sirius said enthiusiaticly while everyone calmed down.

**Chaos reigned. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was feeling the giants' stamping feet, and nearer and nearar thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; Harry saw great winget creatues soaring the heads of Voldemort's giants, thestrals and Buckbeak the hippogriff scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummeled them **

There were cheers again in the room while Hagrid shouted proudly, "Show them," encouraging them.

**and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike were being forced back into the castle. Harry was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater he could see, and they crumpled, not knowing what or who had hit them, and their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd.**

"Thats the way to do that Harry," James and Sirius shouted, excited and eager.

**Still hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Harry was buffered into the entrance hall: He was searching for Voldemort and saw him across the room, firing spells from his wand as he backed into the Great Hall, still screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses flying left and right; Harry cast more Shield Charms, and Voldemort's would-be victims. Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, datted past him into the Great Hall, where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it. **

Minerva sighed a breath of relief that her students were save from harm.

**And now there were more, even more people storming up the front steps, and Harry saw Charlie Weasley overtaking Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emeral pyjamas.**

"Yes!" Charlie shouted loudly, "Finally I am there," grinning at his brothers while Molly looked more worried than before because now all of her childern were their in the fight, except Fred she thought looking at him and tears again fell from her eyes.

Hestia and Dedalus shared an envious look with each other. On the other side Sirius said, "Slughorn running in his emerald pyjamas must be a site," which caused laughter among Order members. "I am surprised that he comes back to battle." Minerva said astonished as majority at Slughorn's action.

**They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade.**

"Thats the spirit people," Fabian shouted excitedly.

**The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves, as behind Harry the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges. **

**The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed in to the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleaver, and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Ma ster, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!" **

"yes, fight!" Sirius cried, his eyes little wet while James and Remus put their hands on his shoulders.

**They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shim of Death Eaters their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Ha rry looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempti ng to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde.**

"What a site it will be," Gideon said, imagining it as were the rest of the people in the room.

**But it was not over yet: Harry sped between duelers, past struggling oposseners, and into he Great Hall. **

**Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach.**

Everyone knew the moment when Harry and Voldemort would face each other for fianl time was coming nearer.

**Harry could not get a clear shot, but fought his way nearer, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside. **

**Harry saw Yaxley slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan,**

"Yes!" George and Lee shouted jubliantly as rest of the room cheered while Fred said, "Well done guys." George standing up from his chair hugged Fred again and said, "Thanks Freddie." Both the twins smiled at each other.

**saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands,**

Again loud cheers erupted in the room, "Never underestimate Flitwick," Benjy murmured.

**saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. **

Everyone cheered in the room for Hagrid, "Awesome work, Hagrid." Fred and George said grinning at the half giant who flushed a little at all the appreciations and cheerings but he was glad that he did that to Macnair, Buckbeaks would be killer.

**He saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback. **

"Give him hell boys," Bill and Remus shouted together.

**Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, **

Aberforth smiled in satisfiaction at his work.

**Arthur and Percy flooting Thicknesse,**

Arthur also smiled very glad that he got his son back while Fred said to his brothers, "Who knew Percy has all this coolness in him."

**and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son.**

"I know they are parents and doing this for their son but it still doesn't change the fact that they are bunch of cowards and hypocrites." Sirius said in harsh tone.

**Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, Kingsley all at once, and there was a cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him -**

Minerva and Kingsley straightened in their cahirs as people in the room looked at them.

**Bellatrix was still fighing too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna,**

Everyone was tensed in their seats and weasleys were pale faced afraid for the safety of Ginny, Hermione and Luna.

**all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Harry's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch - **

"No," Wesaleys shouted together. "Not, Ginny," Molly growled, her fear for the safety of her childern transformed into anger and fury. She was seeing red.

**He changed course, running at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort, but before he had gone a few steps he was knocked sideways. **

**"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!**

Every eye turned to Molly in the room and seeing the furious expression on her face, some people even flinched in their seats. Arthur was looking at Molly worriedly while weasley brothers shifted in their seats knew that their mother meant business but they were also worried about her because they knew how mad and dangerous Bellatrix Lestrange was.

**Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger.**

"And thats the biggest mistake of her miserable life," Fabian whispered to Gideon, both of them knew how skilled as a witch Molly was.

**"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl.**

Sirius laughed at that, "Finally," he thought her dear cousin was going to get what she deserved and from Molly Weasley nonetheless.

**Jets of light flew from both wands , the floor around the withces' feet became bot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.**

Tension was growing higher in the room. Everyone was looking worriedly at Molly who held her head high while her husband and sons were afraid for her. Lily, Tonks and Marlene were looking at Molly with grim understanding. 'That pshyco bitch needed to learn a lesson.'

**"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few student s ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"**

"Molly," Arthur said worriedly, "Trust me Arthur, I know what I am doing." Molly said to him without any doubt.

**Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, and Harry stood, invisible, torn between both, wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure that he woul d not hit the innocent.**

"One hell of a sight that will be," Strugis whispered to Edgar and Bode, both of them nodded in agreement.

**"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" **

Molly's whole face was red with fury. "She will never touch any of our childern again." Molly shouted.

**"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. **

**Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. **

Nobody could believe that. fred, George, Charlie and Bill were looking at their mother in disblief while she was still as statue. Sirius had a devious smile on his face.

**Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's constreched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.**

Everyone was silent when Sirius started laughing and Tonks got up from her seat and went to Molly and stretched out her hand to shake with her which broke Molly's stillness and also everyone's silence. Molly shook Tonks hand, now overwhelmed with emotions and started to cry as Arthur on her left hugged her, "I couldn't save my son. I couldn't save my Fred." Arthur rubbed her back while Fred, George, Charlie and Bill got up from their seats. "Mom, its not your fault. We already discussed that," Fred said putting a hand on Molly's arm. She turned towards him, "But if I_" she started to say but George cut her off, "Don't blame, yourself mom." "Yeah," Fred added, "because you are one hell of a witch and we are proud to have you as our mother." He finished, smiling at her as rest of Weasleys brothers nodded in agreement. Molly pulled them into a group hug while Arthur and Fleur smiled standing beside them.

As Molly came out of a group hug, rest of the Order was looking at her admiringly, impressed with her dueling skills. Sirius also got up from his chair and said to Molly, "I know we had over differences but I have no qualm in saying that you are one hell of a dueler." He said sincerely.

**Bellatrix's glounting smile froze, her eyes seemd to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemord screamed. **

"Oh no!" Fleur grasped, worried for Molly.

**Harry felt as though he turned into slow motin: he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best leut enant exploded with the force of a bomb,**

While rest of the room was looking worriedly at kingsley, Minerva and Molly, they were feeling different. The first two were bitter that they couldn't defeat Voldemort or even hold him for a while and Molly was calm, she wasn't afraid of Voldemort or death anymore.

**Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.**

"No," several people shouted in the room. while Weasley and Prewett men were standing up from their seats, wands held high ready to defend molly as if Voldemort was present in the room.

**"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the sour ce as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.**

"Thank you, Harry." Weasley and Prewett brotherssaid in unison as they and Arthur breatheda sigh of relief. Fleur rubbed Bill's arm while he sat down in his chair while Fred hold Molly's hand as if wanting to made sure that she was alright. "I am fine," Molly said to them all.

**The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of :"Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.**

Complete silence also fell in the room.

**"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."**

Lily and James gripped each others hand tightly again.

**Voldemort hissed. **

**"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his re d eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" **

**"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ."**

Albus was sitting straight in his chair, looking at the book. He had faith in Harry while rest of the Order was listening raptly to the conversation between Voldemort and Harry.

**"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his wholy body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" **

**"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?" **

Albus shook his head slightly. Tom never learnt or understood after all that time.

**"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"**

"Did my ear lie or Voldemort just said greater men and women?" Caradoc asked astonish.

"Yes, he did say that." Fabian answered just as surprised as were the rest of the Order.

**"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You wo n't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - " **

**"But you did not!" **

**" - I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them.**

James gave Lily a brilliant smile.

**You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" **

**"You dare -" **

**"Yes, I dare," said Harry.**

"You show him, Harry." Fred and George shouted in the silence of the room.

**"I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" **

**Voldemort did not speak, but powled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret. . . . **

**"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love , which he claimed conqered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Modblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"**

There were several outraged yeels and James stood up from his chair, "How dare he," he roared in fury.

"James, please calm down." Lily said to him pleadingly at which he nodded and sat down again but his anger didn't fade.

**"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret. **

**"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that i do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?" **

**"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemor t began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorles and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.**

The curiosity in the room increased again. Everyone wanted to know what magic Harry had that can beat the Elder Wand.

**"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I , than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?" **

**"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, " but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."**

"Well said, Mr. Potter," Minerva said, whole heartedly agreeing with Harry.

**"You mean he was weak!" screamed Vold emort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!" **

**"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."**

"Thank you, Harry." Albus said, overwhelmed with gratitude at Harry's words.

**"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" **

**"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."**

"Take that you bastard," Sirius said smugly.

**For the frist time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. **

**"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!" **

**"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it mont hs before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."**

"Which is still hard to believe." Fred whispered to George and Lee, still in disbleif that Snape was on their side and on top of that he was in love with Harry's mother.

**"What chldish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's. **

**"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starti ng hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can 't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" **

Lily took a shaky breath and James fisted his hand on his wand.

**Voldemort did not answer. They continue d to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart. **

**"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort' s nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" **

"Which gave me the chance to save Harry." Lily thought to herself.

**"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worhier of him - " **

**"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"**

"And everyone thought he was a murderer," Mundugus mumbled under his breath, wanted to remain invisible to the other occupants of the room.

**"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love ! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! **

**"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumble dore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"**

"Which is not true, obviously." Kingsley said looking at Albus, wanting the latter to gave him some hint but Albus didn't say anything.

**"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done . . . . Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ." **

**"What is this?" **

**Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had socked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten. **

**"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man. . . try. . . Try for some remorse. . . ."**

"Harry knows how to goad him." Charlie said aloud grinning.

"**You dare - ?" said Voldemort again. **

"**Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." **

**Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away. **

"**That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore." **

Every head turned towards Albus, their faces burnning with curiosity while Albus smiled.

"**He killed - " **

"**Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore instended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!" **

The atomsphere in the room was tense. There was pin-drop silence as everyone was listening to the book with full attention.

"**But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"**

"Its not that simple." remus said with relief in his voice, knowing that Voldemort was wrong as he was seeing the smile on Albus's face.

"**You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizi ng exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."**

"Who is that? Who is Harry talking about?" Alice asked impatiently. She couldn't control her curiousity.

"Patience Mrs. Longbottom, Harry is going to answer that," Albus told her clamly.

**Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face. **

"**The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."**

"Draco Malfoy?" fred and george yelled loudly as other Order members also started talking at once. They were all stunned at what Harry had said.

"Silence please," Albus said in loud and clear voice and everyone stopped talking at once and turned towrds him, "As you all know, Voldemort gave draco the task to kill me last year and draco tried several times but failed and fourtunatly his accidental victims also survived. the night I died, I took Harry to the cave to retrieve the horcrux and on return from there I was greatly weakened. When we arrived back at the Hogwarts, I send Harry to get Severus and just as Harry left, draco arrived and disarmed me." Albus explained to the Order members.

"So that means Draco is the master of Elder Wand." Charlie said quickly.

"Wait a minute, harry said 'was a master not is a master' so does that means Draco is not the master of the Elder Wand anymore and if yes then who is it?" James asked to Albus.

"you all know whose wand Harry is using, Mr. Potter." Albus said with a slight smile.

"Draco's wand," Lily said, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"But does the elder wand knows that its previous master has been overpowered?" Remus asked eagerly, leaning forward into his chair. "Well, I believe that answer to that question is yes, Mr. Lupin." Albus said in afirmative.

The Order members were completley silence in shock until Kingsley asked, "So thats what you and Harry meant by the plan taht didn't work out regarding the elder Wand?" Albus nod his head in reply.

**Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone. **

"**But what does it matter?" he said softl y. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ." **

"I am sure Narcissa and lucius will be thrilled after hearing that," Sirius said, mockingly.

"**But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him." **

**Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it. **

"**So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand." **

Nobody knew what to say, everyone was silent and some had even stopped breathing. they all knew thatw as it. The final moment everyone was waiting for.

**A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the ne arest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand: **

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

"_**Expelliarmus! "**_

Lily leaned into James gripping his hand tightly while his other hand was hold by Sirius who was also holding the ahnd of Remus. rest of the Order was rigid in their seats. There was no sound in the room not even of breathing.

**The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of th e circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the ma ster it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.**__

The cheers and screams broke out in the room. "he did it, he did it," shouted Fred, George, Sirius, Fabian, Gideon, Charlie and Dedalus loudly. Everyone was standing up from their chairs, smiling, laughing, cheering and hugging each other, celebrating that Voldemort was finally dead. Molly and Arthur were hugging each other while Bill and Fleur kissing passionately as were Remus and Tonks.

James said to Lily, "He did it, our son did it," he lean down and touched his forehead with her. Lily cradled his face in her hands and said, "Yes he did it." and kissed him. Minerva, Kingsley, Hestia, Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Elphias and Caradoc were shaking hands with each other. Moody was also looking visibly cheerful. Frank and Alice were also hugging each other.

Aberforth looked at Albus and nodded at him. He didn't forgive him but he started to realize that his brother made a mistake which he regretted for the rest of his life. Hagrid gripped Strugis into a bone crushing hug in his excitement while Strugis cringed in pain while Bode and Benjy snickered besides him.

James and Lily turned towards Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Lily exchanged hugs with them while Sirius said to James proudly, "Harry did it Prongs," and enfluged James into a hug and said to Remus, "Come here Moony," as Marauders group hugged each other. After which they talked to Albus, "We don't know how to thankyou for everything you did for harry." James said sincerely. "And especially the way we treated you eralier," continued Remus, ashamed at his actions. "We have learnt now that your intentions are always right despite they seemed wrong or does not make any sense initially." Sirius said, his head bowed. Albus smiled at all of them, "I know my plans often come across as mad and as for your actions I would do the same if I were in your position." Marauders moved forward and hugged Albus while rest of the Order was still celebrating.

After removing himself from the hug, Albus shouted loudly above all the celebratory noises in the room, "May I have your attention please," and everyone in the room turned towrds him. Albus waved his wand and glasses full of firewhiskey appeared in front of everyone, "To Harry the boy who lived," he said and everyone echoed the same and drank. "I think we should continue and finish the book," Elphias said looking at the book and as everyone sat in their seats again, the book statred to read forward.

**One shivering second of silence, the shoc k of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione , and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. The Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Ki ngsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, not tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last - **

Again cheers broke out in the room.

**The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensible part of the mingled outpourings of j ubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him ther e with them, their leader and symbol, their savior and their guide, and that he had not sl ept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one.**

Lily put her head on James shoulder, "He needs to rest." She said.

**He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter as the morning drew on; that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic.**

There was silence for a second and then bang, shouts erupted. "Congratulations Kingsley," several people said to the stunned wizard, who couldn't believe what he just heard.

**They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away form the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey , and fifty others who had died fighting him.**

The sounds of cheers died immediately at the painful remainder that what it would cost to defeat Voldemort. Fred and George were holding each others hand tightly.

**McGonagall had replaced the House ta bles, not nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in the corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth. **

Hagrid took a large breath, relieved that his brother was alright.

**After a while, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna. **

"Interesting," Gideon murmured, knew by then that Luna was completely unpredictable.

"**I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," she said. **

"**I'd love some," he replied. **

"**I'll distract them all," she said. "Use your cloak."**

"Thank Merlin, now he can get some rest." Molly said, who was alos like Lily, wanted Harry to rest after what he did and also she didn't want to think about Fred's death anymore. She couldn't handle it.

**And before he could say a word, she had cried, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out the window.**

Small grins broke out on several faces. "Whats Blibbering Humdinger?" Dorcas asked. "Who knew?" Remus replied honestly.

**Everyone who heard looked around, and Harry slid the Cloak up over himself, and got to his feet. **

**Now he could move through the Hall without interference. He spotted Ginny two tables away; she was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder: There would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk. **

Molly and Lily smiled at that. "Smart move, son." James murmured under his breath.

**He saw Neville, the sword of Gryffindor lying beside hi s plate as he ate, surrounded by a knot of fervent admirers.**

Frank and Alice smiled again. "Go Neville!" Fred cheered along with George and Lee.

**Along the aisle between the tables he walked, and he spotted the three Malfoys, huddled together as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them any attention.**

"They should be sent to Azkaban. What the hell they are doing there?" Sirius asked outraged.

"They will be interogated and punished in due time for their crimes, I am sure." Kingsley said earnstly.

**Everywhere he looked, he saw families reunited, and finally, he saw the two whose company he craved most. **

"**It's me," he muttered, crouching down between them. "Will you come with me?" They stood up at once, and together he, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall. Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase, part of the balustrade gone, and rubble and bloodstains occurred ever few steps as their climbed. **

Again people in the room felt a pang of pain.

**Somewhere in the distance they could hear Peeves zooming through the corridors singing a victory song of his own composition: **

_**We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, **_

_**And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun! **_

Several people opened and closed their mouths not knowing what to say until Fred and George shouted, "Bravo, Amazing."

"**Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?" said Ron, pushing open a door to let Harry and Hermione through.**

"Couldn't say myself any better." Bill said truthfully.

**Happiness would come, Harry though, but at the moment it was muffled by exhaustion, and the pain of losing Fred and Lupin and Tonks pierced him like a physical wound every few steps.**

"No more, crying." Fred said looking at his family while Sirius put his hand on Remus's shoulder who in return smile at him and James.

**Most of all he felt the most stupendous relief, and a longing to sleep. But first he owed an explanation to Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with him for so long, and who deserved the truth. Painstakingly he recounted what he had seem in the Pensieve and what had happened in the forest, and they had not even begun to express all their shock and amazement, when at last they arrived at the place to which they had been walking, though none of them had mentioned their destination. **

**Since he had last seen it, the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's study had been knocked aside; it stood lopsided, looking a little punch-drunk, and Harry wondered whether it would be able to distinguish passwords anymore.**

"I am sure the passwords are not required anymore." Albus said much to the surprise of Order members.

"**Can we go up?" he asked the gargoyle. **

"**Feel free," groaned the statue. **

**They clambered over him and onto the spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward like an escalator. Harry pushed open the door at the top. **

**He had one, brief glimpse of the stone Pensieve on the desk where he had left it, and then an earsplitting noise made him cry out, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort -**

"What?" James shouted as he and other Order members drew out their wands.

"Everything is fine, please calm down." Albus said to the panicked Order members.

"But Proffessor_" Lily started to say but Albus cut her off politely, "As I said everything is fine, there is no need to panic."

"But then what that noise is?" Remus asked, calming down.

"Its the sound of celebration and cheers but I dare say rather loud," Albus said mischieviously as order members calmed down.

**But it was applause. **

"They know how to really cheer," Fabian said aloud.

**All around the walls, the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving him a standing ovation; they waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on their chairs in which they ha ve been painted: Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly; Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet; and Phineas Niggelus called, in his high, reedy voice, "And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!" **

"Yeah right," Sirius said harshly.

"But he is quite right. Slytheirns will play the pivotal role in the defeat of Voldemert as we all know now." Kingsley said honestly.

**But Harry had eyes only for the man w ho stood in the largest portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down from behind the half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard, and the pride and the gratitude emanating from him filled Harry wit h the same balm as phoenix song.**

Albus's eyes were teary as well.

**At last, Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak. He directed his words at Dumbledore, however, and chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, he must make one last effort, seeking one last piece of advice. **

"**The thing that was hidden in the Snitc h," he began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't exactly know where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"**

"Its a wise decision." Arthur said.

"**My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictur es looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone know else know where it fell?" **

"**No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction. **

"**I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed. **

"**But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"**

James beamed at the mention of cloak.

"**And then there's this." **

**Harry held up the Elder Wand, and R on and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep -deprived state, Harry did not like to see. **

People exchanged worried looks with each other, also not liking the way Ron and Hermione were looking at the Elder wand.

"**I don't want it." said Harry. **

"What?" Several people shouted in the room. Albus smiled admiringly at Harry's decision. "Told you, he's mental," Mundugus said. "Shut up, Dung." Fred and George yelled simultaneously at him.

"But its the Elder Wand," Caradoc said, bewildered that Harry didn't want it.

"But it is more trouble than it is worth." James said, agreeing with Harry's decision.

"**What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?" **

"Ron, don't talk to Harry like that," Molly chastisized her youngest son as if he could hear her.

"**I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So . . ." **

**He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly tstill just connected by the finest threat of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaire d, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would. **

**He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo." **

**As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.**

"So what will he do with the Elder Wand?" Gideon asked as he and everyone else thought the same thing.

"**I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it. **

**Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other. **

Everyone again turned towrds Albus, "Is this a wise decision, Albus?" Minerva asked. "Yes, i think it is." Albus replied to them all.

"**Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand. **

"Ron_" Molly began again but Arthur cut her off gently, "Its alright Molly, we all can understand the fascination of the Elder Wand, can't we?" At which she nodded slightly.

"**I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.**

"Always the voice of reason," Remus said quickly.

"Of course, after all she is the moony of their group." Sirius sais mischeiviously as Remus shook his head at him and James and Lily smiled.

"**That wand's more trouble than it's worth." said Harry.**

"Just what you said, James." Frank said looking at James while James and Lily were smiling proudly of their son.

"**And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, th inking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had e nough trouble for a lifetime."**

"True words never spoken." Dorcas said completely agreeing with Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all recognized characters, ideas and any other thing belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. **

**Epilogue-Nineteen Years Later**

"The chapter's title is Nineteen years later." Lily said, "Why? What's so important that going to happen nineteen years later?" She started to panic a little as James tried to calm her down.

"Its the last chapter of the book, Mrs. Potter." Albus said, "and I am sure everything is fine and as for what is so important about that time, we will find out soon."

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. **

"First of September? Are they at king's Cross? But who is this family?" Marlene asked but no one knew the answer as they were just as confused and curious as she was.

**Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind here brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

"Redheaded girl?" Bill said looking at his family as all the Weasleys shared a questioning look.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her. **

"Oh Merlin, its Harry's daughter," Lily screamed turning towards James, who was dumbstruck at the information, "We are grandparents James," she saidsmiling at her husband, who was still motionless in shock. "James?" Lily said shaking his shoulder.

"But we are too young to be grandparents," he said finally while rest of the Order laughed. Lily shook her head, "What will I do with you?"

"Hey, wait a minute, Harry's daughter is a redhead so that must mean," Sirius said turning towards Weasleys, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Yes!" Molly shrieked jubilantly while Arthur and his sons smiled.

"And you are forgetting another thing, Harry has sons also," Remus said also smiling. "Well it sounds like; he will be quite busy in the future." James said, still in disbelief that he will be grandfather.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!" **

"He named her Lily," Lily said with tears running down her cheeks as James rubbed her hand, "than she must be a very beautiful girl but then she has you as a grandmother so it is naturally given." Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"She sounds exactly like Ginny," Molly said fondly, bursting with happiness at the mention of her possible grandchildren.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten,**

"Harry's sons are going to Hogwarts I suppose; wonder how many he will have in the future?" Charlie whispered to Bill, than they both shuddered as they remembered who could be the mother of Harry's children.

**Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

Albus's eyes became teary as everyone turned towards him, "He gave his son your name," Minerva said with a smile to Albus while James and Lily also smiled at him.

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!" **

"Sounds exactly like a Potter," James said proudly.

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny. **

"I didn't mean it like that," James said immediately before realizing that Ginny could not talk to him as everyone else laughed.

"Nice Prongs, getting told by your own daughter-in-law," Sirius said grinning.

"Well atleast we know that it really is Ginny whom Harry will marry." Lily said smiling at the Weasleys. "And his son's names are Albus and James." She said the last name fondly looking at her James, who perked up at the information that his grandson will be christened with his name.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin" **

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"Oh Merlin, he is just like you." Lily said while James smiled, "Well then he must be a right dashing bloke." Order members laughed at James's answer.

**The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

"Poor Albus with a brother like that." Marlene murmured sympathetically, she knew how older siblings often teased and boss around their younger siblings.

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"Smart move, kid." Sirius said.

**"Every day, of you want us to," said Ginny. **

Molly smiled, bursting with happiness. Her daughter would make a wonderful mother.

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month." **

"Don't believe everything your brother said to you, son." James said, as if his grandson could hear his advice.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

"Busted, see that's what I mean." James said quickly, quickly becoming fond of his grandchildren.

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

Marauders shared a quick exciting look while Minerva looking at Marauders and Weasley twins thought, 'Of course, he likes laugh.'

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

People in the room smiled, envisioning the scene.

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"Who is he looking for?" Molly asked, little excited thinking that maybe she got to hear more about her future family.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly. **

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .**

Fred, George, Charlie and Bill laughed as their mother gave them a stern look. "You are not alone in that thinking, Harry." Bill whispered to his brothers so their mother couldn't hear him.

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly. **

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them. **

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, curious to hear whom young Albus Potter was waiting for.

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. **

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him. **

"Another first year." Kingsley said logically.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry.**

"She is Ron's daughter." George said, shocked from the information as were rest of his brother while Arthur and Molly beamed with happiness.

"And we don't have to guess who the mother is, because Rose our future niece is wearing her uniform even before she gets on train." Fred said aloud, looking at his brother.

**"I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner." **

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

"Same old Ron and Hermione." George said while Order members laughed.

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confound him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

"Oh, Ronald." Molly said fondly.

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that." **

"Too true," Dedalus said, who also had trouble understanding the cars.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"Whoa, a son also," Fred said grinning. "Our little Ronniekins, father of two and not to mention husband of Hermione Granger." He wiped wake tears from his eyes while George and Lee laughed. Molly didn't chastisized him because she was too busy thinking about her future grandchildren.

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure." **

"Ron!" Molly shouted indignantly.

**"Ron!" **

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn. **

"Ron doesn't grow up too much, mentally." Emmeline whispered to Dorcas and Hestia.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

"Now who will we hear about?" Tonks said, hoping since the beginning of the chapter that maybe she got to hear about her son.

**"Look who it is." **

**Draco Malfoy was standing there with hi s wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat.**

"That ferret reproduce," Lee said disgustedly.

"That's a really disturbing thought," George said with as much disdain.

**His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. **

"Ha-ha, the Malfoy family trait." Sirius said laughing.

**The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

"Next generation rivalry, bring it on." Fred whispered to George and Lee.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

"Hypocrite, they saved your life twice." Alice said.

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

"Scorpius, so Narcissa continues Black family tradition." Sirius murmured to himself.

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." **

"Oh Ron, don't make them enemy even before they start school." Lily said at which Molly, Arthur and many others in the room agreed.

"You are talking as if they will be friends otherwise." James said amused as he and Sirius shared a grin.

"You never know, remember Sirius also came from Black family." Lily reminded them, which wiped the smiles from their faces.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

"See that's what I am saying." Lily said.

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." **

There was a silence for a moment in the room and then people burst into laughter. "I would never do that," Arthur said also amused at his son's behavior. "Oh Ronnie! bad move. You planted a idea which you going to regret later." Fred whispered to George.

**"Hey!" **

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

"Now, we are talking," said Sirius and James rubbing their hands excitedly.

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

Tonks and Remus looked at each other excitedly. Their heart rates fast. They were going to hear about their son.

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

Tonks and Remus were stunned into silence while James and Sirius smiled, "Well well moony, who knew that Teddy will be such a stud." Sirius said.

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

"Well he sounds like a mixture of all of them," Minerva thought looking at James, Sirius, Fred and George and very much worried about what her future-self was going through with him and other Weasley children being in the school at the same time.

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy what he was doing -" **

"That's certainly a James like thing to do," Sirius said grinning, looked at James sitting beside himwho in answer rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute," Bill said loudly. "He said our cousin. So that means Teddy is kissing one of ours daughter in the future." He said looking at his brothers and none of them were pleased to hear that.

"Oh! if they get married, he will really become a part of the family." Molly said excitedly looking at Tonks and Remus who were still stunned into silence.

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -" **

"Fair example." Fred and George said sincerely.

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

Order members all laughed except the Weasley brothers who were still not happy to heard that Teddy will be kissing one of their daughter.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

Molly and Lily both smiled at their granddaughter's words.

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry.**

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and they both knew that they couldn't choose anyone better than Harry as a Godfather for their son.

**"Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?" **

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

"No," both Arthur and Molly said sharply at once while Order members looked at them in confusion and their sons snickered.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." **

Arthur and Molly sighed in relief as the rest of the Order laughed, finally getting the reason of their panic. Fred, George, Charlie and Bill also laughed while Bill said, "Looks like Harry knows his sons well enough."

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Fabian smiled brightly at hearing that, so honored that Harry Potter still had his watch.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board." **

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him. **

"Give Neville love? What does that mean?" Alice asked confused as the rest of the people in the room except Albus. He was smiling, as he understood what future Mrs. Harry Potter meant.

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!" **

"Professor?" Frank said, a little stunned then he turned towards Alice, both of them smiled at each other.

"Neville is a teacher at Hogwarts?" Lee said happily. Minerva was also smiling, very happy to hear about that.

**"But you know Neville-" **

**James rolled his eyes.**

People in the room laughed at James's actions.

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ." **

"Fair point, nephew," Fred said, already like his future nephew whom he wouldn't meet.

"He will teach Herbology," Alice said, excited to hear more details about her son's future.

"It seems so, it is his favorite and best subject," Minerva said to the proud parents.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. **

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

"Now that's cruel." Lily said unhappily. She couldn't believe that her grandson would be like that.

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" **

"They are. Don't believe everything your brother says to you." Molly said immediately, not liking that her grandson was worried.

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mo ther to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

"He is just_" James tried to say but Lily cut him off, "spoiled like you." Seeing the downcast look on his face she continued, "but he will grow up just like you did." They both smiled at each other.

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

Order members smiled at Harry's answer. He would be a wonderful father.

**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye. **

**"See you at Christmas." **

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday.**

Everyone looked at Hagrid who was smiling, excited to hear that Harry's children would also be his friends.

**Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up." **

Lily and James smiled, happy to hear that how good a father Harry was.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?" **

"Don't worry about it, it really doesn't matter." Lily said aloud.

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reve al how great and sincere that fear was.**

"I know the reputation the Slytherin House has but still why he is afraid so much like it's a death sentence?" Caradoc asked confusion evident on his face and in his voice. "Because he must have grown up, hearing about how dark Slytherin House is? How all bad wizards and witches came from it?" Albus answered in a neutral tone.

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

James smiled, looking at Lily. She truly had most beautiful eyes.

**"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly,**

There was silence for a moment in the room than boom; several people started shouting, "What the hell?" Sirius yelled, "Is he out of his mind?" George and Fred said, "I can't believe it?" Lee said, "We must hear it wrong?" Bill said in disbelief.

"Silence," James screamed amidst all the shouting, "Yes, Harry named his son after Snape and I am sure he has a good reason for that and after hearing what Snape did I am sure that Harry made the right decision." He said looking at everyone in the room, at Remus who gave him an understanding look, at Sirius who look unhappy as were the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, at Albus who smiled and finally at Lily who gave him a radiant smile.

**- so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"What Snape did was very brave and he did it all because he loved Lily." James thought no longer bitter.

**"But just say-" **

**"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.**

"He is such a good father." Marlene said, smiling at the Potters.

**But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"Huh, what is he talking about?" Charlie asked. "I never heard anything like that." Bode said quickly.

**"Really?" **

**"It did for me," said Harry. **

"Whoa, Harry will never cease to surprise us." Gideon said loudly.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin." Kingsley asked, questioningly looking at Albus.

"But it didn't and right there is the answer of your question. The Sorting Hat didn't put Harry in Slytherin because Harry asked not to. As I already said it's our choices that makes us who we are." Albus said to them all.

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry. **

"Nothing much changes then. We were wondering when that's going to happen," George and Fred said.

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students.**

"They don't know?" Emmeline asked, surprised.

"Looks like it," Hestia said, "But they should have told their kids themselves instead of them finding out on their own." She further added at which everyone agreed.

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

As Order members laughed, Sirius also laughing said "Good one, Ron."

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . . **

The parents in the room who had previously sent their children at Hogwarts smiled at Harry's behavior.

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell. **

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

Molly smiled and leaned into Arthur.

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

Everyone panicked again why Harry was touching his scar.

**"I know he will." **

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

There were loud cheers again as everyone hugged each other, happy to hear that it was over for good and everything would be fine in future.


End file.
